In The Sun
by Curlybear
Summary: Naruto has trouble overcoming Sakura's death. Hinata's doing all she can to heal his heart, even though he won't fully let her in. Will he ever move on and learn to love her? And what about her heart? Their relationship is a challenge. NaruHina. COMPLETE!
1. Treasured Encounter

_Hello. This is my new story. I hope you will enjoy it. It takes place when they are twenty years old. They have grown up and are jounins. Things have changed, which you will gradually learn when reading this. Anyway, please read it, for it will all fall into place. Please leave me a review. That will surely brighten my day and they are appreciated. Thank you! Here we go._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 1 **_Treasured Encounter_

_She was like a soft song, harmonic and soothing, as she stared at him with her emerald eyes. Her coils of pink hair glided down her flawless back, like wispy waves. She smiled pleasantly and stroked his cheek. _

_His wild hair was unusually flattened by the unstoppable snow that fell angelically, like unique feathers, each one radiating a clear diversity. Her emotions were like ribbons worn bright. He breathed heavily. His eyes were wide. The harsh cold he felt a moment ago, was gone._

_He felt nothing, except her. She wrapped an exceedingly long blanket around him. It felt like snow, for he could feel the soft, yet sharp texture, but it was not cold. She leaned over him, her skin like the softest silk._

_"It's okay, Naruto. It was just a dream." She whispered, tenderly. She brushed her lips against his strong neck. He could see strings of darkness bounding him, drowning him. However, her jade eyes, which he constantly got lost in, broke the darkness as if it were only frail pieces of glass. Gentle warmth filled the deepest part of him. His breathing eased and he embraced her tightly, absorbing her direct comfort, which calmed his uncontrollable shivering._

_"It felt so real." He said, almost inaudible. He distantly caressed her strands of wispy hair as he realized how well he fit into her, like two unique puzzle pieces connecting naturally. He radiated a rare exhaustion which replaced his contagious happiness. The visible darkness was diminishing, and soon a mournful greyness covered him like a blanket. The sky and her face became clear. He suddenly felt the flakes of ice falling from the endless sky kiss his face. The strange blanket that he had felt around him vanished subsequently and her naked touch was gone._

_Reality had gradually claimed him. The cold enveloped him abruptly._

**_'I'm awake.'_**

**_

* * *

_**

She had been waiting for him by the majestic gates and her worry grew. It gave birth to a strong uneasiness. The woolly scarf of vibrant orange kept her warm. The one he had given her.

* * *

_"Hold on to this. I'll be back." He said, encouragingly._

_The window to her emotions was evident in her glassy eyes. She looked at him and he could read her like an open book. She could not prevent her worry from flowing out of her. Her radiance of emotions was so pure and obvious. _

_It created a rare weakness in many eyes. In his eyes though, it was a strength which he admired greatly. He caringly wrapped the warm scarf around her exposed and frail neck. She could smell his fragrance of security. He smiled warmly, stroking her flawless cheek with appreciation. His blue gaze was locked with hers, reassurance flooding from them. It almost eased her untameable worry. She softly grasped his hand, her slender fingers entwining with his. _

_"I'm worried; this mission will be tough..." She whispered. She averted her soft gaze to the thinly blanketed ground. _

_The world was enveloped with a bright whiteness and the confused world regained its lost purity. He placed a finger under her chin and gently raised it so that she could meet his intense stare. _

_"Don't worry, Sakura. I'll be fine. With this scarf, I promise you that I'll come back." He said, a happiness resounding in his voice. It was so typical of him to speak big words, but it made her heart soar, for it confirmed her that Naruto was still his true self, despite the mission's severity. Loyalty and sincerity were his strongest qualities, so it was hard to convince him to take it easy. _

_She smiled weakly, feeling her heart lighten by his comforting words woven with truthfulness. It partially shattered the weight. He kissed her lovingly, their lips locking briefly, before he embraced her strongly, so strong, that it felt like she was a part of him. Two became one amongst the falling snow, which did not exceed his unique brightness._

_"I'll be waiting. Don't overdo it. When you come back, I'll make you your favourite meal." She said, more happily, yet a faint sorrow beamed from her eyes. _

_"I can't wait." He stated, reflecting her forced smile. It was a rare and difficult situation for the both of them. He did not want to let her go. He tightened his grasp around her shoulders and his eyes gently opened, like crescent moons. They stood there for a few more moments, just holding each other. _

_Now, he had to force his heart to let her go. He released his warm embrace and looked at her profoundly._

_"It's time to say it. Goodbye." He said, softly. He kissed her solidly on her forehead before turning around. Their hands were linked like chains, before they broke. She watched him walk away. Suddenly, he swiftly turned around, his face adorned with his characteristic smile; warm, bright and true. Her eyes widened, before softening. She smiled back. It was slightly forced, but a true one, nonetheless. _

_Suddenly, she could not stare at his back, but only at the empty distance that visibly separated them. She wanted to run after him, even though she knew that it was gainless. She could not move though. _

_His smile immobilized her. He disappeared behind the powerful gates. The sparkling snow diminished his precious form; only his golden hair broke the whiteness for a brief moment. _

_His smile stayed with her, etched in her heart that held so much. She unconsciously reached for the scarf and squeezed it softly. _

_It acted as a replacement, giving her the same warmth as he did. The scarf consisted of his touch, his warmth, his gentleness and protection. She exhaled a deep breath, before walking home, retracing her footsteps. There should have been an extra pair of delicate tracks beside her. She strengthened her grip around the orange scarf. _

_'Come back safely.'_

_

* * *

_

He had been gone for three weeks. Tsunade had contacted her abruptly and told her that Naruto was arriving today. She had not mentioned any details concerning the mission, which confused Sakura. However, the thought of Naruto returning safely drowned everything else.

She ran out of her lonely home. She followed the winding path to the gates that were covered in a thick blanket of snow, purifying and enhancing the vibrant redness. Sakura stopped abruptly and decided to wait. And there, she would stand for as long as it took. She clenched the scarf around her warm neck.

_'Come...'_

After one hour, she was still waiting. She blocked out the cold that tried to surge through her body with the aid of her chakra. It flowed fleetingly within her, giving her warmth. It was not the warmth she yearned for though. She yearned for physical warmth that would gently swallow her whole; his comforting presence that only resided within him… Him…

Again, his smiling face rushed through her, like a powerful wave.

_'Please...'_

Suddenly, she saw a familiar silhouette break the suffocating greyness. He seemed to glow faintly in her wide eyes, burning everything else.

It burned inside of her, gently and reassuringly. She was relieved to see him. However, his aura was weak. He was radiating a mild frailty that worried her, stealing away her brief happiness. She began to softly run towards him, the worry growing stronger and stronger in her heart.

"Naruto..." She whispered, lightly. She was coming closer.

"Naruto...!" She shouted. She was almost there. A brief smile of relief appeared on her grateful face, before it was replaced with a piercing shock.

He fell. She could feel him fall.

She felt her heart stop for a moment. She caught him protectively, but she could not maintain the balance in her legs. Sakura fell to her knees, gently holding Naruto, tightly and securely. She slid her trembling hands under his head and shoulders. Sakura brought him close to her increasingly beating heart. She examined his condition thoroughly and calmly, despite the worry taking over her.

She unleashed a heavy sigh of relief. He was merely exhausted, causing his body to collapse. She tightened her grip, embracing him thankfully. She rested her forehead against his, absorbing his weak warmth that endlessly radiated from his persistent body. She decided to wait for him to wake up.

And he dreamed.

* * *

_A sharp hand was outstretched, giving Naruto an incomprehensible offer. It pierced his soul and his heart. He stared elusively at the red orbs framed by coils of ebony hair. They were contrastingly bright, enhancing the seriousness woven in his voice. _

_"Come with me, Naruto. Let's beat him, once and for all." He whispered, his eyes glowing with a rare trust and sincerity. Determination radiated from his usually expressionless face. Naruto's eyes widened and he was intoxicated with a rare speechlessness. _

_He could only see him and the dancing ripples that expanded gracefully underneath his treading feet as he approached Naruto. His path seemed affixed. What was he thinking?_

_"Are you planning to leave, Sasuke? Again..." He questioned instead of answering his surprising offer. Sasuke retracted his hand that was sculpted by hatred, despite the newly obtained softness. He narrowed his eyes, forming a hard glare _

_He had been saved and remained in the village for six years. Their once cold relationship had blossomed. The memories were unforgettable. Even his frozen heart had been partially melted by the newly crafted friendship. _

_Why was he radiating harshness now, capable of freezing even the most ablaze flame? _

_Where was that faint softness in his eyes he had received through friendship's warmth? _

_Naruto could not think of anything else. . His orbs were like unbreakable stones. _

_"Sasuke?" He asked, uncertainty growing within him. Suddenly, Sasuke's eyes grew empty, hollowness seeping in like water._

_"I'm leaving... Goodbye, Naruto." He whispered, harshly. Alarmed, Naruto extended his hand to stop him. When he touched him though, his body dissolved, turning into countless of raven feathers. They floated like black snowflakes. Suddenly, the dark feathers were in a process of alteration and appeared to be like suffocating hands, grasping Naruto. It was so cold. He tried to struggle, but it was futile and he was sucked into a nothingness that consisted of everlasting loneliness..._

_"Sasuke! Sakura!" He called, helplessly. Their vague images broke like glass. The shards scattered like rain. _

_As a young boy, he saw countless faces, etched with hatred, staring at him. Loneliness and confusion swallowed him. Naruto saw Kyuubi's shadow._

_And then he saw Sakura lying lifeless on a bed of petals. Her coils of hair mixed naturally with the bright colour. It was as if she was falling, but she was not moving... Her emerald eyes were soulless, devoid of warmth._

_

* * *

_

He woke up.

Sakura stared into his wide eyes. They were sparkling like distant stars, yet the emptiness in them was so clear it caused an uneasiness to form in her body. She caressed his marked cheek with gentleness. The dream was still clinging on to him. Soon, his eyes gradually sucked in the reality around him.

"It's okay, Naruto. It was just a dream." She whispered, caringly. She faintly kissed his bare neck. He wordlessly embraced her, strongly. His heavy breathing was a deep language which she understood. It eased though and his fear sank. He was only afraid of loss and nightmares, which she knew so well. His shivering ceased as they lay there underneath the falling snow, the sky's frozen tears and petals.

"It felt so real." He said, softly. He was awake.

He was awake now.

"I'm taking you home." She said, strongly.

* * *

When they arrived at his empty home, both of them slipped into bed. Underneath the soft sheets, they held each other. Her strands of hair lightly touched his bare skin as she drew a line with kisses on his neck. He distantly stroked her face, firmly placing his lips on her forehead. Naruto gently strengthened his grip around her thin shoulders. Sakura looked up at him, her eyes softly glowing. 

"Did you have a dream about Sasuke again?" She asked, cautiously. Naruto narrowed his eyes, remembering the intense vision; Feathers, suffocating hands and _her_ lifeless body. He faintly kissed her forehead.

"Yeah, this time it was so vivid." Naruto admitted, sincerely. She looked at him, concern painted on her face.

"The worst part about it was that you were in it." He added, seriously. She widened her eyes slightly as she noticed the expression on Naruto's usually content face. It was replaced with a sheer worry.

"What happened?" She asked. He tried to answer, but his voice diminished. He averted his gaze hesitantly. She saw a rare emotion in his features. Sakura gently touched his cheek, allowing her to look directly into his bottomless eyes.

"Naruto, you know you can tell me." She said, softly and encouragingly. Naruto smiled weakly. His eyes were welling up with weak tears.

"You were gone." He forced, his voice thick. Sakura placed her other hand on his cheek, holding both of them now. Her eyes were more intense than usual, stronger than the ocean and brighter than any star.

"Naruto, I will never leave you alone." She whispered. She wanted to reach him. It seemed to work, for his eyes softened and he kissed her lovingly, stroking her wisps of wavy hair. Her hands slid down his cheeks, crawling down his neck and finally resting on his powerful shoulders. Their lips were solidly locked as their bodies became one. Words were no longer needed.

Later, Naruto fell asleep due to his heavy fatigue. He woke up once in the middle of the night though, and was welcomed by a thick darkness. However, he could see Sakura, who was like a faint star. He watched her breathe preciously. As he distantly fingered a loose strand of pink hair, he vowed to always protect her. He would not let her fade away.

'_I promise.'_

_

* * *

_

The snow had ceased to fall and the garish sun was aloft in the piercing blue sky. The peaceful snow, like a mirror, reflected the sunbeams, glistening like diamonds. Naruto was surprised to actually see snow in Hidden Leaf, which was a true rarity. He liked it though. Naruto, after having visited the Hokage's office and obediently delivered his report, made his way home.

As he walked casually through an empty street, he passed a girl. She did not seem familiar at the time; until he vaguely noticed the colour of her eyes…

He suddenly stopped, the wind awakening him. He swiftly turned around and saw a somewhat familiar face staring intently at him. Her coils of long ebony hair danced gracefully in the air. Her eyes like snowflakes penetrated him in a soothing way.

They just stared at each other for a few moments, digesting the encounter slowly. A thousand questions swirled through his mind. Everything seemed to proceed in slow motion. He envisioned memories from his childhood.

He saw a shy girl standing evasively in a corner. She would constantly stare admirably at him. When their eyes met, she would hastily avert her gaze. He never clearly understood why she did that. Despite her frailty and meekness, she was a strong girl. She yearned for acknowledgement, similar to him. Her eyes were usually soft, but gained a faint confidence when she fought for what she believed in. He respected her and even considered her a friend. One day though, at the age of seventeen, she left the village to train and fulfil missions. It was similar to a transfer.

Was she truly standing there? A gust of wind brought him back, and he fully realized who she was.

"Hinata…" He whispered, eyes wide. She brushed a wild strand of hair behind her ear.

"Naruto-kun…?" She questioned, stunned by his assertiveness. Naruto's face brightened considerably.

It was her.

It was her soft voice and those captivating eyes that ascertained him.

"Hinata, it is you." He said, cheerfully. He approached her and she stared at him, studying his tall height.

She no longer seemed to radiate a deep shyness, although she was still extremely meek. There was something different about her. Her eyes were harder, yet still so benevolent. Her hair was much longer, reaching the lowest part of her slender back. Her face was like porcelain, hard and gentle. Hinata did not say anything. She was still ensnared in the unexpected encounter. She was shocked. Naruto was merely overjoyed.

"I'm just as surprised as you are. How have you been?" He asked, excitedly. She continued to stare at him, questioningly.

"I-I can't believe it's you, Naruto-kun. It's been such a long time." Hinata said, sincerely. She could not stop staring at him.

"Yeah, where have you been?" He asked, more calmly. He consumed the sheer emotions she radiated.

"I have been in the bordering countries with my father. I accomplished missions given to me by the leaders there, so I could gain more experience and tolerance. My father trained me extensively as well. It's been three years." She told him, sincerely. He listened intently and realized that it had actually been so long since he had seen her.

"It's been that long, huh? But now you will stay here, right?" Naruto asked, regaining his happiness. She smiled warmly.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama wished for me to become a permanent ninja of Hidden Leaf. I too, yearned for my home." She answered, more brightly.

"That's great news!" He said, pleased. Hinata blushed faintly, the redness touching her skin warmly.

"H-How have you been?" She asked, apprehensively.

"I've had my ups and downs, but I'm fine now." He said, honestly. He smiled brightly, his eyes accentuating his joy.

"You still smile that way." She whispered. She looked away bashfully.

"Of course…! I can see many changes in you though." He said, warmly. She blushed even more.

"But you still blush!" He added, chuckling lowly. She automatically brought a hand to her lips, fingering them nervously.

"Relax, Hinata." He said, optimistically. They grew quiet again, absorbing each others presence. He was truly overwhelmed to see her back safely.

"Th-There were many times when I… I thought of you during my absence." She blurted out, slowly. It made Naruto's heart soar. Hinata could not believe she just said that.

"Thank you, Hinata. I missed you too." He said, eagerly. Her eyes widened by his complimenting statement. Her blush spread across her cheeks, growing stronger.

She had forgotten how strongly she felt for him. She used to frequently faint when she was close to him during her younger age. She was more controllable and mature now though. However, she could not stop her cheeks from reddening.

Her feelings came back to her like an unstoppable wave.

Naruto smiled, enjoying her gentle aura. He always did. He mentally giggled over the difference between her and Sakura.

"Neji and Kiba did too, actually. They were always whining about you. Have you met them yet, by the way?" He questioned.

"Yes, I was with them yesterday." She answered, smiling. Suddenly, her face grew surprised.

"Which reminds me, I have to meet Shino now. I'm already late." Hinata said, worriedly. She looked at him, expectantly, waiting for a reply.

"I see. Tell Shino I said hi." He uttered, understandingly. She shifted her gaze to the ground, not really wanting to say goodbye. However, she could not let Shino wait.

Naruto stared at her, noticing her reluctance and mild disappointment. He smiled.

"Hinata…" He said… She looked up. Her eyes were strong.

"It was really nice to see you again. Can we meet up later sometime?" He asked, lively.

"I would like that." She answered, delighted. Her smile was bright and grateful. He smiled affirmatively.

She bowed slightly, before running towards the centre of town. He was going the opposite direction, so he watched her run lightly.

"See you, Hinata." He shouted, energetically. Hinata stopped. She stood there for a moment, not sure what to do. Then she turned around and decided to wave earnestly. He smiled warmly and proceeded forward, satisfied with his abrupt, yet meaningful encounter. He could not wait to see Sakura and tell her.

A familiar feeling of faint loneliness swallowed his heart when he came home. It was empty.

Why did he feel that? He knew that Sakura would always come back. Brushing that thought aside, he slipped into bed and stared at the ceiling. It strengthened the hollow feeling in his stomach. He smiled though. It had been a good day. The only thing he needed now was Sakura. He felt inevitable slumber capture him. And he slept.

* * *

He heard a disturbing crash, which caused him to slowly wake up. He opened his azure eyes and scanned the room. 

"Sakura?" He called, slipping out of bed and wandering to the front door. He found her there, standing stiffly..

"Sakura! He shouted, happily. He approached her enthusiastically, but he stopped when he realized that her aura was grave. Her emerald eyes were distant and evasive. Her eyebrows were furrowed as she finally looked up at him, seriously. He immediately understood that there was something troubling her.

"What is it?" He asked, softly.

"I have some bad news." She informed. Naruto narrowed his eyes, questions forming in his mind.

* * *

_So, what do you think? Sasuke's reasons behind his second departure from the village are something which will be revealed later. If you did not get it, the first part of the story is from Naruto's point of view when he is waking up from the nightmare. This is going to be my second, very serious love story, so I really would like some comments. Thank you very much. If there are any questions, please ask._

_**-Curlybear **_


	2. Lonely Hearts

_An update! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I don't think this story was published on the Naruto-page, but only on my profile, hopefully everyone will get the chance to read this. Here is the next chappie. Please leave a review and have a good day._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 2 _Lonely Hearts_**

He could not hear the bitter air hum anymore. Her intense worry erased everything else. He could not resist focusing all his broad attention on her. He frowned disappointedly, before preparing himself for the news. He deliberately painted a forced smile on his face to soften the situation.

"It can't be that bad?" He asked, encouragingly. She approached him, the seriousness still attached to her pure face. His smile withered and he looked at her, questioningly.

"I visited Tsunade-sama. She assigned me and a group of other ninja to an extremely craving and dangerous mission." She informed, slowly and cautiously. Naruto tried to remain calm. He had learned to control his emotions, damn it.

It was like juggling though; one slip and an outburst of emotions ignited. He waited patiently for her to continue.

So, he missed and radiated a discomfort. His cerulean eyes narrowed, indicating that he was indeed absorbing the severity of the situation.

"We were told not to reveal the details of the mission. However, I must tell you that I will be gone for several weeks. We must retrieve something. I leave tomorrow." She whispered, slowly. Naruto felt worry, disappointment and weak anger swirl inside of him. He did not want her to leave. He had only been in the village for five days and had expected to spend many days with her.

"Sakura…" Naruto said. A visible sadness was painted on his face. Sakura gently stroked his cheeks, noticing his emotions.

She could feel his pain, just like he could feel hers.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I was not expecting this either." She admitted, forcing an encouraging smile. He took her meek hand and squeezed it tenderly. He absorbed her warmth.

"Don't worry. This is nothing. We'll get through it." He said, positively. No matter how long she had known Naruto, he never failed to amaze her with his most outstanding strength; his resilience, his characteristic and warm smile that radiates confidence and strong optimism. His incomparable energy was always strong.

His smile was so contagious; she could not help but smile back, no matter how frail it was.

"Why do you always understand?" She asked. She giggled slightly in amazement.

"Because I love you…" He whispered. She smiled brightly, absorbing his comforting aura. Naruto had always been open with his feelings, which was something she gradually learned to admire. It was something Sasuke always lacked, which caused her feelings for him to diminish, to evaporate.

"I…" She managed to say, before being strongly and abruptly kissed by Naruto. Their lips caressed each other with gentleness and passion. His tongue explored hers as he stroked her coils of pink hair that glided down her slender back. Her eyes were wide for a brief moment, before they gently closed.

They slipped into bed, kissing. The sheets covered them from the icy light. Some wild beams snuck in through the cracks. However, the blankets protected them for the world, giving them a moment of peace.

His strong body was on top of hers. He stared into her emerald eyes for a brief moment, getting lost in them, before kissing her lovingly. He went inside of her, being as gentle as possible. Sakura was breathing softly. She unleashed frail noises now and then. He released the kiss and brushed a strand of wild hair away from her face. It made her heart float like a wild feather. She smiled warmly, before their lips retouched caringly. Their bodies melted into one, like two puzzle pieces. They fit each other so easily.

It was a moment he wished would never end as he wrapped his arms around her protectively. He carefully strengthened his grip so that he could absorb her comforting aura. He felt her soft breath caress his chest as he placed his chin on her head.

'_Stay with me.'_

He distantly peeked down at her, his azure eyes barely open.

'_I can't protect you when you're gone.'_

Her eyes were closed. She deserved the rest her body desperately needed.

'_You'll come back, right?'_

He firmly placed a kiss on her cheek, before allowing slumber to capture him as well.

'_I can't lose you…'_

_

* * *

_

Naruto accompanied her to the gates. Here, they would separate, much to their dismay. This was not right, yet duty calls.

Two puzzle pieces were meant to fit and be together.

_The picture was broken now._

He felt like she was slowly fading away. A faint whiteness seemed to swallow her. He gently grasped her hand. He wanted her to stay. Her eyes broke the veil as she stared at him.

"Come back safely." He whispered. Sakura wanted him to smile for her. She wanted to see that unbreakable grin that prevailed and vanquished everything. It was not there, but she knew she was a source to his smile. She gently wrapped her arms around him. She buried her face in his jacket, trying to reach his heart. She squeezed the fabric with calm hands.

"Don't worry. Before I leave though, I want to see your smile." She said, warmly and encouragingly.

'_Why is she forcing herself to be strong…? For me…?'_

Naruto could not reject her request. He smiled brightly, showing his teeth and closing his eyes tightly. She etched his smile into her memory.

_She_ was truly the source to _his_ smile, but _his_ smile was the source to _her_ strength.

"That's more like it." She said. Her voice was woven with a mixture of happiness and sadness. It was bittersweet. Silence enveloped them, before Sakura tilted her head slightly.

"I have something for you to hold onto…" She said, smiling frailly. She presented a ribbon to him, which looked familiar in his eyes. It was crimson.

"Take care of it while I'm gone; I'm counting on you." She commanded, weakly. She looked at him. The corona in her eyes was strong.

They were like moons, faint and strong at the same time.

"Sure. Leave it to me." He said, determinedly. She took his hand and tied the red ribbon around his wrist, tightening it securely. She noticed her team-mates distantly ushering her to cease her conversation with Naruto.

She unleashed a heavy sigh, before gently placing her lips on his, caressing them smoothly. He stroked her cheek with trembling hands. Sakura released their strong lock.

"Promise me…" He began, suddenly. Their foreheads were touching. However, His eyes were gazing avertedly at the snowy ground. She gave him a questioning look.

"Promise me you'll come back." He whispered. His fists were clenched.

"What is it with you and promises?" She asked, laughing slightly. He looked at her now, his eyes sharp with seriousness. It was an intense gaze that he rarely wore.

They seemed to glow eerily, stormy like a strong ocean. Her smile faded and she squeezed his hand. A look of comprehension radiated from her eyes.

"M-m… I Promise. I'll come back." She whispered. Her voice seemed weak, but Naruto could tell that she was speaking from the roots of her heart. It was woven with a frail confidence. Naruto could hear it.

"That's my girl." He answered, contentedly. A faint smile was painted on his face, before he grew grave again. He suddenly embraced Sakura, holding her gently, yet tightly. She could hear and feel the rapid tattoo of his heart. Naruto placed his hand on her exceedingly long locks of hair. Then, he strengthened his grip around her, causing her to shiver slightly. Naruto lowered his head, so that his golden strands of hair tickled her forehead…

"I'll be waiting here." He whispered and released his captivating embrace. She brought a hand to his cheek. It stayed there for a moment, before it slid down the side of his face as she slowly walked away from him.

Her hair fluttered in the icy breeze as it danced passed them. He solemnly watched her until she was out of sight. She turned around once though. Her eyes were stained with tears, but she looked brave; and she was smiling. The warmth of her smile melted the pain in his heart.

'_Please, come back…'_

She seemed to be enveloped by that reoccurring veil of whiteness, which intimidated him. She was fading away, merging with the fog. He squinted profoundly, but it was to no avail. She was gone and all he could remember was her smile concealed by a thick whiteness that penetrated his vision.

He sighed, the emotions within him dying and awakening, flowing through him.

He turned around, ready to leave. Suddenly, he noticed a girl peeking at him from a short distance. As their eyes met she gasped.

"Hinata…?" He called, confusedly. Her eyes that matched the stars shined apprehensively. He approached her. She did not execute any movement; she only stood there, apparantly upset about something.

"N-Naruto-kun..." She whispered, weakly. She abruptly brought a nervous hand to her mouth. Her gaze was evasive and flat.

"Hey, are you training?" He asked. He tried to sound enthusiastic. He suspected a docile, yet friendly reply, but only received an uncomfortable and unexpected silence. Her cheeks were slightly red. Noticing her strange radiance, he gently questioned her behaviour.

"What's the matter?" He asked, concerned. She lowered her head and her raven tresses concealed her face.

"Nothing… I have to go now, I'll see you later." She blurted out. She looked up at him with wet eyes.

Then, she suddenly ran. Naruto was shocked by her abrupt action. He gasped, bewildered and confused.

"Hey, Hinata…?" He called out, thoughtlessly outstretching a hand in order to stop her. It was a useless attempt though. His hand sunk, swaying like a pendulum. He watched her run away. Her long hair danced gracefully in the thick air.

'_What's bothering her?' _

He stared deeply at her light footsteps that remained. Then, he shifted his gaze to the unbreakable gates and saw Sakura's face. Again.

'_Why do I feel... Alone?'_

_

* * *

_

Hinata ran all the way home. When she got there, she immediately jumped into the comfort of her bed. She buried her head in the soft pillow.

'_Why am I running away?'_

Seeing Sakura and him together created a sadness within her that of course had to affect not only her, but Naruto too. She could have just pretended that nothing was wrong, but she just had to act irrationally. She shut her eyes tightly, clenching the pillow with a strong grip.

Meeting Naruto that day was a moment she treasured. When she saw his golden hair blowing rhythmically in the wind and his unique smile... It was such a indescribable feeling. She remembered how she felt her heart beat strongly and her cheeks redden considerably. She was reminded of her younger days.

Her feelings for him were reborn. They had been asleep, but never forgotten. After that day, they were reawakened. She thought that due to her newly obtained courage, although still rather weak, she could try to confess her feelings to him. She could not do this now, even though…

She was in love with him. She had always been in love with him.

It hurts to see the person you love not return the same feelings.

It hurts to see the one you love hug another girl.

**It hurts to see the person you love, love somebody else. **

She felt her heart wither and crumble, like a broken flower. No matter how much she tried to dismiss the thought, she was not completely shocked over their relationship. She knew that he had always liked Sakura.

However, she did not know that Sakura had feelings for him. She remembered how she used to constantly chase Sasuke, vying for his attention and acknowledgement. Sakura has obviously changed, finally seeing Naruto's pureness and strength. She was lucky…

_Things have changed. _

_**Everything has changed. **_

Hinata had been absent for quite some time. Things were bound to have changed. She had just forgotten that and assumed Naruto was still reachable. She gently opened her pale eyes and stared at the stretching ceiling, wide and empty.

That's how she felt inside.

Suddenly, guilt swallowed her. Naruto was probably concerned and upset. By watching their intimate interaction, it seemed to her that Sakura was leaving for maybe a longer period of time. He probably needed a friend now; someone to lighten his heart from the unbearable trials of separation and worry.

'_That's right. Even though you love him, you can still be his friend.'_

Hinata had probably caused some extra weight too, after running away so abruptly. Slipping out of her bed, she changed quickly. When she was done, she ran out of her home. She was so consumed in finding him that she forgot a jacket to protect her from the piercing cold. She followed the winding road, searching for his warm face.

'_I sure have changed.'_

She would have never sought out Naruto when she was younger. Now it was different. She was too. She felt like she had to do this.

Before she left, they seemed to connect as friends, despite her shyness coming in the way. When they met coincidentally the other day, their conversation confirmed that there was still a weak friendship between them. Could she strengthen it? She was braver now. She was stronger now.

His smile motivated her. Maybe her smile could motivate him?

After some time, she found him, standing in the middle of a large field. It was a regular training area, but during the late evening, it was rarely occupied. The yellow blades of wheat, which vanquished the melting snow, tickled her feet as she approached him, discreetly.

The velvety sky was painted with countless stars and the darkness seemed to envelope her with a strong coolness. The contrasting wheat glowed like gold.

The wind carried her hair that matched the night, strands of hair caressing her face. She stared at him, uncertainly. He turned around. His eyes were blank, yet there was a faint sparkle breaking through the blueness. He greeted her with a weak smile as she came closer.

"Hinata…" He said, attempting to widen his smile, but it was futile. It seemed to shatter. His voice sent a wave through her. Hinata was not thinking clearly.

Thousands of thoughts were swirling through her mind. She was nervous…

'_What should I say? Are you alright? Why are you here? I feel stupid…'_

"I-I'm so sorry, Naruto-kun." She blurted out, impulsively. Naruto looked at her, his face painted with puzzlement. His weak smile reappeared again.

"Why are you apologizing?" He asked, warmly.

It seemed that he did not hold any resentment or sadness against her previous actions.

Hinata's white eyes widened with shock. She was intoxicated with a speechlessness that she could not break out of easily. His smile faded and he looked at her, seriously.

"More importantly, you were upset. What happened?" He asked, visibly concerned. He took a step forward and they were rather close now, causing her heart to leap wildly. He was truly full of kindness. She could even feel it.

'_He is so unselfish.' _

"Oh, it was nothing… Really…" She persuaded. She wanted to ease his worry. He had enough to think about already. She looked up at him, sincerely. Then, she realized that he deserved an honest reply.

"I did not know that you were seeing Sakura. It just surprised me. That's all…" She admitted, slowly. She did not know how to exactly formulate herself. Naruto shifted his gaze to the snowy ground.

"She was leaving for a mission, right? It must be hard on you." She began. "When you needed someone, I just ran off. I'm sorry." She whispered, slowly. Her voice was genuine. Naruto stared at her, his blue gaze piercing and strong.

"Is that why you are apologizing?" He asked, uncertainty woven in his voice. She nodded timidly. A faint blush appeared on her cold cheeks. He smiled, a little more strongly this time.

"I should have told you the other day that I was seeing Sakura, so you did not have to be shocked. Sorry…" He said, apologetically. He paused for a moment, gathering his words, before continuing slowly.

"And when you say I need someone now… It is true. I do need a friend now." He admitted, distantly. He gazed pensively at the sky, absorbing the sight of the engulfed stars.

"Am I friend…? In your eyes?" She asked with an almost inaudible tone. He abruptly shifted his gaze to her face. Her eyes were shut tightly, as if she were bracing herself. He was surprised by her question.

'_Please, say I am something to you.'_

She shivered with nervousness, afraid of the response she was about to receive. Maybe she had not changed as much as she thought. Here she was; her confidence as weak as the faltering snow. She was ashamed. She thought she was stronger than this.

"Of course we are friends, Hinata." She heard him say, warmly. She looked up at him and met his intense eyes. They were radiating with sincerity. And he was smiling widely. It caused her heart to float like a feather.

"What did you think? I am your friend, and you are mine." He repeated, seeing the surprised reaction on Hinata's face. She felt a rising happiness surge within her, causing her eyes to receive a grateful glow. His words caused her to forget about her uncertainty towards her confidence.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun…" She whispered.

"It's only the truth. Remember it." He said, cheerfully. She nodded, a smile forming on her lips.

Silence enveloped them, not an awkward one; it was pleasant and calming. She began to shiver though, for the cold swallowed her. She only remembered now that she had forgotten to dress properly. Naruto noticed.

"Are you cold? What are you doing, dressed like that?" He asked, irritably, but still smiling.

"I forgot my jacket…" She said, meekly. He sighed lightly, before removing his jacket and placing it around her delicate shoulders. As she felt his strong touch, her body stiffened and her cheeks reddened. She peeked up at his face and noticed that his eyes were glowing warmly.

"There…" He whispered, caringly.

"T-Thank you…" She said. He only displayed a true "Naruto-smile" on his face, which pleased her.

"Are you alright?" Hinata asked. She did not want to burden him, nor want him to be cold because of her. He looked at her, appreciatively.

There was something relaxing about her aura. She was so gentle and kind, a pure innocence shining through her. It calmed his wild spirit.

He did not feel so lonely now, due to her strong and comforting presence.

"Don't worry, I'm not cold. And yeah, I'm fine now. A friend came." He said, brightly. She blushed again. A warm gratitude flowed through her as she watched him turn around.

"Let's go. I'll take you home, if you like." He suggested. She nodded willingly and they left the fields, which was like a sea, for the wind caused the blades to dance gracefully. Hinata took one last glance at the meadow, and thought that it was not so empty, when Naruto was standing within it.

* * *

Naruto followed her all the way home. They soon came to her house, standing in all its glory. It was majestic and much bigger than his house. He had been there with Neji once, but his eyes never resisted widening by its massive size. Hinata turned to face him. She seemed calmer now.

"Thanks for taking me home, Naruto-kun." She said, gratefully.

"No problem… By the way, just Naruto is fine, alright?" He insisted, sincerely. She considered it only for a moment, before listening obediently to his request. She nodded affirmatively.

"Okay..." She agreed, meekly. He smiled, a warm feeling swirling inside of him.

"Goodnight, Hinata." He bid her, more energetically this time.

"Goodnight, Naruto." She replied. Her voice was soft.

"Hey, good…!" He shouted. He was pleased to hear her say his name in an informal way.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" She asked. She wanted to be certain. Her voice was dominated with a modest concern. She stared at him shyly.

"I'll be fine. I'll see you around, okay?" He said, happily. She smiled, grateful to see him more like himself. However, sometimes, it seemed like it was forced. She stood there silently before remembering his kind offer to keep her warm.

"Here is your jacket…" She uttered, removing it and handing it over to him politely. He shook his head, rejecting it. He smiled cunningly.

"Hang on to it. It's to ascertain our next meeting. See you…" He confirmed as he waved calmly.

"Okay…" She whispered. He began to walk away. Hinata stared at him as his hair blew in the wind. All she could think of was those words he said to her.

_Of course we are friends, Hinata._

_I am your friend, and you are mine._

The words were forever carved inside of her heart.

* * *

_Please leave a review! Things will get really exciting next time! Thank you for reading and until next time._

**-Curlybear **


	3. Unfallen Snow

_Hello! Chapter three is here. Thank you for all the reviews. You are all very supportive and it keeps my motivation up. To answer your question blackman: It is not exactly a HinaNaruSaku, it is just that after Sakura dies, Naruto has problems letting go and forgetting her, which leads to a wall between him and Hinata. That wall is Sakura. That is how I thought at least. This chapter reveals the mission's details and how things will progress. There is also a little bit of NaruHina. I hope you enjoy and please review! _

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 3 _Unfallen Snow_**

Hinata sat in her room and stared out of the window, pensively. The velvety clouds covered the sky like a thick blanket. There was no sun, no sky, just clouds. She waited expectantly for the snow to fall. The snow was so beautiful and it gave her hope.

Some days had gone by and Hinata could not stop thinking about Naruto. She could smell his precious scent from his jacket and it soothed her. It was as if he was right next to her. She clutched the jacket and decided to give it back to him. Hinata discreetly stepped out of her room. She made her way through the long hall, before noticing her father looking surprisingly worried. His pale eyes were staring flatly at the dusty ground. She stopped and stared at him questioningly.

"Hello, father… Is there something wrong?" She asked, politely. Her voice was woven with concern.

"Hinata… It's Neji…" He uttered, seriously. She looked at him with worried eyes, afraid of the news he was about to tell her.

* * *

She proceeded down the road to reach Naruto's house. The wind was strong today and the world was wrapped in an unbreakable veil of greyness, which radiated a strong mournfulness. The air was bitter and it seemed like it would snow, although no frozen tears fell from the endless heavens filled with clouds like thick ribbons. She looked up, worry gradually filling her eyes. 

She approached his house and encouraged herself several times to knock on the welcoming door, which seemed like a challenge in itself. She hesitated frequently, raising her hand and lowering it as if she was merely exercising in front of the door. She even considered leaving, but she told herself to be brave.

'_You're friends, remember?'_

Hinata finally found the courage within her to knock on the door. It was more like a tap, soft and barely audible. She regretted knocking that way. Her hand was trembling in the air. The door opened swiftly and she immediately shut her eyes with shock. She quickly opened them and saw a surprised Naruto staring at her.

"Ah, Hinata…!" He blurted out. His face was adorned with puzzlement, before a smile appeared on his lips.

"I-I just came to return the jacket to you." She informed, presenting the jacket which was neatly folded in her hands. Naruto stared questioningly at it for a moment, before accepting it silently.

"Well, I'll see you later." She said, growing embarrassed and shy. Before she could turn around and leave, Naruto stopped her with his soft voice.

"Hey, why are you leaving?" He asked. A red carpet covered her cheeks lightly.

"Let's go for a walk or something." He suggested, cheerfully. She stood there speechlessly for a moment, before agreeing to his proposal. She nodded gently as she watched him put on his protective jacket and close the door, locking it securely.

* * *

"So, what have you been doing lately?" He asked, curiously. They found a lonely bench under an old tree, waiting patiently for a visitor to arrive. The tree was covered with a blanket of sparkling snow, which caused it to bend slightly. It radiated a protective aura. It acted almost like a faint barrier against the unbeatable cold, for its exceedingly long branches hung low, swaying gently over them. Her eyes that matched the whiteness that consumed the world stared softly at the seat, before she sat down. The mournful greyness enveloped her, but Naruto's warmth caused her heart to lighten and she did not feel so cold. 

"I have been relaxing and training in order to be ready for any mission to come up." She answered, meekly. She stared at the short, golden blades of grass that seemed to poke through the bitter snow.

"How have you been?" She asked, gently.

"I've been okay, except that I have been really bored." He said with a complaining tone. He thought about Sakura's absence.

"Are you worried about Sakura?" She asked, abruptly. He looked at her questioningly, before staring blankly at the dreary skies.

"Yeah, kind of, but she is really strong. I believe in her." He answered, sincerely and spiritedly. He smiled weakly, but it was so real. His presence and radiance was so strong she felt her heart jump wildly.

Suddenly, she grew distant, thoughts dancing through her worried mind. She thought about Neji and the troubled look on her father's face. A thick silence appeared, causing Naruto to gaze at her worriedly.

_She thought about…_

"What's the matter, Hinata? You seem spaced out." He said, looking at her with an uplifting smile. She leaned forward, bringing her hands to her face. Her curtain of ebony hair fell forward, wispy strands covering her eyes.

"Neji is injured…" She whispered, weakly. Naruto widened his azure eyes, alarmed to hear that Neji was wounded. Naruto had just been teamed up with him and all he could picture in his mind was his strength.

"Is he okay?" Naruto asked. Worry mercilessly filled his heart as he though about his friend's safety. Hinata nodded faintly as she raised her head and looked at him with sparkling eyes. Her face was painted with uncertainty. It was as if she was searching for something to say.

'_Is she...?'_

"He'll most likely recover. What worries me is that…" She managed to say. Naruto looked at her inquisitively, not knowing why he felt a strange sensation swirl through his stomach. It was truly incomprehensible. Her eyes strengthened this feeling. He waited patiently for her to continue, giving her a serious gaze to encourage her to proceed.

"His injury occurred during an ANBU scouting, which has a relation to Sakura's mission. I don't really understand, but they are somehow linked. However, Sakura's mission continues as we speak. His group retreated after their encounter with the enemy." She informed, slowly. Naruto consumed every word, trying to comprehend. An explosive feeling burst inside of him, causing his heart to beat wildly. His cerulean eyes widened slightly, realising that Sakura could be in grave danger.

"How do you know this?" He asked, calmly. Hinata shifted her deep gaze to the golden leaves that seemed to flutter in the air, falling from the mighty trees. Her ebony strands of hair caressed her face.

"My father received this information from the other ANBU from Neji's team. I thought you should know, since…" She whispered, not managing to fulfil her sentence. He instantly reacted by standing up. She mirrored his movements; not knowing what kind emotions that were tearing him apart. She could not see him properly, for his golden locks partially concealed his face.

"Naruto…?" She asked, worriedly. She looked at him with apprehension. Her voice was benevolent, which caused him to awaken from his deep concern. She carefully moved to face him. As expected, his face was unsmiling and his sapphire eyes were staring blankly at the ground.

"Should I have not told you?" She asked, softly. Naruto finally met her white gaze, a frown still adorning his face. His eyes though, radiated a sincerity and seriousness.

"No, I am glad you told me. Thank you." He said, truthfully. She was penetrated by the softness of his words, causing her to stiffen. She was stuck in his voice and presence. A gust of wind was born, causing their hair to flutter lightly. She slowly broke out of her entrapment and lowered her eyes, not knowing exactly what to say. They were quite close, causing her heart to leap and her cheeks to blush.

Light tears developed in her eyes and slowly danced down her cheeks. It was now she realized that she was upset over the entire situation. Thing were happening and developing so fast, that she found it hard to cope. Naruto noticed this and hated to see her like this. Tears were so painful to observe, no matter what. She brought a hand to wipe them away, so they would not stain the situation she was in.

She did not want to cry in front of him.

'_I don't want to cause him to worry even more…' _

"Don't cry. Everything will be okay." He consoled, gently. He was so calm. She nodded vigorously, trying to seem convincing. She wanted to be strong too.

He came closer, wanting to pull her close, but he did not know how she would react. Instead, he briefly stroked the side of her neck, gently catching a wisp of hair. She looked up at him, cheeks flushed with a vibrant redness.

"It will be okay." He repeated, encouragingly. She smiled weakly as he removed his hand.

"M-m..." She managed, bravely.

"You know, my worry is not that strong when I'm around you." He said, clearly and suddenly. She looked up at him. Her face was painted with pure astonishment. He showered her with kindness no matter what she said that triggered a concern or excessive weight in his heart and mind. He was always kind to her, no matter what.

_No matter what…_

She was completely speechless, so she could only nod affirmatively, but she hoped that her extremely grateful face could speak for her. He tried his best to smile appreciatively. A silence enveloped them briefly, before he broke it gently.

"Hinata, may I see Neji?" He asked. She nodded, knowing that his concern for both Neji and Sakura was growing uncontrollably. The thought of Naruto loving Sakura so much weakened her spirit, but she wanted to help him find her. She was worried too. She did not want to see Naruto unhappy and concerned.

"Thank you…" He said, gratefully. When he said that, she sensed that there was something more behind his words. Not only his words, but his face radiated an ambiguity, which was mixed with a sincere gratitude. It seeped into her, mercilessly.

* * *

They entered an empty room filled with an indescribable gloominess. The winter light crept through the open window, creating a hollow feeling. Neji lay lifeless in a bed tucked away in a discreet corner. His locks, which had darkened considerably, hung loosely, framing his face like an ebony halo. He was visibly in peace, which pleased Hinata, for she had seen him recently in pain, which was a rarity. His eyebrows were no longer furrowed and his eyes were shut gently. She approached him with soft footsteps and Naruto mimicked her movements. 

"Neji…" He whispered, studying his injured body and noticing scars that adorned his torso. Bandages were wrapped securely around his arm.

"He has been asleep since morning. He should awaken shortly. We should wait until then." She suggested, carefully. She played absently with her raven coils of hair, a habit of hers which she thoughtlessly executed when she was extremely worried. Her frail fingers trembled slightly. Naruto seemed to notice this, including her snowflake eyes which were staring emphatically at the ground. She felt her heart ardently beat. Suddenly, she felt a light touch on her frail shoulder.

"Don't worry, He'll pull through, remember?" He assured her, cheerfully. She looked up at him, her eyes wide. He was smiling, brightly.

How could he be so positive at a time like this? It was something she would never comprehend, but she admired this rare strength that he possessed. Sakura could be hurt and Neji was injured, yet his hope did not die, nor falter. She smiled weakly, appreciating his belief.

They waited for thirty minutes, before Neji began to shift softly, groaning slightly from the piercing pain that surged through his body.

"Neji…!" Naruto and Hinata said simultaneously. She lent over him. He ceased his movements and paused briefly, before gently and slowly opening his vibrant eyes. They were like crescent moons.

"Hinata… N-Naruto…" He muttered, weakly.

"How are you feeling?" Hinata asked, worriedly. She stroked a wild strand of hair from his face.

"I'm fine." He answered, softly. He insistently sat up, leaning forward so his arms were resting on his legs.

"Naruto… There is something I must tell you." He admitted, seriously. Naruto came closer, so he would not have to overexert himself.

"Our scouting encountered the enemy which Sakura's team is pursuing in order to retrieve a stolen item from our village. They are a strong band of outlawed ninja." He informed, clearly. His tone was grave. Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"What kind of item is it?" Naruto asked, quietly. However, he found it difficult to stay calm in such a disquieting situation.

"It is a scroll which contains confidential information. Tsunade-sama will not even inform us. However, I believe it concerns forbidden techniques." He answered, truthfully. His face was as hard as stone.

"How was the scroll stolen?" Hinata asked, curiously. Naruto looked at her, appreciating her concern and interest in getting to the bottom of the situation as well.

"They stole it in the middle of the night, eliminating the guards easily. Tsunade-sama acted immediately, so they sent my ANBU group to investigate and another ANBU group to retrieve the scroll. They probably needed Sakura's healing abilities." Neji continued, slowly. Naruto felt a strange sensation swirl in his stomach; an extreme worry. The only thoughts that ran through his mind were what can I do and more importantly, is Sakura alright?

"What can I do, Neji?" Naruto asked. He had to intervene now, not only for Sakura, but to aid Konoha in preserving its secrets and safety.

"Tsunade-sama is probably planning to send out reinforcements soon. She may summon you. If not you must only hope for her safety." He said, looking directly at Naruto with sharp eyes. He winced slightly, before Hinata persuaded him gently to lie down again, which he obediently did. His breathing increased heavily and he looked up at Naruto with hopeful eyes.

"Don't lose your strong hope now, Naruto…" He whispered, before falling into unconsciousness. Naruto jumped out of his chair hastily, as if wanting to prevent him from doing so, but it was futile. He sat down again, lowering his head. His golden strands of hair hung flaccidly, covering parts of his face. He rested his forehead on his folded hands, clenching them tightly as he pondered.

"I have to go." Naruto said, lowly. Before Hinata could respond or comfort him, the door opened callously and her father approached, a hard look painted on his face. They both turned around in alarm.

"Hinata, Tsunade-sama requests your presence." He stated in a smooth tone. Hinata looked at him, confusedly. A link was connected within her as she realized that this may have something to do with Sakura's mission. Her eyes widened and she hesitantly shifted her gaze to Naruto, who gave her a serious, yet encouraging look. He nodded.

"I'll leave at once." She answered, reflecting her father's hard stare. It was forced, but strong. Naruto accompanied her wordlessly. When they entered the courtyard, which lead to an exit, he watched Hinata stop discreetly.

"It should have been you. I can't save Sakura." She said, softly. She turned around now, showing her worried face. Naruto was so impressed by how she valiantly wanted to prove to her father that she was strong. The look she previously wore was one she only showed to him. She was usually as soft as the snow, but around the man she wished acknowledgement from, she was like ice. She looked rather nervous now as he absorbed her words.

"Do you want me to come with you?" He asked, warmly. Hinata, with a grateful look on her face, nodded. They made their way to the Hokage's office, each carrying a feeling of worry, anticipation and heaviness.

* * *

She stood there nervously leaning against the wall, waiting for Tsunade and a few others to call her in. She heard their eager whispering. They wondered deeply if there had been any casualties or deaths. She grew more worried inside and she could not hide it. Naruto had gone with her, which she appreciated greatly. She blushed just by thinking about it. She did not know if it was for her or for Sakura, but she knew it meant something. The door opened suddenly. 

"You may enter." Shizune stated and everyone immediately followed her order and walked in.

"I'll… I'll ask her... If…" She managed to say, before Naruto interrupted her.

"It's okay." He said and gently urged her to proceed. She nodded again before continuing towards the door.

"I'll wait here." He called to her. She looked back and he only caught a glimpse of her, for the doors closed. Her pure eyes were full of trust.

He believed in her, the same way he believed in Sakura.

He leaned against the wall and looked up at the empty ceiling, which filled his heart with that familiar feeling of loneliness. He was falling apart, not able to maintain the hope which usually resided within him. Why? He believed in Sakura… Suddenly, his calmness collapsed.

* * *

"I'll make this quick. You are to depart for the northern forests, where an ANBU team needs aid. They were sent to retrieve an item of high value from a band of ninja. However, we have not heard from them. They must have encountered the enemy. It is an A-class mission, which consists of high danger." She paused, staring at the six ninja, absorbing their scattered and mixed feelings. 

"Once you find them, you must report back to us immediately. You have 30 minutes to get ready. Meet by the gates. Questions can be given to the team leader, who is Hatake Kakashi. Hurry…" She continued, slowly. She nodded affirmatively, indicating that she wanted them to leave at once. All of them hurriedly moved out, except for Hinata, who remained unmoving.

"Hokage-sama…" She whispered, nervously.

"What is it, Hinata?" Tsunade answered, seriously. Hinata put on her brave face and looked up, her eyes sharp.

"Why didn't you choose Naruto?" She asked, narrowing her eyes with mild curiosity. Tsunade sighed deeply, playing distantly with her wispy golden hair.

"Naruto has just finished a mission and is assigned for a different one now. Besides, his emotions always get in the way in it comes to Sakura. It is too dangerous for him. We cannot risk him being taken over by the fox demon." Tsunade said, sincerely. Her face was usually unbreakable, but when she looked at Hinata's pure and soft face, her features suddenly softened as well.

"I am just as worried about Sakura and Naruto as you are. You are the strongest piece in the group, so do your best." She admitted, whisperingly. Her voice was encouraging, which gave Hinata a small strength. It was not whole though. She bowed, before walking out of the door.

Naruto noticed her and looked at her strongly. He was waiting for her to tell him… Her voice was lost for a moment. She searched within herself and found it again, but it was weak.

"We're going to find her." She said, simply. She sighed, preparing herself to say the next words carefully.

"Tsunade-sama does not want you to go because she is merely worried about you." She whispered. Naruto reacted badly, as if he had expected that answer. His aura was stronger now.

"That is so typical of the old lady." He said, almost irritably. He impulsively approached the door, opened it and entered the room to confront the Hokage. Hinata hesitantly followed him, wanting to prevent him, but felt like he deserved to unleash some anger or at least a demand for a full answer. He even felt untouchable at that point.

"Tsunade, why won't you let me go?" He asked, angrily.

"Naruto…" Hinata whispered, worriedly. Naruto's gaze was burning as it stared directly at Tsunade.

"So, you know about everything… I assume Neji told you? I knew you would react like this. Listen, Naruto… You are in no emotional condition to go on this mission. I know how much Sakura means to you and it could trigger the demon within you. I won't let you go. I can't risk it." She answered him, strictly. Her eyes reflected the same glare Naruto expressed.

"He did. What happens if I go?" He questioned, loudly.

"If you leave, I will not allow you to be a ninja of Konoha any longer, for you are disobeying me." She answered, sharply. She was quick. Maybe she had foreseen this. Naruto found no argument to throw back at her. He was stunned with emotion and almost let it control him. He was being ripped apart inside. He felt something burn within him.

"So you are already assuming that she is in danger? What kind of Hokage are you?" He muttered. He lowered his head, before walking hastily out of the room. Hinata bowed awkwardly, before following after him quickly.

They came outside, where the sky was being engulfed with a fiery pinkness. The stars were being born, shining preciously above them. Night was approaching, covering its endless cloak over the heavens.

"Naruto…!" Hinata called, gently. He stopped walking and she mirrored his movements, stopping confusedly.

"I should not have said that…" He whispered, regrettably. It was Hinata's turn to counter. She wanted to help him.

"You never hide your feelings, Naruto. That is why you are so strong." She said, walking over to him so that she could face him. She acted meekly, for his presence always caused her to shiver. Her white eyes stared up at him, full of concern. She was smiling softly. Naruto slowly moved his blue eyes directly to her gaze. Their eyes met.

"Don't worry. I'll try my best, just like you would." She whispered. The undying wind appeared and blew past them. It was true; Naruto turned his feelings into an indescribable strength. She was going to adopt this method.

"Now I have to worry about you as well." He admitted, with a frail smile on his face. Hinata widened her eyes and an inerasable blush appeared on her face.

"Don't worry. I'll come back." She said, with an uplifting smile.

"Hinata, be careful, okay?" He said, seriously. His eyes were narrowed, hard and unbreakable. Her smile vanished as she stared at him, feeling his sincerity.

"M-m… I will." She admitted, meekly. She lowered her gaze, staring at the snow. Naruto turned around, giving her one last look, before leaving for his home.

She would treasure this moment forever. She realized that their friendship was blooming, which she wished for.

However, it was _her_ who was watching _him_ walk away. As she stared at his back, she realized that she was only getting herself hurt. She did not want to accept it and he did not directly show it, but she knew that the only thing that was on his mind was Sakura. His face could not betray his feelings. She could see through his smile. He was letting her in, but at the same time, Sakura was standing in the middle. And he could only see her. She wanted him to be happy, but she wanted to listen to her heart too. She was stuck. Being with him only made her feelings stronger, and she could neither deny nor resist them. Why? Because Naruto needed her.

Her white orbs looked up and the sky darkening considerably. She could not understand her situation properly, but she knew one thing:

'_I am so close, yet so far away.'_

**_And the snow never fell._**

**_

* * *

_**

_If you have any questions, feel free to ask me. Next time there will be a lot of action and realization of feelings. I hope you liked this chapter. Please review for me. Thank you very much! _

_-Curlybear _

**_  
_**


	4. Emptiness and Weakness

_Hello! I have responded to two reviews:_

_Achalon: I appreciate your thoughts! Thank you. It made me really ponder on Naruto's character. However, as I had planned, there is a reason why Naruto did not react like he usually would upon hearing he could not go after her, which is explained in this chapter. Also, you will eventually learn how Naruto has become a calmer person. So keep reading and find out! Thanks:)  
_

_ Mikeee: Thank you for your question and for your compliments. When Naruto is under a lot of emotional stress, the kyuubi can take over, just as it has done when he for example fought Sasuke. I don't think he can control it. I believe if he were to see Sakura in grave danger, this would most likely happen. I am glad you like the story though! Thanks:)_

_And a super thanks to everyone else who reviewed chapter 3: shadowkeepre, Hidatsa-san, herofury, warprince2000 and krnXplaya202__!  
_

_This chapter was really difficult to write. I hate having to do this to Naruto, not to mention Sakura, because I really like them, but I am writing this not only because the plot is intense, but also to challenge myself. Therefore, please review and tell me if there is anything out of place and I will correct it! If there are any questions, I will answer them. So, review pleaaase! ;) Enjoy the chapter:)_

* * *

_**Chapter 4 Emptiness And Weakness  
**_

Glowing spots were painted on the curtained sky as Hinata made her way to the meeting place. It was getting colder. The air was bitter and she felt a strange harshness consume her. The moon tried desperately to fight the swallowing clouds, but could only illuminate a faint light through them. She was harbouring inerasable thoughts of Naruto.

He should not be alone now, for his worry was probably unbearable. She knew he was strong. However, one could never deny the emotions that floated within. For Naruto, who always followed his heart and listened to his feelings, it was probably exceptionally stressful. These worrying thoughts would probably cause her concentration to haze, but she would try her best, for him.

She grasped her long hair and tied it with a white ribbon as she walked along the snowy road. In the distance she noticed her group waiting. She felt somewhat ready, but something was weighing down her spirit. She brushed the thought away and greeted her team with a discreet nod. Her group members were not acquaintances of hers, but she noticed a few familiar faces, including her leader, Kakashi. She wondered what was going through his mind, for he knew both Sakura and Naruto extremely well.

"Hyuuga Hinata?" He asked, plainly. His onyx eye which was usually lazy looking was narrowed with seriousness. She nodded timidly.

"Everyone is here now. Let's move out." He ordered with a hard tone. Everyone jumped swiftly in the air, following each other closely. Hinata watched Kakashi, who wore an unreadable expression on his partially masked face. She suddenly realized that she felt isolated from the rest of the group. Something did not feel right.

* * *

Naruto never went home. He stopped in the middle of the road. Something was preventing him from moving forward. He knew what it was… It was Sakura. Even _her_ words could not stop him from listening to his heart. 

_Naruto stared at Sakura, who was standing in the middle of the emerald field. The blades of grass matched her glassy eyes as she met Naruto's strong gaze. _

"_I found you." He said, cheerfully. A smile adorned his face as he approached her quickly. Her pink hair fluttered gently in the air as she welcomed him with a weak embrace. She let go of him and closed her eyes. _

"_Naruto, were you worried about me?" She asked, softly. Naruto stroked her strands of loose hair affectionately. _

"_Of course I was. You just came home from a mission yesterday and I still did not hear from you." Naruto answered, truthfully. He sounded slightly irritated, yet he spoke heartily._

"_Sorry… Listen, Naruto…" She whispered, looking up at him with her irresistible eyes. He did not say anything, for he was ready to absorb her probably important words. _

"_Don't worry about me. If I am in danger during a mission, I don't want you to come after me. I don't want you to risk your life to protect me. So please, Naruto... I need you to take care of yourself instead of me all the time." She said, slowly and intensely. Her eyes were shining, as if she was holding back the tears. Naruto was stunned by her words, causing him to lose his voice. _

"_Do you understand, Naruto?" She asked, gently. She was smiling now, so warmly it could melt anyone. He knew what she was thinking. She did not want him to risk his life for her, because she valued him too important. He understood her…But something inside of him was rejecting her proposal. How could he just do nothing if she was in trouble? He could not control the fire within him. _

"_How can I do that? If you were in danger, I would beat the crap out of everyone and protect you, no matter what." He said, loudly. Her smile did not falter, for she knew he would react this way. His virtues were stronger than any metal. Protecting those close to him was something hard for him to resist doing._

"_Please, Naruto… I don't want to be protected. You have been doing that since we were twelve. I want to fight for my **beliefs **and be the one to protect you. I need to fight alone sometimes. Can you do this for me?" She asked, seriously. Naruto glanced away, his eyes that had captured the ocean staring thoughtfully at the stormy sky. She touched his cheek, causing him to stare back at her. He met her gaze and realized that she wished for this deeply, which he would respect. _

"_I'll try… I promise." He answered, sincerely. She smiled contentedly. He kissed her lightly on the lips and as he pulled away slowly, she suddenly placed her hand on the back of his head and kissed him strongly, returning his first touch with gratitude. His widened eyes gently closed. He stroked her jaw tenderly as he felt her play absently with his golden locks. Their lips unlocked and she gave him an appreciative look._

"_You are the best!" She said, happily. As she said that, he wondered if he could keep that promise. He would try though, for her sake. _

"_Yeah, I know!" He countered with a huge smile. _

That was when they had first gotten together. It was almost a year ago. He remembered it like it was only yesterday. It was the first time Sakura had truly shown him how unselfish she was. She wanted to be independent, which he respected. She wanted to be strong and prove it to him. However, now… Now that it was actually happening, he could not listen to her. Not being there for her was breaking him. He wanted to act; he wanted to be the one to save her. He knew that she needed her now. He did not care about Tsunade's strong warning. He was leaving. He was going to find her.

'_I am coming for you, no matter what.'_

_

* * *

_

Sakura was lying unmoving on the haphazard ground. She tried to shift, but she could not. Her pink locks covered her pale face and the ground like a river. She could only see a white light, but it gradually weakened. Suddenly she saw a new figure vanquishing the brightness.

'_Naruto…?'_

She outstretched her trembling hand, but she could not reach him. As she lay there, she thought about him. Memories rushed through her mind like the singing wind.

* * *

_She stared at the gates. It felt like she stood there for ages, but she was only there for a few moments. The tears streamed mercilessly down her face as she swiftly turned around and began to run. She had to tell Naruto. _

'_Sasuke… He's left again… Naruto…!'_

_She stumbled several times, for her emotions were breaking her severely. The rain was falling and it felt sharp against her pale skin. Then she saw him. His orange t-shirt vanquished the greyness that seemed to suffocate her. She coughed slightly, before staring at his shocked face. His eyes were wide, devoid of his usual vividness. _

"_N-Naruto… Naruto…!" She shouted, running over to him drastically. They clashed as he took her strongly in his arms. They both slowly sank to the ground, falling to their knees like crumbling cards. She clutched his shirt as she rested her forehead on his heavily breathing chest. _

"_Naruto… He's gone… He's left us again…" She said, her voice breaking slightly. _

"_I know…" He whispered, wrapping his arms around her securely. She looked up at him now, her eyes stained with tears. _

"_Why…? How…?" She asked, weakly. Naruto looked at her, his eyes drowned with countless of emotions. His mind harboured many answers, but how could he tell her?_

"_He's going to find his brother... He, Jiraiya and a few others have left to track down the last of Akatsuki... I tried to stop him, but…" He admitted, sincerely. _

"_That idiot…" She said, coldly. _

"_He said he would come back…Believe in him." Naruto encouraged. Sakura cried loudly and Naruto comforted her silently. He stroked her hair tenderly, wanting her to know that he was there for her. _

_

* * *

She met Naruto coincidentally in the streets of Konoha. She smiled weakly as he approached her brightly. _

"_Sakura…! How are you feeling?" He asked warmly with a bright smile._

_"I'm okay today… Sorry for being so upset the other day." She answered, truthfully. She was staring blankly at the ground._

"_Don't worry. Always tell me how you feel. Then I'll know what to say. Leave it to me." Naruto exclaimed, happily. He pointed at himself with an eager thumb, before placing his hands proudly on his hips. She looked at him profoundly. _

"_It's amazing how much you have changed after so many years." She blurted out suddenly. Naruto looked at her inquisitively. She smiled awkwardly at first, before it reverted to her own typical smile: beautiful and sincere. _

"_Thank you for being my friend." She said, more cheerfully. He shivered slightly, realizing that her whole presence made his soul bend. _

"_No problem…" He whispered._

_

* * *

_

"_Naruto, are you okay? Naruto, can you hear me?" She shouted. She felt her heart skip beats. Was she this worried about him? He did not respond. Here she was, trying to rejuvenate Naruto, who was in an appalling condition. He was barely breathing and a considerably deep wound adorned his torso. However, he was in no pain. He was simply lying there, lifeless. Tsunade was supposed to come as soon as possible. She was growing frantic as she performed CPR with all her strength. She paused and decided that healing the wound was of more importance. She focused all her chakra and suddenly, a wavering light consumed her hand as she placed it over his threatening wound. After the wound was slightly healed, she could hear him breathing more heavily. She put a nervous hand on his forehead. He was indeed inflicted with fever. It was probably hindering his natural healing abilities. The kyuubi... _

_She knew. Everyone their age knew. He was so afraid of losing all his friends, but they stood by him, something he appreciated deeply. She knew he was not a monster. She only saw Naruto, the spirited boy who made her life better. Now he was fading away from her._

"_Sakura, how is he doing?" Tsunade asked, bursting noisily through the door. _

"_I healed his wound, but he has a fever and difficulty breathing." She answered, clearly. _

"_Leave the rest to me." She insisted, indicating for her to leave. Her light hair was swept away from her face as she readied herself. Sakura nodded weakly. She glanced placidly at Naruto's unconscious form. A worry consumed her, filling her heart and stomach relentlessly. She hesitantly stepped out of the room. _

_Back then, she truly thought that she was losing him. It made her realize something; she felt something for him. After so many trials they had faced, he had received a special place in her heart, which more or less replaced Sasuke's spot. She finally saw him for who he was: A kind and strong person; a person who would never betray or hurt her. She had slowly gotten over Sasuke and finally learned to love Naruto. She knew now…_

_After some time, Tsunade opened the door. Looking vaguely fatigued, she stared at Sakura with hard eyes. Sakura looked at her nervously, afraid that she held bad news. Then she smiled cunningly. _

"_Go see the kid already. He'll be fine." She informed, triumphantly. Sakura brightened considerably with a pleasant smile. She approached her teacher and thanked her, before running in to see Naruto. He seemed more relaxed and his features were unstrained. Sakura smiled appreciatively as she absently stroked his golden bangs. He gently opened his eyes, the blue in them calm and distinct. _

"_Sakura…" He whispered, a weak smile appearing on his lips. She smiled back as she sat down beside him on the bed._

"_Are you okay?" He asked, looking at her deeply. He was so unselfish._

"_Yes." She said, encouragingly. He smiled characteristically. _

"_Sorry for putting you in danger." Naruto admitted, slowly. Sakura shook her head._

"_You did all the right things, silly." She said. A thin silence enveloped them for a short moment. They just stared at each other. Thoughts swirled through her mind. She wanted to tell him how worried she was… And that she felt something… But it was so hard to say..._

'_I have to try.'_

"_Naruto… When I saw you in such a bad condition, it made me realize…" She began, carefully. Naruto looked at her curiously. _

"_You are so important to me and I can't lose you." She whispered, tenderly. His eyes widened, before his face was adorned with gratitude. She placed a hand on top of his, squeezing it gently with benevolence. _

"_Sakura… Thank you!" He said, happily. She smiled back. He did not have to say anything, for it was written all over his content face. She knew how he felt about her._

_

* * *

_

"_Are you okay?" Naruto asked, gently. Sakura nodded as she tried to erect herself. _

"_How long have you been training anyway?" Naruto questioned, loudly. Sakura fell again, landing clumsily in Naruto's arms. He caught her again… _

"_Sakura, what's wrong?" He asked, worriedly. His voice was woven with concern._

"_Why do you care about me so much?" She asked, abruptly. She sounded confused as she looked up at him with those eyes that he always got lost in. _

"_What a stupid question… It's because…I love you…" He muttered, carefully. She gasped slightly, staring at him with wide eyes. Suddenly, she embraced him strongly. Her arms were trembling. _

"_I… I… I love you too." She whispered. His eyes widened. How long had he waited for her to say those words? Finally he had received the recognition that he had hoped for since he was twelve. This was not a dream. It was real. She was really embracing him and welcoming him into her heart. _

"_W-what did you say?" He asked, uncertainty dominating his voice. He felt her grip weaken and falter completely. Her head rested on his shoulder. He gently took her shoulders and shifted her position so that she was lying comfortably in his arms, her porcelain face facing his. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing lightly. He stroked strands of loose hair that covered her face. _

"_Thank you… Sakura…" He whispered._

_

* * *

_

_She woke up in a bed. She looked around and noticed Naruto sitting beside her. _

"_Naruto…" She whispered. Her face was painted with confusion. _

"_Hey…Don't worry. I took you to my place. How are you feeling?" He asked, kindly. She then realized what had recently unfolded. She remembered saying three words that were stuck inside of her for so long. Her fatigue must have brought them out. She did not regret though. _

"_I feel alright now." She said, with a warm smile. _

"_Good…I'll go get you something to eat." He said, in the process of getting up._

"_Naruto…" She called, softly. He turned around, looking at her strongly. _

"_You know… I meant what I said before." She admitted, meekly. Her eyes though, were so sincere and powerful, it made his heart soar. Naruto's eyes widened and he began to approach her slowly. _

"_Does that mean? Sasuke...? What about Sasuke?" He asked, carefully. She gave him a sincere look._

"_You have taken over his place. Completely…" She said, happily. Her smile was bright, and at the same time her voice was woven with seriousness. Happiness bloomed within Naruto, causing him to leap with excitement. His feelings overtook him and he walked quickly over to Sakura. He sat down beside her, and for a moment they just stared at each other, accepting their newly acknowledged feelings. Suddenly, he leaned in and kissed her strongly. He held her cheek tenderly, as he tilted his head. She welcomed him, fully. She held his neck with convivial hands. At that moment, she knew she was in love. And their kiss was radiating it. They sank down, him carefully caressing her with his lips.  
_

_The sheets enveloped them protectively, securing their moment. He was gentle as he went inside of her._

"_Are you okay?" He asked, stroking away a strand of hair, before touching her cheek. She nodded and he continued, kissing her lovingly. He paused, looking at her again. He felt her soft breath against his face as he stared into her bottomless eyes. His hand caressed her entire upper body. She held his strong arms, giving him all of her. She closed her eyes and kissed him weakly, but her feelings were behind it. It felt strong. It was a moment she would treasure for the rest of her life. It was the beginning of their relationship, a road bound to be full of bumps, but she knew that they could make it through._

_

* * *

_

After she envisioned those precious moments, more images flashed through her sight, including moments of her time with team seven; the happy and sad times. No matter what, he was always there... His smiling face was a constant picture…

* * *

Her heart was swayed, but before she could even think about trying harder, she found the group. Just like that. Naruto had stayed in her thoughts, causing her to try her hardest. 

But this came too quickly. Hinata was completely stunned by the situation. The whole group was scattered, each individual lying in different places. There was so much blood. Her team was shocked as they stared at the open field. Kakashi, despite being struck with speechlessness for a moment, ordered everyone to split up and find survivors.

She searched desperately with her keen eyes, trying to find her… The only person she truly wanted to find alive. She had to be okay… She had to… Naruto would be lost if…

She saw a flash of pink, sheltered by some trees. She immediately ran as fast as she could. Her legs were tired but she ignored the pain.

'_Sakura… Be safe… Please…'_

She came closer and saw a familiar head of pink hair, the coils tangled and wispy by the recent fight. Hinata charged over and moved her so that she was facing her. Placing one hand under her head and the other under her back, she held her tightly and protectively. She brushed away some strands of hair to analyze her condition. She was beaten up badly. She had several broken bones, but the worst thing was that she had a deep wound on her chest. She was surrounded by a pool of blood. Hinata's eyes were wide with fear. She could barely feel her breathing.

"S-Somebody get help!" Hinata called; her voice was full of concern. She looked up to see if anyone had heard her. She heard someone calling back.

"Hi-Hinata…" She heard Sakura whisper. Hinata swiftly looked down again, shocked to hear her speak. Hinata knew a few medical techniques, so she began to rejuvenate her wound nervously. She tried to remain calm, but her emotions were consuming her.

"Sakura…! Hang in there, you'll be okay." She blurted out, trying to reach her. She held her hand tightly.

"Hinata… Tell Naruto that I love him… Hinata… Please… I never want to see him unhappy…" She said, more strongly. Hinata was in a state of shock. She did not know what to say, or how to act. Then a feeling consumed her. One she had never felt before. Tears began to form in her eyes.

"You can't leave him! He needs you, more than anything… Hang in there, Sakura!" She said, loudly. She squeezed her hand. She felt her breath weaken and gradually disappear. Then, she closed her emerald eyes forever; the ones that revealed so much of her. A medical nin who had heard her came. He knelt down next to her, examining her condition nervously, but realized that time had slipped out of their hands to soon.

"Sakura…!" She called, but received no answer. The tears fell mercilessly. She started to tremble as she let go of Sakura's hand. At that moment, she heard someone come. Then she fell apart inside.

"Sakura…" She heard a familiar voice whisper. She knew it was him. Thoughts swirled through her mind as she slowly turned around.

_Why was he here? How did he find this place? He can't be here. He'll break. _

He approached her slowly. All the life in his eyes was drained. The ocean which existed within his orbs was now frozen. Hinata immediately stood up, not knowing exactly what she was doing. She did not know what to say either, but she knew that he could not see her like this.

"Naruto…" She whispered, but that was all she managed to say as she watched him ignore her and walk straight over to Sakura. She stretched out her hand slightly, but it was to no avail. He sank to his knees and took hold of Sakura with trembling hands. The medical nin hurriedly walked away, leaving her and Naruto there.

**_Then and there, the only thing that swam through his mind was Sakura. She was all he could see and feel. Seeing Sakura lying there broke every part inside of him. He wanted to see her move and smile. But she was just lying there, lifeless. She felt cold against his body. And he could not do anything to bring her back. He felt emptiness capture him at that moment. _**

He rested his forehead against Sakura's, closing his eyes tightly as he felt tears run down his marked cheeks. They felt so cold and hard against his skin. She did too… And he shouted. He shouted so loud that it broke Hinata's heart. She stood there, motionless, not knowing what to do. She could not move as she watched Naruto fall apart.

**_Then and there, she felt a wall rise between her and Naruto. It was impenetrable. She could not comprehend the meaning of it, but she felt useless and unimportant. She felt like she had let Naruto down. She had not done enough. She felt weak at that moment._**

"Damn it… Damn it… DAMN IT!" She heard him mutter, his voice gradually growing louder. He squeezed her arms gently, and he started to tremble even more.

"Sakura…" He whispered. His voice was broken due to the fact that he was crying. The tears fell like rain, landing on Sakura's lifeless face. He cried softly, and Hinata felt her heart crack even more. It was so painful.

Kakashi came, his revealed eye full of concern. He approached Naruto and knelt down beside him. He was just as upset as he was, only that he did not show it in the same way as Naruto did. Naruto gently set Sakura down, and began to stroke a wild strand of hair away from her face.

"She's dead, Kakashi-sensei… She's…" He managed to say, before looking at his teacher with almost hateful eyes, a look which Naruto never wore.

"Who did this to her?" He asked, with a low and cold voice. His eyes were reverting from red to blue. Was the kyuubi emerging?

"Calm down, Naruto. You are in no condition to find the group who did this." Kakashi said, his voice was hard, but one could hear the deep concern and sadness behind it.

"I'm going to find them. I'll beat the hell out of them, one by one!" He shouted, angrily.

"Sakura would not have wanted you to do that… Think about her." He whispered as he pulled Naruto close. Naruto, shocked by his unexpected movement, was stunned. On top of that, his emotions immobilized him completely at that instant. Unknown to Naruto, Kakashi pulled his bandana up, revealing his powerful eye which was coloured with a vibrant red.

"I promise you, we'll find those who are responsible." He added, before pulling away from Naruto and looking into his empty eyes. Kakashi's onyx wheel which adorned his eye turned and Naruto slowly and hesitantly slipped into unconsciousness. Normally, that would not work on him, but now he was just so exhausted, that the technique was successful. Everything went dark. And he saw her.

'_Sakura…'_

"Hinata reacted by trying to protest, but she knew that what Kakashi was doing was right. Naruto was overflowed with emotions. A thick sadness clouded his senses, which would cause him to execute irrational actions, like seeking revenge when he was in no state to do so. It would only lead to hell.

Hinata cried silently, and as she did so, she felt a tiny flake of ice land on her nose. She looked up.

_Ironically, the snow was finally falling. It was falling now. Instead of hope, it gave her an indescribable coldness._

_

* * *

I really hope you liked this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. _

_So, I thought I should explain the Sasuke part. I pictured it like this: They managed to bring Sasuke back. He was accepted as a ninja of Konoha again because his depature was more or less due to the cursed seal and his lust for vengeance. Naruto and Sakura were building their friendship with him and he was growing in rank. However, he was one day offered an A mission by Tsunade to track down the remaining members of Akatsuki, since he had learned a lot from Orochimaru. And he of course wanted to kill his brother. So, he left with Jiraiya and a few others. They have been gone for over a year, and no one knows where they are. Well, does this make any sense? I hope so. _

_Oh, and those highlighted parts near the end reflect Naruto's and Hinata's thoughts, which are important for the following chapters. _

_Well, good night! Thanks for reading! I will update as soon as possible.  
_

_-Curlybear _


	5. Embracement

_Hello! First of all, I have to apologize for updating so slowly. I blame it on exams and vacation. I just have not had the time to sit down and write, but finally I can present to you the next chapter, a little shorter than usual. I hope you like it and please tell me what you think.  
_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 5 - Embracement**

It had stopped snowing. The sky looked like tedious steel above her head. Her white eyes stared firmly at the heavens. She contemplated on whether to go see him or not. What would she say? How would he look at her? She was questioning her capacity, whether she was strong enough to help him. She took one silent step, and finally stopped.

_'Naruto...'_

* * *

_Naruto was caught in a ferocious blizzard; or that is what it felt like. It only lasted for a few moments, before he actually felt tiny flakes of coldness land on his face. They floated down from the visible darkness elegantly. Suddenly, he saw Sasuke, his dark locks reconciling with the surrounding sky. _

"_About time you showed up." Naruto said, angrily. Sasuke turned to look at him. His sharingan were ablaze, and he stared expressionlessly at him. But those were indeed hard eyes. _

"_It's you're fault she died, you know." Sasuke muttered, coldly. His voice was harsh. Then his eyes reverted to a strange emptiness. Naruto gasped by his strange appearance and his hurtful words._

"_What?" Naruto blurted out, hurt welling up inside of him. _

"_It's your fault…" He repeated, more clearly this time. Naruto's eyes widened, feeling his body crack. His words were so strong, that they wrapped around him. He could feel their entities pierce him._

"_Sasuke…" But before he could say anything else, his friend was gone and in his place was Sakura, swaying weightlessly in the hidden air. Her pink hair was gracefully floating and her face was devoid of all emotions and life. She looked like a doll. _

"_Sakura…!" He shouted, stretching out to touch her. As he made contact with her, she shattered into pieces, just like fragile glass. He stood there for a few moments in shock. He just broke her? Unable to remain calm, he desperately tried to gather the pieces, calling her name several times. When he picked up a certain piece, it cut his hand, and he began to bleed uncontrollably. Hopelessness taking over, Naruto shouted loudly, his tears mixing with the blood that he had smeared on his face. They landed on the ground, refusing to evaporate. Instead, they were solid and unbreakable, never to disappear. _

'_It's your fault.'_

_

* * *

_

Naruto woke up from his dream stressfully with a strange heaviness, as if it were pulling him down. He rubbed his eyes roughly to sharpen his sight, and as his vision became clearer, he noticed that the room he was in was empty. He was in the hospital. The dream was horrible. And then he saw a wave of images from that day and remembered. He clutched the sheets with angry fists, trembling with emotions. Sakura was gone. He would never see her speak, cry or laugh again. He found it hard to believe, and he did not want to believe it, but her motionless body was all he could see, reminding him strongly that she was indeed gone. The door swung open and he heard someone enter, but he did not have the will to look up, because he knew that it was not Sakura.

Tsunade approached him adroitly, her eyes shadowed with concern and understanding.

"Naruto, you are awake." She said, standing like a statue over him. He weakly shifted his gaze to meet hers. Her face was sharpened with concern, and he knew what she was thinking. And what she was going to say…

"I am sorry for your loss." She admitted, gently. He knew it. It was amazing how she could change from being hard and strict to soft and caring. He really had no will to indulge in a conversation, but her chocolate eyes persuaded him to do so.

"Are you going to let me go, since I disobeyed you?" Naruto asked, weakly. He stared flatly at the wall, trying to avoid her intense gaze.

"You don't have to work, if you don't want to." She answered. She had misinterpreted his question. He _wanted _to find those bastards who killed Sakura, and tear them apart.

He could not, would not, lie around, because the pain would be much stronger. He knew that.

"Let me find those rogues." Naruto insisted, tonelessly. Tsunade sighed, before taking Naruto's cheek, forcing him to look at her. Seeing Naruto so emotionless was causing a mild fear to expand within her. She was expecting him to be crying his heart out.

"You have to rest first, your body needs it. Listen to me, okay?" Her eyes were soft, visible of emotions that she usually never wore. And then he kissed him, placidly on the cheek. He widened his eyes slightly.

"Everyone is here for you. It's alright to let out your feeling. I suggest you get home. Kakashi wanted to talk to you too. Need any help?" She asked, feeling her worry grow stronger. He shook his head. A weak smile appeared on his lips, but it was broken.

"No…" He said, and his smile faltered. He got up and left.

* * *

The air was frozen. Naruto walked home, his face painted with sadness. Naruto's radiance was unusually dull, losing all its brightness step by step. His path seemed uncertain as he walked down it. The greyness suffocated him, enveloping him mercilessly. It caused his pain to strengthen. Who was he going back to anyway? Whenever he was going home in the past, he had someone waiting for him. Now, there was no one. 

'_No one…'_

He decided to go home and just sink into the sheets, remind himself of her.

When he approached his home, he noticed a dark haired girl standing by the unwelcoming door. She turned around, her hair swaying lightly in the wind. He shifted his eyes to meet a white gaze, full of concern, but she was trying to smile.

"Hinata…" He whispered, barely able to acknowledge her frail presence. He thought he had seen Sakura, but those snowflake eyes had snapped him back into reality. Hinata hesitantly approached him, her radiance glowing with carefulness.

"Naruto, I was looking for you." She whispered uncertainly. "Everyone's been really worried about you." She mentioned, softly. She noticed the hard expression on his face, almost cold. He was devoid of that unique vividness he usually had. This awakened a worrying feeling within her that stirred.

"Is that so?" He said, half-heartedly with that firm, small smile. He brushed passed her.

"Naruto…!" She said, as she grabbed his arm. He looked at her with wide, sapphire eyes.

"I am really sorry! If I had used my byakugan better, we would have found them sooner. We could have saved her…" She began, thoughtlessly. She did not know if what she was doing was wise, but she wanted to be a source of comfort to him.

"What are you doing, blaming yourself?" He asked, with a slightly baffled tone. Hinata released her soft grip around his arm, staring at the ground with mild regret.

"Hinata, look at me." He stated, softly. She looked up at him, her eyes almost welling up with lost tears. His face was warmer now, but his azure eyes were filled with a soft pain.

"It was not your fault, okay? She chose to go on that mission, knowing the consequences." He said, sincerely. His face and those words however, were twisted with apparent guilt. Noticing this, she looked down. She could not yet stare into his unnatural blue eyes with ease. Her shyness always took over.

"It's not your fault either." She whispered. Still, she found it hard to say this directly to his face. He did not say anything. He just smiled, if you could call it that, and unlocked his door. She peered up as she sensed his movement. Hopelessness overtook her again.

"Thanks for coming over, Hinata, but right now, I'd rather be alone. I'll see you later." He muttered. His tired back was facing Hinata's confused face. She then regretted not having done or said anything more. She wanted to help him so much, but he was not accepting it. She felt even a little bit hurt; or weak.

"Okay…" She whispered. Or useless… Sighing, clutching her scarf tightly with regret, she unwillingly gave up on him… For now though. She watched him disappear behind the door, and she just wanted to reach out to him, outstretch her arms and hold him tightly. He needed it, more than she needed it.

* * *

The sky was coloured with many shades of brown and thick clouds concealed the desperate stars. Naruto stared at the glistening stone, standing out distinctively against the brightness of the snow. He looked at her engraved name and stroked it affectionately, longingly. 

The funeral was difficult. Naruto could barely conserve his mask. People were weeping softly through out the whole interment. Lee shed many tears, and Ino was crying sharply on Shikamaru's shoulder. He heard whispers amongst the crowd. "Why was he not crying?" They were astonished by Naruto's straight face. However, they were wrong. He _was _crying; so hard. He was crying, screaming loudly, **_inside_. **He did not know why it was not coming out.

He could barely move. His eyes were like stone as he stared blankly at the picture of Sakura. Her strong, emerald eyes, full of pride, pierced his heart. His tears were stuck, frozen behind his eyes. People gave him their condolences, but he could barely acknowledge them. The words just floated by, through one ear and out the other. Everything seemed pointless. His friends were very supportive, but their comfort did not sink in.

As he gazed pensively at the memorial, he felt a strange feeling consume him. He felt like something had broken inside of him, like a piece of him that was cracked suddenly shattered. It was something he did not understand at all.

He felt a presence surround him intensely. He did not really want to turn around and see whoever it was.

"Naruto…" He heard her say, worriedly. She took a step further, cautiously. Her ebony hair was blowing in the wind as he caught a glimpse of her in the corner of his eye. He tried to greet her, but his voice did not come out.

'_Hinata…'_

"How long are you going to stay here? You must be cold…" She said, concerned. She was trying to smile though. Naruto felt that strange feeling pierce him mercilessly again. And suddenly, he let it all out, both willing and unwilling. Tears danced unstoppably down his cheeks.

He finally faced her, fully revealing himself to her. Her eyes widened slightly, seeing his vulnerable state. She felt like she was stuck in this moment. Everything was progressing so slowly.

"Hinata… She's…" He managed to say, before he sort of fell into her arms, and she immediately offered him her comforting embrace. He buried his face into her jacket, weeping softly. Slightly alarmed, but quickly understanding, she brought one hand to hold his lowered head, the other to stroke circles on his back. She felt his golden locks tickle her cheek. She held him strongly. Secretly, she had longed for this too. She wanted to see him cry, for she had been slightly worried by his lack of tears. He had always been such an intense and emotional person, which she admired greatly. Finally, she could help him.

He had been holding it in for too long. All the emotions, the stress, the pain, collided at that moment. And he had someone to sort it out for him. He was starting to wonder why she was always there when he really needed someone to talk to, to be with, and to help him. She had done all that. He was grateful.

"I'm here, Naruto. You can let it all out." She whispered, strengthening her embrace to increase the effect and meaning of her words. He listened, and cried softly. And there they stood alone, in the middle of the white field, for a short time. It was only the two of them, the aimless wind their only comfort, and it was there she felt her heart connect with his. After all, the frosty meadow reminded her of his large heart; without the ice, of course.

As she strocked his hair with her slender fingers, she heard him whisper:

"Thank you…"

And it felt a little warmer.

* * *

_Finished! Now, I can sort of relate to what Naruto is going through, and I am sure some of you can too. You just can't believe it in the beginning, and when it finally sinks in and crashes, all the sadness and tears come out. I wish all of you a warm and merry Christmas! Please leave a review and I will update faster this time. I promise! Next time there will be loads of action and huggles. Good night!_


	6. A Reason

_Next chapter already, since I had you wait for so long last time. Happy holidays, and I hope you are having a great time. Thank you so much for your reviews, everyone. Read and review agian, please! ;) You are simply the best. _

_

* * *

_

_**Charpter 6 - A Reason**_

He woke up to nothing. That was really how it felt. What was he waking up to? He brushed his eyes with a trembling hand and erected his body. Naruto had to keep himself busy. He equipped himself and left the emptiness. Walking out of his door, he felt disappointed. It was still with him.

It was warmer today. The sun was a glowing orb in the sapphire sky, spreading warmth and light. Sparkling icicles hanging from rooftops were melting, and drops of water fell aimlessly to the ground. The snow was melting, reflecting each beam of light. The sun hurt his eyes as he walked forward.

It felt like the whole world was smiling. Naruto tried to appreciate the beautiful day, use it as a motivation, but he just did not have the enthusiasm or the will. He merely wanted to do something, to ease the pain, to clear his mind. Otherwise, he would just think of her. It was not just that though…

He entered the room where only a few uniformed ninja were gathered. His eyes, that had once caught the sky, were empty. The ninja gave him various glares, of astonishment, of surprise, and other things he did not bother interpreting. Naruto did not care. He caught a glimpse of Shikamaru, glancing longingly out of the window. As Naruto approached him, his friend turned to look at him with slightly widened, but still unfazed chocolate eyes.

"Hey, Naruto, how did you find out about this damn meeting?" Shikamaru asked, curiously. Naruto gave him a determined glare, but it lacked that burning intensity which once existed in his eyes.

"Hey… Lee told me." He simply answered. Shikamaru had never had difficulty reading Naruto. There was a bad reason for him being here, and he knew that. He gave him a suspicious glare as he watched Naruto sit down next to him, wordlessly. Tsunade finally came in, holding some papers, and stood in front of her subordinates. The ninja greeted her with the obligatory bow, followed by expectant eyes. She smiled cunningly, feeling their intense radiance.

"Greetings, everyone... For those of you who are here today, are probably aware of the circumstances. Some S-rank missions came in, but there is one that is unranked, and therefore it is strictly voluntary." She began, firmly.

Naruto did not get all of it, because he unwillingly blocked it out. For a moment, everything was inaudible. He was only interested in leaving as soon as possible so he could somehow erase the pain, her smiling face from his heavy mind. Soon, he heard her speak:

"So, who will volunteer?"

Immediately, Naruto slowly raised his hand, firm and stiff. His face was unreadable. Tsunade's earthy eyes widened with alarm, though she tried to conceal it.

"Naruto, I did not expect to see you here." She uttered, unable to hide the surprise in her strong voice.

"I'll take it." He said, obligingly, yet tonelessly. Tsunade was thinking that it was best just to drop the whole thing, but arguing with Naruto was not appropriate in front of the assembly, so she could only watch him approach her and take the scroll from her light grasp. It was a rarity that ninja survived this type of mission, and she feared that that was what Naruto wanted, but she mutely allowed him to slip quietly out of the room, a worried Shikamaru following him hesitantly.

* * *

"Naruto, what are you thinking?" Shikamaru questioned, with a hard gaze.

"I'm helping out." Naruto answered. A false smile appeared on his face.

"You can't take on this suicide mission. You are not ready for that." Shikamaru insisted, trying to snap Naruto back into life.

"Are you trying to stop me?" Naruto asked, with a calm, yet angry tone. Shikamaru stared at him for a moment, recognizing the determination in his voice. He had that before. Of course, when Naruto set his mind on something, there was no stopping him.

"Of course I am, idiot." Shikamaru retaliated, strongly. This time, Naruto actually heard his words. He sighed, recognizing the significance in them.

"Shikamaru… This is something I have to do." Naruto said, softly. He was at least trying to understand Shikamaru's rare worry.

"Why?" Shikamaru asked, confused. Naruto walked passed him, and Shikamaru stared intensely at Naruto's tired back. He really did not want to answer. It was something Shikamaru would definitely not comprehend, despite him possessing outstanding intelligence.

"Just let me go." Naruto said, turning around and giving him a faint smile. It was real this time. Shikamaru, although his face was as hard as stone, was affected deeply. He wanted to help Naruto, but like everyone else, they could only outstretch a hand and watch him slide away.

* * *

Snowflake eyes searched for a head with golden locks, but she could not find him anywhere. Hinata tried to stay preoccupied with her duties, guarding the gates, but she could not really focus properly. From the majestic walls, she could gaze down at the entire village. It was beautiful; she could stare at the familiar and beloved faces of the village amongst the glistening snow. And she did not have to turn around. There were some benefits on possessing a 360 degree vision. But the problem was: she could not see _him._ She was growing worried, knowing that he was planning on working again. She nervously played with her fingers that hung down.

'_And you are supposed to look stoic.'_

"Hinata-san, your shift is over." A fellow ninja informed her, politely. She sighed with relief, before giving him a brief bow… She had not realized that time had passed so rapidly. Maybe on her way home she would bump into Naruto… She hoped so at least.

She walked through the busy streets of Hidden Leaf, making her way home. Surprisingly, there were quite a lot of people. However, everyone in the crowd seemed to diminish before her. The bustling noise was drowned, as her thoughts took over.

'_Naruto…'_

Suddenly, she saw a friend. She smiled, but when she fully noticed the hard expression on his face, she grew alarmed.

"Shikamaru-kun…" She greeted, approaching him carefully. Then she saw an apparent worry swirl in his dark eyes. Why did she have a bad feeling?

"What's the matter?" She asked. Shikamaru was not surprised. He knew that Hinata was not a slow person. In fact, she was one of the few girls he knew who was especially attuned and aware of other people's feelings. A good reader… He smirked slightly, before urging her to follow him where they could talk privately.

"It's Naruto…" He said, as they entered a narrow side-street. Her eyes widened with worry. She felt it within her too. It was explosive.

"He's volunteered for some idiotic suicide mission. You've been with him a lot lately, so I figured he would listen to you. You have to stop him." Shikamaru said, calmly, yet his voice was full of seriousness.

"Me?" She asked, timidly. Shouldn't Kakashi be the one hindering him, she thought. No matter what though, she could not just stand by and watch him throw himself in harms way. She shifted her gaze in deep thought, hoping that Naruto had not left. Shikamaru gave her a hard look, before his lips formed into a crooked smile. He knew her answer before she could say anything. Despite her extreme shyness, she was a determined girl when it came to certain things.

"M-m... I'll go." She whispered, her face reflecting her strong mind.

* * *

Naruto prepared himself calmly, but he tried to be hasty. He did not want anyone to stand in his way. He knew that certain people were against his departure, but they would just have to deal with it. He was ready, he needed to know, if there was something holding him back, if there was something in his life worth living for again. Sakura and Sasuke were gone, and despite having friends, he felt loneliness coming back to him, knowing that _she _was gone forever. Waking up in the mornings gave him nothing. What was the point?

The uniform was a bit big on him. He had lost some weight, to everyone's dismay. They all knew how much food Naruto usually consumed. Always hungry, always smiling… He just did not feel like doing that lately.

He closed the door shut and walked down his affixed path, but not unhindered… As he made his way through the diminishing snow, he noticed a figure walking towards him. He knew who it was; her strands of dark hair and her contrasting white eyes were matchless. He tried to smile. Naruto was happy to see her, but he did not want her to know where he was going. If those circumstances occurred though, he would just have to face it.

"Hey." He greeted, innocently and plainly. He noticed the worry gathering in her eyes.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" She asked, with an almost frightened tone. And then he realized that she knew.

"Hinata…" He began, ready to explain, but she shook her head vigorously.

"Why are you doing this? It's too dangerous. You might get killed." She said, and it was probably the first time he had seen her so worked up. He sighed. She would not understand either. No one would. Challenging himself was the only way he could find a reason to live. Besides, going on a hard mission would make her diminish from his thoughts. He was not about to tell her that though.

"I don't really care anymore." He said, ignoring her strong eyes that almost made him reconsider. She was shocked to hear those words. Where was his eagerness, his burning spirit, his unique enthusiasm to grasp every opportunity to grow, to live another day, his happiness to be alive?

"You can't say that. Have you forgotten the important things in your life?" She asked, softly. She lowered her gaze, staring flatly at the compressed snow. Naruto gave her a questioning look.

"You taught me to be stronger, that my dreams were not so hard to achieve, if only I believed in myself more. What about your dream, Naruto? What about your friends?" She continued, her voice losing its strength along the way. Naruto was slightly shocked to hear her question him this. Since he had nearly only been thinking about Sakura lately, everything else had been forgotten.

**_What is important when Sakura isn't here?_**

"That's why I'm going. I need to know, if those things are still important and worth something to me." He whispered. In the end, he opened up his heart to her. It was the only way he could make her realize.

"Sakura would not like it if you did this…" She said, barely audible. He widened his eyes, but did not say anything. He looked away.

"I don't want you to go, Naruto." She whispered, tears welling up in her empty eyes.

"Sorry, Hinata…" He said. A strange expression graced his features as he slowly walked passed her. Naruto forced himself to ignore her. She was immobilized. It felt like her body stuck in the moment. She lowered her head, and her hair slid down her shoulders. Not knowing what to do anymore, or what to say, she impulsively raised her head with afraid and wide eyes. She turned around.

"Naruto…!" She said, but the path was now empty, and he was gone. The wind was her only company as it ensnared her, reminding her of the cold air that seemed to consume her. She could only stand there, watching the empty path, where Naruto should have been.

'_Naruto…'_

_

* * *

_

Naruto made his way through the enclosed forest under the dark sky, instinctively holding his deep wound which adorned the side of his stomach. He felt a sting of pain rush through his ribs. Breathing heavily, he clutched the important scroll tightly and increased his speed, despite knowing that he was overstepping his limits. He ran, and he did not know where he was exactly running to.

He had dealt with the enemy and was certain that there were no reinforcements. With this in mind, he decreased his vibrant running; he felt his legs giving way anyway. For some reason, maybe it was because his vision was unwillingly blurry, but he missed that protruding root in front of him as he approached, and fell over. The snow broke his fall, but it still hurt like hell. He lay on his stomach, and saw a cloud of breath encircle his face. His eyes felt weak. His whole body felt weak, even before he left, which annoyed him to no end.

He did not like the sensation that ran through him. Emptiness, it was a strange feeling. Something was supposed to be there, creating wholeness, completeness. Damn it, he missed her.

He just lay there for a moment, and eventually figured that this was the time to come to a conclusion.

'_What if…?'_

If he just did not bother to get up, what would happen? Was there even any point in continuing? Is there something holding him back? He tried to find an answer, but it was only Sakura he saw, making him feel like closing his eyes and never waking up, so he could be with her.

'_Why?'_

Then, for some strange reason, he thought about his childhood dream.

_Naruto smiled brightly. _

"_When I grow up, I want to be the next Hokage! That is my dreaaaam." He said, energetically. He crossed his arms, pleased with himself. His team smiled, shaking their heads. They recognized the familiarity immediately. _

'_I will receive the acknowledgement I deserve.' He narrowed his eyes with determination… _

He thought about his friends…

_Naruto watched his friends hurry over to the infamous ramen place. He thanked his lucky stars that the loneliness that frequently consumed him had diminshed. He was happy. _

_"What are you doing, Naruto? Come here." Shikamaru said, with a sly smile. His previous thoughts were broken. He looked up, meeting their intense gaze. Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji, Lee, Shino, Ino, Ten-Ten, Sasuke, Sakura... _

And ... Hinata… He thought about her. Why was she holding him back?

She had given him strength when he had none, and she was the one who reminded him of his nearly forgotten dream, which had sunk in the depths of his mind after Sakura passed away.

'_Sakura…'_

He was indeed close to the end, but Hinata had reminded him that he still had important things in his life, like friendship, and dreams. And she had slowly become a good friend, in such a short time. She was important… Wasn't that enough? Wasn't everything he still had, enough? He felt tears dance vividly down his cheeks, merging with the empty snow. He cried.

'_Is it enough?'_

Like Hinata said, Sakura would not have wanted this anyway, he realized. So, he gained a new feeling in his heart. A reason to live was for Sakura, for his dream, and for friends. For Hinata…

And Hinata's worried face was all he could see now. He had to see her, he just had too. He slowly gathered his strength. Ignoring the pain, he stood up, determined, still empty…but no longer confused.

'_Have I found it?'_

_

* * *

_

Hinata sat in her bed, relieved to be home from yet another guard duty. She put on some casual clothing and sat on the bed, nervously clasping her hands together. She simply had no idea what to do when she was nervous, especially when it involved Naruto. She was worried, and that feeling was irreplaceable, inerasable. It would always be there, until she knew that he was back safely. He should have returned yesterday, so something must have happened to him. She stared at the door, wishing he would come through it. Playing with her coils of ebony locks, she hoped he would be alright.

She was obviously not being so alert, because when she heard a tap on the window, she gasped, turning her head to see what it was.

Her eyes widened.

She saw him, Naruto, staring through the glass with tired eyes.

"Na-Naruto…" She uttered with surprise, hurrying over to the window to let him in. She was shocked to see his terrible condition as he climbed in. She noticed him putting all his weight on one leg, and his hand holding his ribs tightly. However, he had been bandaged up, but it was clearly not done professionally. Did he not accept enough treatment from the nurses? He was panting, so he must have been running.

"Na-Naruto, what…?" She began, but was immediately cut off.

"Don't say anything, Hinata, just listen to me." He said, rather loudly. She was stunned to see his eyes full of emotions, which had been absent lately. They glistened like stars. She led him to her bed, and they both sat down. He faced her.

"While I was running I fell… And at first, I thought that maybe it was better if I just never got up." He began, lowering his head. Golden strands of hair fell over his face.

"It was then I found out that there is something important left in my life. Sakura is gone… But then I thought about you, and what you told me: About not giving up, that I still had a dream, and friends... And that Sakura wouldn't have liked it if I just gave up… I saw you. You held me back…" He said all this in between gasps, and his voice breaking.

She heard every word though, and she realized that once again, his different feelings were colliding, so this was his outpour. Tears slithered down his cheeks, and she was completely overwhelmed. She tried to say something, but the words did not come out. Hinata was speechless. She felt her face warm up. For once though, she did not care.

"That's why, I came back…" He finished, but his voice was barely above a whisper. He suddenly let out a groan of pain, and Hinata grew even more concerned.

"Naruto, you need medical attention." She said, worriedly. Naruto shook his head, still not looking up.

"I'm fine, Hinata. I heal quickly, remember?" He said, confidently. That sounded more like him. Suddenly, he leaned his head against her shoulder.

"Th-Thank you… Hinata…" He said, whisperingly. She couldn't move. His close presence made her heart skip beats. She shook her head slightly, trying to keep a straight face.

Looking down at his golden locks, she smiled warmly, and Naruto could hear that as she spoke.

"I'm so glad you came back…" A grateful tone graced her voice.

"Aa…" He muttered, before she felt his body give way. She caught him, keeping him steady. He was quite heavy, but it did not matter. She was not surprised to see him welcome unconsciousness. The way he looked, it was amazing he was still standing a few moments ago. She remembered him saying that he did not wish for medical attention. It was true; the power within him was helpful. So she let that be the source to his recovery.

Staring down at him, Hinata embraced him, weakly. It meant something to her, to know he was alright. He was back, and that worry was gone. She lay him down, placing him on the bed with heed.

She stayed awake the whole night, sitting next to him, just watching him, and making sure he was okay. His breathing comforted her.

It was morning already, and the sun beams peaked through the window, bathing the room with light. She yawned slightly, before gasping as she saw Naruto flicker his sapphire eyes open.

"Good morning, Naruto." She said, with a tender smile. She felt that same nervous feeling swallow her. He stared at her timid form for a moment, before comprehending what had happened.

"Good morning." He greeted. He gave her a small smile. It was nice to have someone to wake up to.

'**_And something to live for...'_**

Meanwhile, in the morning mist, two silhouettes that broke the thickness, strode forward, and everyone who saw them, wore shocked faces.

The younger man looked up, his dark locks swaying in the wind.

"I'm home…" He muttered.

* * *

_Ahaha, it is getting quite exciting. I hope everything is still making sense, and that you enjoyed it. Please review:) Thank you, and happy holidays. _

**_-Curlybear _**


	7. Halo

_Hello everyone. I have had an unlucky day, I lost some books I had bought and they were REALLY expensive. I managed to update anyway though:) I hope you will enjoy it, and tell me what you think. I would like to thank inu-youkess, GhstPhantom3, Shadow Kitsune67, abhi V, warprince 2000, naraku93, S'TarKan and kewl, for your lovely reviews on chapter six. I especially appreciate the constructive criticism I recieved. I hope this chapter is much better, and that you enjoy it. Please review for me too! ;)_

* * *

_**Chapter 7 - Halo**_

Naruto was gazing at the sky. It was grey, the clouds drifting like free angels. The snow had diminished completely and the withered leaves decorated the village now. Brown, golden, red and green stars, all gathered together. Some flew delicately through the sky, others rested on the ground. He was walking through the streets, aimlessly. He just needed some air. His house was empty, and it was swallowing him. He brought his gaze back to the road.

He smiled when he saw her.

And she was happy to see him smile genuinely. They had always been forced.

She was standing there, waiting. Her dark coils were draped over her shoulder and her white eyes were lit up, like guiding lights.

He always made her wait, he thought. How could she voluntarily put up with a wreck like him? He appreciated it profoundly. It had been a week since he came back from that mission, where he poured out his heart at her bed room. He had gone home in the morning, and later that day, he had met her coincidentally.

At first, he merely needed, wanted solitude, and just had to sink into himself. Think about her.

But then, he realized that he needed to unleash his heart's voice. And she was willing to listen. She was always supportive, giving him those shy smiles which calmed him.

She always tolerated him, even though he frequently sought seclusion, even though he built a wall, a barrier around him. He did not completely let her in, and she accepted that.

He was lucky.

They had met each other almost everyday since then, both intentionally and by chance. She was starting to become a vital source of comfort to him.

She walked over to him, her eyes staring timidly at the ground.

"Hello, Naruto." She said, finally meeting his gaze with a small blush adorning her cheeks.

"Yo, Hinata…" He said. He raised a hand in the air.

"How are you feeling?" Hinata asked, softly.

"I'm okay. I just want to…" He began, distantly. He did not want to encumber her any further. She was carrying more than enough weight already. He just wanted to do something fun for a change. He just wanted to be distracted. He just wanted to _laugh_.

"Do you want to get something to eat?" She asked, breaking his thoughts.

"Hm?" Naruto reacted. That was unexpected.

"I thought we could go get some ramen…" She said, gently. She wanted him to forget his pain, and take him somewhere fun, where he could develop his smile. Besides, he was not eating properly.

To her surprise and relief, his stomach growled loudly in response.

She made a small giggle, and he smiled embarrassingly. Naruto stroked the back of his head apologetically.

"I am pretty hungry. Let's go." He said, nodding his head.

"O-okay…" She agreed amiably. They began to walk towards the restaurant. She gave him bashful sideways glances now and then.

"Did you deliver your report?" He asked, starting a conversation with mild curiosity.

"Yes, I did. But I nearly forgot and I overslept too." She answered, embarrassed. She automatically brought a hand to her mouth. He smiled weakly. In the back of his mind, he knew that he was a reason for her absentmindedness. He found it amusing.

They eventually came to their destination, and there they were welcomed by not only the cheerful chef, but to Naruto's surprise, all of his friends.

"Yo, Naruto!" Kiba greeted, happily. The group approached him, giving him bright smiles and nods.

"What are you all doing here?" He asked, his cerulean eyes wide. He felt an arm loop around his neck.

"We were waiting for you, idiot." Shikamaru said, in his normal tone. He was smiling cunningly at his friend though. Naruto scanned the faces and was touched. He even felt his heart skip a beat or two.

"Are you hungry, Naruto-kun? We've already ordered!" Lee said, bouncing energetically over to the nearest table. They all sat down; Neji, Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Lee, Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Ten-Ten and Ino.

"Wow, I did not know you were all coming." Naruto admitted, shock still woven in his voice. His smile was overwhelmed, grateful and for once, as bright as the sun, which pleased Hinata.

"We all planned this behind your back." Ten-Ten informed him.

"Yeah, so enjoy it and eat!" Chouji added, and his eyes grew wide as the food arrived. He immediately began to gulp it down with intensity. Amused, they all began to laugh. Even Naruto chuckled.

"Oi, Chouji, you're going to get fat again." Ino proclaimed, pointing at him with her chopsticks.

Laughter echoed throughout the room. Naruto watched their smiles, and gratitude swirled within him. He was so thankful to have friends to lift him up. Even though the most important thing was taken from him, he still had things to live for, and to help him move on.

His thoughts blocked out the noise, and he looked at Hinata, who was sitting beside him.

He knew she had planned this. Could she read minds or something? She always knew what he really needed; it was as if she were attuned to his feelings. The others spoke enthusiastically, but everything was silent, drowned around him, as he placed a hand on hers. Immediately, she looked up at him with her snowflake eyes. She stiffened by his simple touch.

She too, was stuck in that moment.

"This was your idea, wasn't it?" He asked, softly. Redness touched her cheeks as she nodded. He smiled warmly. It was _that _smile that made her heart leap, which she missed so much. Despite his tired and often sad face, his smile was finally blossoming.

"Thank you, Hinata." He whispered, squeezing her hand.

"You're welcome…" She said, almost inaudible.

And he had fun, and laughed, which felt like something he had not done for years.

* * *

Night, a dark blanket that spread across the sky with glistening stars, had arrived. The clouds had evaporated and the wind was cool. They had been there for hours, just talking and laughing. Some of them had even gotten intoxicated. Lee was swaying happily from side to side, whilst Kiba was getting really dopey. They exited the restaurant, and gradually parted ways. Some embraced and others gently placed a hand on his shoulder. Naruto thanked them, either way. Amidst the remaining group of them, he peeked over at Hinata, who was speaking with Shino, her back turned to him.

He approached her gently and she looked up at him.

"Can I walk you home?" He asked, with a weak smile.

"Sure. Neji went with Ten-Ten." She said, returning his smile. They waved at them as they walked off.

Hinata was feeling rather nervous; Naruto had not walked her home since that time, when he had given her his jacket.

She felt so lucky, so happy, to be so close to him, even though he was still thinking about _her._

They came to a path filled with leaves, and only the swaying trees as their company. Her strands of hair danced with the wind, caressing her face.

"I had a great time today." He said, stopping. She mimicked his movements, and stared at his turning form.

"I am glad." She whispered, smiling softly. He approached her, and she felt her heart jump.

"Thank you… Hinata…?" He began. His eyes were filled with a pure softness. He was searching for the right words to express his gratitude to her. She waited.

Suddenly, they both felt a presence nearby. The gentleness in his features was replaced with a firm alertness as he put on a protective stance.

"Do you feel it?" He asked, eyes narrowing. She nodded, trying to find the strange aura.

"Naruto…" They heard in the distance. He turned around.

Naruto forgot to breathe, could not breathe.

His hair that matched the night swayed and his eyes blended masterfully with the darkness.

"Sa-Sasuke?" He uttered, thoughtlessly. And he stepped into the light, his pale face defying it.

"It really is you." He said, his sapphire eyes wide. Suddenly, his relief and happiness turned into anger.

Sasuke's eyes were sharp as he glanced at Hinata. It pierced her heart, and a mild fear entered her body.

"It's about time you showed up… Do you have any idea what has happened while you were gone?" Naruto growled. His eyes were burning. Hinata stood there, confused and overwhelmed. She felt like she was entering forbidden territory. This had nothing to do with her, but she did not want to leave Naruto.

"I heard what happened…" Sasuke said, approaching Naruto calmly. Surprisingly, his eyes gained a sheer sorrow.

"Are you… okay?" He asked, hesitantly, as if it were difficult for him to express concern.

"Like hell I am. You were not here when she… I needed you, Sasuke, and you just fucking took your time." He said, angrily.

"I tried to get back when the news reached us, but we were delayed… I…" He explained, just as angrily.

"Don't you feel anything? This is Sakura we're talking about." Naruto asked. He sounded hurt. He was upset to see Sasuke stand before him with such an emotionless face.

"Of course I do, idiot." He countered, quickly. Sasuke sighed.

"Listen, can we talk somewhere else?" He asked, seriously. His face was hard. Naruto did not respond immediately. He debated whether it was right to leave Hinata like this. However, he and Sasuke needed to talk, and it seemed like Sasuke was coming out of his shell for once. He looked at her, his face reverting to an apologetic expression. He had no idea what to say to her. She must be fairly shocked as well.

"I… I have to go…" He whispered. His now empty orbs evaded her gaze. Her stare always made him want to stay. Hinata tried to say something, but her voice was lost. She only made a small noise of acknowledgment.

"I'll see you later." He said, with a forced smile. And the two of them proceeded forward.

Hinata watched them leave.

Just when Naruto was beginning to smile again, a piece of his past had come back. She felt disappointed, knowing that her attempts were more or less useless. She had tried so hard to allow him to shed his heavy skin, yet it was all in vain. She felt that wall arise between them when they parted ways.

He was saying goodbye; inside she was saying three words.

'_I just want...'_

She could not finish her thoughts.

_

* * *

_

Sasuke led Naruto to a secluded area. Naruto looked hesitant, trying to figure out what to say, how to deal with his anger. It was swirling, flowing through him wildly.

"Sasuke, if you have something to say; say it already." He said, irritably. Sasuke's face was painted with struggle. He was picking the words too.

"I made a mistake. I should have been here." He began, carefully. He looked at Naruto strongly.

"I'll miss her, everyday."

Naruto's eyes widened. Not expecting to hear that made his heart bounce. And his eyes were shining distantly. Were there tears somewhere behind there? However, anger reawakened within Naruto, for he did not, could not believe his words.

"Really? You have a funny way of showing it. All you care about is yourself." Naruto growled. His gaze was as sharp as a blade.

"Do you know what she told me, if something happened to her?" Sasuke shot back, quickly. Naruto's eyes grew softer, but the anger was still evident in them.

"She told me to look out for you. And that is what I plan to do, no matter how annoying it gets." He finished. He gave Naruto a sharp smile.

Again, Naruto forgot to breathe for a moment. He had forgotten how much Sasuke had changed. His cold attitude was still apparent, but there was a small warmth there, in his softer eyes, and his radiance. Sasuke could not apologize directly. He acted, showing how sorry he was, instead of speaking those words.

Naruto just nodded, silently accepting his hidden apology.

Sasuke looked up, staring firmly at the cold sky.

'_Sakura… You left too early. Come back to us...'

* * *

_

The next day, Hinata was making her way to headquarters dutifully. The sky was empty and dull, almost colourless. It was probably going to rain. She thought about Naruto, and the way they parted. She did not like it. There was something about Sasuke's stare. It ensnared Naruto, and took him away.

He took away his blossoming smile, reminding him of his hollow pain. He would probably help Naruto from now on, but at that moment, he did the _exact _opposite. He stole.

"Hinata…" She heard a deep voice utter. She closed her eyes for a moment, before meeting his. Their contrasting eyes, ivory and ebony, pierced each other. Automatically, she raised her alertness.

"Hello, Sasuke-kun." She replied, softly.

"Listen to me…" He began. She looked at him curious, cautious eyes.

"Keep your distance from Naruto. I know what you are up to." He said, coldly.

"Excuse me?" She was shocked by his insensitive words.

"You can't take _her _place. You never will…" He continued, piercingly. Hinata felt immobilized.

Why was he acting like this? Was he trying to protect Naruto from her?

"I don't understand what you mean." She said, timidly, yet she looked up at him with strong eyes. It was forced though.

"I think you do. See you." He said, icily. He gave her a cocky smile, before walking by her casually. Her body was stiff as she felt his presence gradually diminish. She could not move.

Was he afraid that she would hurt Naruto? Did he believe that Hinata was trying to take advantage of Naruto, since he was in such a vulnerable condition? Now that Sakura was gone, was she trying to occupy, acquire her place in his heart? Was that what Sasuke thought?

'_Maybe that is what you are doing.'_

And the rain began to fall bitterly, piercing her soul. Had it been colder, it would have been snow. It strengthened the conflict that resided within her. What was she going to do? A raw, striking feeling enveloped her.

'_I am trying to take **her** place.'_

She ran away, disregarding her surroundings, her duties, everything. At that moment, nothing mattered. Her halo just cracked.

* * *

A few hours later, Naruto was walking calmly with Sasuke, regarding the strangers intensely that passed him. In the back of his mind, he was keeping an eye out for Hinata. They had parted so abruptly the other day.

He wanted to talk to her. He wanted to make sure she was okay.

He felt cold. The rain was piercing his soul.

"Naruto, you seem spaced out. We have a meeting, you better focus." Sasuke commented, with annoyed closed eyes. He wore a smile though.

"Sure, sure…" He said, distantly. Then he noticed a pair of white eyes glistening amongst the crowd. They were coming closer and closer, and he prepared a smile for her.

She did not smile back. She seemed confused, which surprised Naruto, giving him an incomprehensible feeling. Her eyes were so hollow.

She looked at Sasuke with wide eyes, and he glared at her strongly.

"Hey, Hinata… I was wondering where you were." He said, his voice woven with slight shock. He maintained his smile though.

"Where are you off to?" Naruto asked, curiously. Then she looked at him briefly, and he thought she saw an ounce of rejection, confusion and fear painted on her face. Her flat stare met the ground.

"I… I have to go." She said, and she ran by him, avoiding their gazes masterfully. Naruto was petrified by her actions as he felt her presence grow weaker. He was not completely hurt, because he knew that something, or maybe even someone, was pulling the strings, controlling her emotions…

He was confused. He felt even lost, because she felt so out of reach. He just let her go, even though he wanted to shout her name. He just could not find himself to act.

'_What happened?'  
_  
He clenched his fists and turned around to see her running form. He was too late.  
****

**_'Hinata...'  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

_Yes, I am making Sasuke a complete bastard, but just try and think of the situation from his point of view. He really does care about Naruto and does not really have a relationship with Hinata, so he has all the reason to act like he does. Well, that's how I see it at least. Oh, and I hope the halo part was not confusing! It was just a symbol. Hope you liked it, and I will update as soon as possible! Thanks for reading, and reviewing? ;) _

_-Curlybear _**_  
_**


	8. Just Like Rain To A Flower

_Hello:) Here comes the next chappie, which contains lots of NaruHina goodness. And it's only going to get better and better! I promise! ;) I would like to thank Kyubi Rendan, Rasengan2theface, full metal 22, warprince2000, Jim-Beam's-my-Buddy, Majia, GhstPhantom3, inu-youkess and Hidatsa-san for their lovely reviews, which made me so happy. Okay, here we go, and please enjoy:)_

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 8 – Just Like Rain To A Flower**_

Naruto stared distantly at the dreary sky. He found himself doing that often recently. Was he searching for something? He thought maybe that if he gazed strongly enough, he would see her face, giving him an uplifting smile. All he saw though was a swirl of stars, or in this case a blanket of clouds. He knew though, that when he was confused, he sought guidance from the sky, which was actually rather absurd. He just found it comforting, really. He did it automatically.

He thought about Hinata, because her eyes were like the sky, white and comforting. When she was not around, he grew empty and the sky was barely fulfilling.

It was his fault that she was gone. But he did not know what he had done to make her upset.

He was tired of forming questions in his mind and not gaining any answers. He had looked for her to attain them, but he could not find her.

He wanted to see her.

Two days had passed too. He was growing lost without her, he realized. His pain was coming back, gradually and strongly.

He needed her. He wanted her to understand.

'_I can't manage without her. That's how much I have come to depend on her.' _

What are these feelings? Why are they so strong?

A gust of wind stroked his face with coldness, and he widened his eyes as he heard his name.

"Naruto!"

He swiftly turned around to meet his new company. Naruto met a pair of familiar thin onyx eyes.

"Yo, Kiba! What's up?" Naruto greeted with a forced smile. It was then he noticed the alarmed expression painted on his comrade's face.

"Have you talked to Hinata?" Kiba asked, abruptly. Naruto felt a strange feeling swirl within him. Worry? No, that was already there. He had been concerned for her ever since that day. It was relief; was he finally going to learn the reason behind her behaviour?

"No, I have not… Is she okay?" He asked, unable to hide the evident concern in his voice. His face was masked with seriousness.

"You must speak with her. Listen, I talked to her about an hour ago, and I have to tell you something." He said, reflecting Naruto's gaze.

Naruto was all ears.

* * *

_Kiba came over to see her. He had promised to say goodbye before he left on his next mission. When he approached her door, he knocked softly. She was alone, since her whole family was away. To his surprise, she answered the door almost immediately. Her eyes were wide and shining, as if tears were locked inside of them, ready to come out. _

_It was rare of her to cry, he thought. She was an extremely strong person, who persevered through almost all obstacles. _

_And Kiba knew her better than anyone._

"_Hinata, what's the matter?" He asked, concerned. She looked away distantly, as in thought, before meeting his eyes again._

"_There is nothing wrong." She answered softly. She smiled weakly. They went to her room. _

_He was fully convinced now that something was clearly upsetting her. He could see right through her._

"_You can't fool me, Hinata. I know there is something bothering you. Now tell me." He demanded, tenderly. _

_She turned around and looked at him, before she gently broke down in tears. She fell to her knees, cradling her face with her hands. Kiba approached her attentively._

"_Hinata?" He whispered. He wanted to help his friend. _

_She finally looked up, eyes blossoming with sincerity. She was going to open up._

"_It's about Naruto… Sasuke told me to…" She began, whisperingly. Kiba narrowed his eyes._

"_He told me to stay away from him, because he believes I am trying to take her place. And he's right… I am!" She said. Kiba had never seen her so sad. Anger grew within him as he thought about Sasuke. Damn him. _

_The problem was… Kiba was not a good conversationalist. He was never skilled at consoling people. It was easier with Hinata though. She was after all, probably the only girl he considered a friend._

"_Have you talked to Naruto?" He asked. She shook her head. _

"_I ran into him, but he was with Sasuke, so I…" She said, and regret was apparent in her voice. _

"_Don't worry, I'll talk with him. He'll understand." Kiba said, standing up. She followed his movements as he approach the door. He stopped._

"_And… We both know that you are not trying to take anyone's place." __He added, flashing her a smile. _

_And he left._

_

* * *

_

Naruto narrowed his eyes, understanding the whole situation. He was angry more than anything else. He was angry at Sasuke, and at himself, because he had not been fully aware of Hinata's feelings.

"She really thinks that way?" He asked.

"Apparently so…" He answered, eyeing him seriously. There was no need to consider the situation. He instantly knew what he had to do. He had already decided.

"Thanks, Kiba!" Naruto said, smiling slightly, before bursting out in an eager dash.

"Bye! I'm going to go see her!" He shouted, enthusiastically.

Kiba smiled.

"See you later." He replied, and continued onwards.

* * *

Hinata's exceedingly long hair like a curtain adorned her back and lightly touched the bed. She was just sitting there, waiting.

For what? For things to sort themselves out on their own? Unfortunately, she was one of those people who were not good at dealing with pain. The type that was not physical.

**Especially when it involved Naruto…**

Hinata wasn't good at sorting out the matters properly either. She should be figuring out, finding a solution.

She felt ashamed, because she truly felt she was trying to take Sakura's place.

She knew that Naruto would not agree with her, simply because he was _Naruto._ He was kind, accepting and never judgemental. However, she could not find the courage to talk to him. She simply did not know what to do.

Suddenly, she heard a tap on the window, and she cursed herself for not being observant. She did not have to turn around to see who it was. Her eyes widened. Naruto was staring at her considerately behind a darkened sky.

'_What should I do?'_

The window was open, she realized, as she felt him approach her kindly. She did not move.

"Hinata…" He whispered, as he sat on the bed in front of her. She met his eyes, a softness penetrating through the blueness.

"N-Naruto… I…" She said, but she lost her voice.

"I know what happened." He admitted. His face was full of understanding and honesty.

"I'm sorry… I think I am…" Hinata began, but Naruto interrupted her gently. He knew what she was going to say.

'_I think I am trying to take her place.'_

"No, you're not." Naruto whispered. "You wanted to be close to me before all this happened." He gave her a small smile.

"I don't think I deserve to be…" She whispered back. Again, her voice lost its strength.

"Hinata… I need you. I need you to be with me. And I want you to stay." Naruto said. His eyes were true as their different gazes intertwined.

"I realized that today. I'm a wreck without you." He said, laughing slightly.

He grew serious again, and discreetly outstretched his arms.

Naruto embraced her tightly, holding her head with both hands, as if she were as precious as the stars. He leaned his head against hers, consuming her warmth, which he had missed. Her eyes were wide as she gently leaned hers against his chest. Hinata could hear his heart beating rapidly. He weakened his embracement, and she looked up. White met blue.

She smiled softly.

"I won't go anywhere." She admitted, a blush spreading across her cheeks.

"Thank you, for everything. Hinata…" He said. For a moment, she got lost in his eyes, and everything else around her disappeared. She felt frozen; as he placed a hand on her cheek.

_Am I dreaming?_

"I have not forgotten her, Hinata. But you sort of make me feel the same way she made me feel." He admitted, and she felt her heart leap. Was it joy, or disappointment? Because…

_Just say it…_

She forgot to breathe.

_I love you, Naruto…_

"I just want you to know that." He added, smiling genuinely, which made her feel like she was floating.

Soaring; lifting her up and making her strong…

"Naruto… I…" But she knew she could not say it, because she did not know how Naruto would react. She did not want to risk straining their relationship.

He still loved _Sakura_. Even if she radiated _her_ essence, which comforted him, she was not pleased. Hinata wanted to give him an individual and different feeling. Not hers. She wanted him to feel _her_, not Sakura. Only hers…

Still…

She was happy; because he was growing closer and closer to her. She was so grateful.

She just smiled.

"I understand." Hinata said, happily. He ran his fingers through her midnight hair with affection.

_And they were bathing in each others soothing aura, because they needed it: The calmness and more importantly, each other…_

_

* * *

_

The sun was encircled by ribbons of clouds. The rays were not strong enough to break through them. If you were lucky, you could see a thin bar of light, piercing through. The sky was as bright as a sapphire though, and its pleasantness was contagious.

"Naruto!" She called.

He looked up, extricating himself from his train of thoughts.

_It was actually occurring._

"I am appointing you to this mission. Don't let your personal feelings get in the way. I know you have wanted this." Tsunade uttered, lightly handing him a scroll. He silently accepted his mission with a determined face. He was burning inside. They were going to find the remaining band of rogue ninja who were responsible for _her _death. For all the crap he had been through. The reason for his emptiness… He was ready.

But something was holding him back.

'_Hinata…'_

She had accompanied him, and she was waiting outside for the news. And all he had to do was face her and tell her that he was going, no matter what.

Naruto marched down the steps and opened the door. The sun finally broke through, spilling light over his face.

When he saw her face, he knew that she was already aware of the circumstances. Her eyes were glowing with a soft seriousness, and worry.

He could not find any words to say as he stood in front of her. Hinata's snowflake eyes were captivating. They always gave him a warm feeling.

"Naruto… You should not go." She said, lowly.

"I have to." He whispered.

"Why?" She countered, softly, because she was never hard.

"Hinata… You know what they did to Sakura." He answered, carefully.

"But you won't gain anything. Vengeance only leads to… emptiness. Isn't that what you believe?" She asked. Hinata approached him, so that she could intensify her words. They were close now, and naturally, her heart jumped. It was a familiar feeling.

Naruto looked away, and his eyes lingered on the clouds. He looked sad. He was struggling inside with wrong and right. He was going against his own words.

And she was right.

"I don't want you to go…" She said, and he could tell she was battling with her unbeatable tears.

"Hinata… You're right. I should not go. If I go, I give up on everything I believe in." He said, warmly. His face was painted with understanding.

'_Sakura would not have wanted it either.'_

"I'll go tell granny." He said, with his usual tone.

"Wait…" She whispered. He looked at her strongly.

"I'll go on the mission in your place." She said, with a determined, yet soft voice. Naruto was taken aback. He could not say anything, and she could not move, so they stared at each other, sucking in the moment, trying to comprehend. The wind blew by, whispering.

"You can't do that!" He said, loudly.

"Ninja are allowed to switch missions. I'll go speak with Hokage-sama." She insisted.

"But Hinata… This is a dangerous mission." He said, not sure what was swirling inside of him.

"I can handle it." Hinata whispered. She began to proceed forward, slowly. She could not tear her gaze away from his face though and it was taking all her courage to move her feet.

Why do you want to do this?" Naruto asked, suddenly. She stopped, thought for a moment, but felt her heart cave in. She knew she could not say it…

"Because… Because I..." Hinata managed to say, but she felt too compressed to continue. She took a few steps forward.

'_Because I… love you…'_

Then she stopped again. She slowly turned around, and smiled.

It was the bravest smile he had ever seen.

"Because… I want to do this for you." Hinata said, with a smooth tone. Softly, like an angel, she walked over to him. She gently took his hands, and he felt her hands shiver slightly. They were warm.

"Will you let me?" She asked.

Naruto did not know why she wanted to do this. He wanted to say no, to stop her, but her eyes were shifting his thoughts. They were so full of fortitude; it was as if they wanted to prove something, to show him something. And he wanted to see. He wanted to feel her need.

"Only if you promise to come back..." He said, smiling cunningly. His voice was warm and trusting.

"M-m. I promise." She answered, softly.

How could she look so frail, yet be stronger than any person he knew? She was so full of vigour, and unconditional kindness. It was almost too good to be true. He watched her leave, and he realized at that moment, how lucky he was to have her in his life.

She was preventing him from sinking into himself, subdued within flames.

'_What are these feelings?'_

He wasn't sure, but they were strong, nearly consuming him.

* * *

The sun was sinking now, but a few beams broke through and burned the clouds. The sky was lit like a vibrant flame. His hair matched that golden sky as it blew in the wind.

Hinata was going to leave with her team. He had promised to see her off. Her armour made her feel strong, and so did his face, so she was thankful.

She had decided she would not turn back, no matter what. She was doing this for him, so she could relieve him of his pain. She wanted to carry his weight. But more importantly; she was doing it for herself. Hinata had to test her love for Naruto, whether it was strong enough for her to pull through and consider admitting her feelings for him. This was her hindrance, her obstacle, which she had to overcome in order to acknowledge her feelings.

When she returned, preferably unharmed, she would tell him.

Hinata finally met his intense gaze, and blushed slightly, though her face remained strong.

"I'll be on my way then." She said.

"Be careful, Hinata…" Naruto whispered. Hinata gathered all her strength inside of her. It took so much for her to say so little. But they were important words.

"I have something to tell you when I come back." She said, adding a frail smile, which was easily broken compared to Naruto's, but his made hers whole again.

Like how he was smiling now.

"Okay." He said, with a positive tone. His eyes gained that familiar gentleness as he leaned forward and strongly placed his arms around her. She buried her face in his shoulder, finally releasing herself. This time, she could move, even though her heart forgot to beat when she absorbed his warmth. She did not want him to let her go, because she felt so safe. He would protect her. His embrace was strong, and it gave her courage.

**Just like rain to a flower.**

**

* * *

**

_Please leave me a review! Oh, and I promise you more NaruHina in the next chapter. The next level, actually. ;) And Naruto and Sasuke sorting out their problems. HURRAY! Thank you very much for sticking with me, and remember to ask me anything if you are wondering. Bye now!_

_**- Curlybear**_


	9. Stuck In The Moment

_Hello! Here is the next chappie! __I would like to thank **GhstPhantom3, Mealstorm, candykain, 9tail3df0x, Rasengan2theface, warprince2000, Jim-Beam's-my-buddy, VanDamage, Shooting Star, Majia, A Crazy Girl Of Many Names and juliagulia101**__**7** for reviewing! They were so great and the best and really motivated me. Thank you very much:) On with the story! _

* * *

_**Chapter 9 - Stuck In The Moment **_

Naruto slid his eyes open. Crescents of blue glistened tiredly as he slowly sat up. He had fallen asleep again. Waking up always gave him a strange, hollow feeling. He felt incomplete.

Not only was Sakura gone, but so was Hinata.

And Hinata had left on the same mission that had claimed Sakura's life.

His worry was starting to expand within him. A week had already passed.

But there was a sliver of hope hovering somewhere inside too, because he knew, for some reason, that Hinata would make it through.

Naruto looked out of the window, and saw a familiar mournful greyness that consumed the skies. The air was bitter and felt thick. It would probably rain, he thought. The mist was already ensnaring him, even though he was inside.

He was starting to see familiar patterns from _that _day.

He suddenly laid his eyes on an item which he had forgotten. It was a ribbon. It caressed the table, adorning it with a vibrant redness. Like blood…

'"_**Take care of it while I'm gone; I'm counting on you."' **_

He saw Sakura's smiling face, full of trust and hope. Naruto gritted his teeth with anger, before abruptly pivoting. He had to go that place.

* * *

The black stone vanquished the grey haze. He had seen it so many times before, but it had never truly meant anything to him before now. He automatically gazed at the engravings. And found her name. He gently touched it, caressing it with trembling fingertips. 

Ever since Sakura died, he was building walls, because his heart was empty. He was afraid of experiencing loss again. And he could not find a new path. He found it hard to smile when she was gone.

But Hinata was restoring him.

And he was not giving her anything in return. She was acting selflessly.

What was he doing?

A familiar presence wrapped itself around him, piercing him softly. He was extricated from recurring memories. He looked up with strong eyes, silently greeting him.

"I thought you would be here, Naruto." He said, blankly. His ebony locks blew gently in the wind. Naruto's contrasting hair picked up the same cadence.

"Sasuke, you shouldn't have said those things to Hinata." Naruto said, straight-forwardly. It was abrupt, but Naruto was angered, and had to express it.

"So you figured it out?" Sasuke asked. There was no evident shock in his eyes. It was as if he was expecting it.

"Kiba told me… Why did you do it?" Naruto questioned, strongly. His voice was woven with anger. He was burning inside.

"Why?"

"I was… Afraid she was trying to take her place." Sasuke admitted, after a few moments. Naruto narrowed his eyes. He wanted to unleash his anger against him, but for some reason, he let Sasuke open up, which was a rarity in itself.

"Really, you don't need to get more hurt than you already are." He added with an irritated tone.

"Do you really think that Hinata would do something like that?" Naruto asked, more calmly.

"Naruto, can't you see it?" He asked, instead of answering his question.

"See what? I can see her kindness. She has been a better friend than you have been lately." Naruto countered.

Sasuke sighed. It was a deep, tired and regretful sigh. A thick silence enveloped them, and they just glared at each other. The wind was the only one whispering.

Suddenly, Sasuke's eyes softened.

"Sorry." He said, quickly. Naruto could barely believe it, however, it was a step forward; for the both of them. Sasuke smiled cockily, but sincerity was evident in his onyx eyes.

He had no energy to hold resentment against him. Besides, no matter how much he denied it, he needed him now, and wanted him to stay his friend.

"It's fine." Naruto said, with a forced smile. He hesitantly turned around to gaze at the memorial. Sasuke approached him and stood by his side. Now, the silence was enjoyable. And Naruto was glad he could share his pain.

But for some reason, as he stood there, he could only think of Hinata…

* * *

Naruto lay down on his bed, staring at the stretching ceiling, which was more fulfilling than the sky. However, it reminded him of his loneliness, because it was empty and blank. 

Breathing heavily, he erected his body, and stared longingly out of the window. The rain was falling gently, but no matter how hard it fell, it was not strong enough to wash away the pain that lingered.

He only wanted Hinata to come back.

Sakura was not.

* * *

He walked through the rain, and it felt cold against his skin. Eventually, he came to the crimson bridge and felt his heart smile weakly. This place held so many memories. Out of all them, a recent one captured his mind. 

"_Naruto, when did you become a man? I sort of miss your endless shouting." Kakashi asked, with a flat tone. His silver hair matched the stars that were painted on the velvety sky. _

_Naruto laughed boyishly, full of spirit. His smile was huge, as he leaned against the railing. _

"_Oh, I remember now. It was during that mission." Kakashi continued, and it felt like he was speaking to himself, until he gazed lazily at his former student. Naruto's smile vanished, and he gained a serious glow in his eyes. _

"_That will not happen again." Naruto said, with a strong voice. _

"_I know. We all understand... She does too…" He added. His visible eye reflected the same emotion in Naruto's. _

_Naruto had unwillingly let the kyuubi take over him. The fiery energy had consumed him, and long tails of power had grown. He had felt it burn his skin, but it did not hurt. There had been so many swirling emotions within him, out of control. He remembered that. And he had injured Sakura in the process._

_The guilt had come in endless waves. She had forgiven him, and he had promised that he would never allow that to happen again. _

_He had changed. _

"_It's alright, Naruto." Kakashi said. His eye curved, and Naruto could tell he was smiling behind his mask. Naruto returned his smile, warm and true. He was still bursting with energy, showing his happiness, and sometimes his silliness, but he knew, on that day, that he had matured._

He was snapped out of his train of memories when he caught a glimpse a small group of people approaching. He immediately noticed the familiar symbol of Hidden Leaf adorning their foreheads. Except for…

Then he saw a pair of white eyes breaking the swallowing greyness.

'_Hinata…!' _

She was all the way in the back. Her radiance was weak, and she was obviously exhausted. The others had passed the bridge already, and Naruto disregarded them and ran over to Hinata.

"Hinata!" He shouted. She looked up, eyes wide.

She had recognized that voice, which meant so much to her. She stopped.

Naruto, unsure of what to do, stopped as well, and was a short distance from her. She was soaking wet from the piercing rain, and she had a few cuts, but nothing serious, he noticed. However, her eyes were dull and tense, and he realized that she must have overexerted them, for they were a vital tool for the missions's sucsess. He felt relief wash over him, but the worry was not replaced.

'_Thank goodness…'_

"Naruto…" She whispered. Hinata smiled softly. Her small voice was filled with gladness, as she tried to take a step forward.

Suddenly, her form changed. Naruto saw her knees give way, and his worry rose and collided immensely with his relieved thoughts, breaking them.

Immediately, he approached her swiftly and caught her collapsing form, before she hit the ground. They both fell to their knees; he felt the impact affect him too. Her arms rested on his shoulders, and her hands curved around his neck, holding it gently. Naruto felt her uncontrollable shivering ripple against his skin.

"Hinata, you're…" He managed, before she interrupted him gently.

"I'm fine." She whispered, leaning her head against his shoulder.

Thoughtlessly, Naruto put a hand on her back, the other on her head, and he embraced her. He thanked his lucky stars that she was alright as he consumed her warmth. He tried to give Hinata his as he strengthened his grip for a brief moment. He drew circles with his hands, glad to have her in his arms. That she was alright.

Her shivering did not subside though and his worry reawakened.

"Hinata, you need to…" He said, gently, but again, her voice cut through.

"N-Naruto… T-The thing I wanted to say to you… I… I am in love with you…" She whispered, pulling back so she could look into his eyes, and he got lost in hers. They were filled with tears. The rain did not fool him. He felt his heart skip a beat when the words sunk in. He Forgot to breathe, and react.

"I-I have been wanting to say it, but… but I was so afraid… I did not want us to change and..." She said, and as every word came, her voice grew weaker. Naruto could not hear the rain anymore; he could only hear her words, which struck him.

"Naruto…" She said, almost inaudibly. He felt her body give way, and her eyes gently closed. She rested against him.

"Hinata?" He asked, fearfully. Naruto shifted her so that she was lying in his arms and her face towards his. He brushed some stray strands of midnight locks away from her pale face with affection.

Naruto carefully held her in his arms as he stood up. He had to carry her home. He had to bring her to safety and warmth. Just like she did for him…

* * *

He ran all the way to his place. Her family was absent, so she had no one to go back to. Waking up to emptiness was painful; he of all people knew that and could understand. 

Naruto gently placed her on his bed and wrapped her in the sheets. Her coils of hair spilled over the pillow, framing her face like a black halo.

Not really thinking, he touched her cheek with her hand, and stroked it. It felt so surreal, that she was actually back, in his bed like this… He wanted to repay her. For once, he wanted to take care of her, and give her something back. She had been so supportive, and her smiles were so uplifting, even though he never truly smiled back.

He lay down next to her, and thought about what she said, as he stared at her pleasant face.

'_I am in love with you…' _She had said, so hesitantly, but her voice was strong then. He knew that she had gathered all her courage to say those words.

What did he feel for her? He cared about her so deeply, and he needed her… His life seemed a little less empty when she was by his side. She made him feel complete. It was as if she had picked up all the scattered pieces that was him and put him back together again with utmost gentleness.

_He was so happy to know that someone loved him… The feeling of being loved… And he wanted to love her back. He could try to learn, to open his heart a little._

He wanted to try.

After some time, he suddenly felt her struggle slightly, and he was snapped out of his thoughts. He looked down at her face, and he saw her eyes gently open.

"Naruto?" She whispered. He leaned over her, his eyes gaining softness. You could see the fondness in them. Gratitude swam within him.

"Hey… Are you okay?" He asked. She began to blush, and she slowly retracted, sinking into the sheets.

"M-m…" Then, her eyes widened, and she gasped. She had remembered what she had told him. And she was afraid of his response.

"Naruto…" She began, but when she looked into his eyes, she stopped.

He was smiling, genuinely.

Naruto understood why she was anxious. He knew how she felt.

"It is okay, Hinata…" Naruto said, softly. He put his hand on her cheek. She could not move.

"I need you. I want to try… With you..." Naruto whispered. He stared profoundly at her, and she could feel his breath on her face.

"I don't know what I feel for you, but I know… That I want to try." He said, and Hinata was blushing mildly, unable to react.

**Stuck in the moment…** And he seemed to be too, as he gazed down at her with kind eyes.

Slowly, he lowered his face and their lips met. It was a soft, gentle kiss, but there were so many emotions streaming through it, that Naruto could feel it on his lips. It affected his entire body, as he felt his heart skip beats. Their tongues met and caressed, and she felt his hand stroke her cheek tenderly, before his fingers slid through her wet hair. At first it felt like heaven, unreal, but when she closed her eyes, reality sunk in. He felt it too. It had been so long since he had held someone like this.

And it was Hinata, he could see her, feel her, with his strong arms. She was within his reach. Her skin was soft, and he felt trapped in her aura. And Naruto wanted to stay there.

It was a moment of peace, and connection. He did not want it to fade away.

He released the kiss, but only barely. He stared at her face, watched her flicker her snowflake eyes open. Her face was surprised, but soon gained a warm smile. His golden coils of hair tickled her forehead as he smiled back.

"I can wait for your feelings to be certain." She whispered, full of comprehension.

Words were no longer necessary. He nodded with gratitude.

Naruto snuggled closer to her, and he felt her body shiver. He pulled her close to him, holding her tightly with protective arms. Sometimes, Naruto would caress her face with gentle fingers.

Soon, his eyes felt heavy, and sleep claimed him. Finally, he could sleep peacefully.

Hinata watched him sleep. His chest rose rhythmically, and his face was serene.

Thoughts began to stream through her. She was happy to know that Naruto was willing to try, finally opening up to her and letting her in. She realized though that she was risking her heart, when she was giving it to him. What if he rejected her? What if he would never let go of Sakura, and use her as a replacement?

Hinata would just have to have faith in him. She knew one thing, that she was so comfortable in his arms, so warm and safe.

She wanted to lie here forever. Feeling his breath on her face, and his hand stroking her cheek…

She wanted to be the one for him.

* * *

_Now for some notes. I really am wondering if their relationship is blooming too fast for Hinata and Naruto. Do you think so? Was the kiss and such okay? __By the way, I can't make Naruto very uncertain and confused yet, because he is going to most likely be later, so that the plot thickens.__ Please review and tell me what you think:) Thanks for sticking with me, and until next time! I will update as soon as possible!_

_-Curlybear _


	10. Torn

_Hello! Wow, I am so overwhelmed by the response I got for my last chapter! Thank you SO much: **S'TarKan, warprince2000, mikeee, GhstPhantom3, Keikun4283, Jim-Beam's-my-Buddy, tennisprincess15, Crazyyy, Syaoran-Sama, remnantsofsanity, 9tail3df0x, Lord Rance, A Crazy Girl Of Many Names, Hidatsa-san, Majia, juliagulia1017 and Mealstorm**. :) You really motivated me to write. Now, most of you think things are going at a fair pace, which pleased me. I tried to take everyone's words and advice into account. I really hope that this chapter is okay. You HAVE to tell me how I did with this one, because I am quite uncertain if this is alright. So please review:) Thanks a lot for your support._

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 10 - Torn**_

Hinata sat on the bed, playing with her ebony hair pensively. She was thinking too hard. But she could not stop. Was there a day where she would not smile just by thought of his face, of the kiss that he gently placed on her lips? When she had woken up after that, he was there, smiling appreciatively at her. Her face reddened just by thinking about it.

"_Hey, sleepyhead…" He whispered, brushing a kiss on her cheek, carefully. His body was stiff when he leaned in, but he was getting more and more attuned to her. They were not used to this, definitely. But she felt happy, because he was beginning to open up. _

"_Good morning…" She said, smiling weakly, with a blush. He got up, ruffling his golden hair with an eager hand. _

The first few days had been pleasant. Her body was in a great deal of pain though. He took care of her, made sure she was recuperating. It did not hurt as much when he was near her. In fact, the pain came in softer waves. He was attentive and she felt so overwhelmed. She felt like pinching herself sometimes, thinking that she was dreaming. He found it hard to be so close to her at night, but sometimes, he snuggled in with her, holding her.

"_How are you feeling?" He asked, sitting down next to her. He had not let her out of bed since that day. She had slept, and not woken up until much later. It convinced him that Hinata needed to recover completely, and in order to do so, she needed to rest her body. Especially her eyes, which when extremely overexerted, strained the body. Just like the sharingan. _

"_I feel better." She said, whisperingly. A silence enveloped them. He looked away for a moment with a content look on his face. It soon shifted to a pensive stare, the blueness in his eyes strong. He looked hard for a moment. She stared at him, and as their eyes met briefly, he smiled weakly. It hit something inside of her at that moment. She sometimes could not believe that he was taking care of her, being with her like this, right here, right now. __So, for once, she said what she felt._

"_I can't believe that I am here, with you, like this." She said, hesitantly. She felt slightly nervous at that moment, but when he smiled again, her heart lightened. _

"_It is strange for me too, but… I like it like this." He said. He moved closer to her. And put his hand on her neck, just like he did when they were talking in the meadow, and caressed it lightly. _

"_M-m… Thank you." She said, smiling warmly._

The five days had gone by quickly. She smiled, and pulled the covers over her. Naruto originally slept on the couch, but sometimes, he would snuggle close to her, craving closeness, which she gave him. Even though Naruto was unsure, she was happy...

* * *

It was a new morning, and when she woke up, he was gone. For a moment, she thought that she had actually awoken from a long dream, but then; she caught his smell in the air, and found herself in his room. And she could still feel his lips on hers from that day, the taste and touch of his mouth, stuck there. 

She looked around, blinking several times. Her ebony locks were draped over her shoulder, as she stood up.

"Naruto?" She called, quietly. No answer.

She slowly slipped out of the bed and approached the window, staring through the greyness that filled the village. Surprisingly, it was quite warm. The sun was barely peeking through the clouds, but a few beams caressed the golden grass, trying to give it life. She was hoping that it would completely break through.

She noticed a flash of yellow and realized who it was.

He was sitting on the porch, staring at the skies. Being there, he seemed to be just like the sun, vanquishing the greyness that surrounded him like a barrier. But in reality, he was not. He was trapped there, in his pain. Although he was getting stronger, she could see through him. He was sad, inside.

…Because he missed her.

Was she healing him?

She knew that she was giving him something.

She wanted to reach him.

Hinata changed into her clothes which he had brought over for her, and walked out of the house.

"Naruto?" She asked, as she sat down next to him. He looked at her.

"Hinata… I didn't want to wake you… Should you be up?" He questioned, with mild apprehension.

"I'm fine." She said, timidly. A blush spread across her cheeks. They way he showed concern to others was always something she admired.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked. Hinata was naturally concerned for him too. He unlocked the gaze between them and stared at the mist again. His eyes were vibrant, but at the same time, dull and tired.

"I just came here to think… Man, the weather is bad." He said, distantly. She continued to stare at him, and encouraging words swirled through her head, but did not come out of her mouth. Naruto needed to walk off his pain, shed the weight that he carried on his shoulders. He needed to laugh again. She got up, hands clasping her legs devotedly. He looked up at her. Surprise was painted on his face.

"Let's go for a walk. The air is nice." She said, with a shy, but warm smile. She was bending over slightly, and her midnight hair was curtaining her face.

He smiled weakly, not fully determined, but willing.

"Okay." He said, standing up.

* * *

They walked by the outskirts of Hidden Leaf. Eventually, they came to an opening where a pond resided. Its glassy surface was glistening, as if it were harbouring stars. It looked very cold, but that did not erase the warm feeling that swirled within Hinata. She approached it carefully, staring at it with awe. 

"Look, it's so pretty." She said, gently. He smiled, and came over to her.

"It looks cold." Naruto added. He noticed how its blackness vanquished the cloudy haze. He crouched down slowly, and slid his fingers in the water. He retracted them, feeling a chill ripple through his skin. She was so captivated, that she wanted to walk in it. Persuading Naruto though, already proved to be difficult.

"Come on…" She said, happily. She kicked off her shoes. He looked at her with a baffled look, but mimicked her deferentially. Hinata took his hands, with certainty this time, and led him to the middle of the pond. She giggled softly, feeling a faint coldness tickle her feet.

"It isn't that bad." She said, softly.

"Are you serious? This is cold." Naruto said, laughing slightly. She smiled shyly again, before bending down and splashing a little water on him. A few innocent drops splayed him.

"Hey!" He shouted. He jumped back a little, releasing his firm grip around her hand. Hinata giggled lightly.

He felt a mild happiness swallow him, as he tried to retaliate. He came closer to her and grabbed her playfully; gentle as to not cause her to fall.

She felt her heart stop beating, and her body froze. He did too. They just stared at each other, white and blue intertwining. Their foreheads were touching, and she could feel his soft breath on her face. She got lost in his eyes, for they were bottomless. She did not realize it immediately, but their lips were suddenly one. She felt his lips stroke hers smoothly, and her eyes gently closed as reality sunk in. It had happened so fast, but now it felt like she was stuck, like things were progressing in slow motion. He put an affectionate hand on her neck, and it slowly made its way to her cheek. His thumb drew circles and curves, and she put her arms around his neck, feeling his golden locks. The kiss remained calm, but it grew stronger and stronger, until Naruto let go.

Hinata continued to gaze into his eyes, as he moved his head slightly away from hers.

"Hinata... Thank you." Naruto said, smiling as brightly as he could. Somehow, it seemed forced; but she returned his. She had to be strong for him. So he could one day fully accept her.

Naruto followed her home. She seemed to be fully recovered. It _had _been five days, so she had received enough rest. One could tell; her aura felt strong.

"Thanks. I'll see you later?" She said, hopefully.

"Sure… Hinata?" Naruto asked, and she looked up at him with wide eyes. He approached her and kissed her placidly on the forehead. Again, his movements were stiff, but it felt nice.

"Thanks." He whispered. And he began to walk away, giving her a small wave.

She barely raised her hand, because she did not want him to go. But she was smiling because he had been there, with her, so close.

* * *

He had not walked very far, when he met a familiar face. Her blue eyes were glowing bitterly. 

"Ino…" He greeted, as she came closer to him.

"Naruto… How are you doing?" She asked, plainly. He could not really comprehend the significance in her voice.

"I… Better…" Naruto answered, trying to give her a believable smile.

"Have you gotten over Sakura already?" Ino asked, abruptly. Naruto felt his heart jump up to his throat. He knew that Ino was direct and bold, but this took him completely off guard.

"What do you mean?" He asked. There was anger in his voice.

"You've been with Hinata a lot lately." She continued, all-knowingly. He sighed. Ino, despite her ups and downs with Sakura, was overprotective of her memory. He had understood that.

He was the same.

"She's been helping me…"

"Helping you forget." She cut in.

"Hinata does not wish for that." Naruto countered, strongly.

"How can you be so sure?" She asked. Naruto did not answer, he could not; he only stared at her with burning eyes. Ino sighed, realizing that she was treading on difficult territory.

"Just keep her memory alive." She whispered. And he realized that she was acting similarly to Sasuke. She was not only looking out for Sakura's memory, but for him too. She probably felt that it was her responsibility since his bond with her best friend had been so strong, which she had accepted. Ino was not exactly friends with Hinata either. They were too different.

He parted ways with Ino, assuring her that he would never forget her. She did not look convinced, but he did not care.

What was he feeling now?

_Hinata wants you to forget your pain. That means she wants you to block out Sakura…No, that can't be. _

He felt confused. And _her_ face was streaming through his mind now. He did not want to forget Sakura, but he did want to move on. He did feel something for Hinata, but he did not understand that feeling. He wanted to try with her, but Sakura was holding him back.

Naruto had felt at peace a few moments ago, but now everything was shattering inside of him.

* * *

She woke up to the smell of blossoms. She heard noises outside, and smiled brightly. Her family had returned from their individual missions and duties. It felt nice to hear voices in the mansion again. She was pleased to see Neji, and to see him breaking through his forced smiles. 

It was still grey outside. The sun was unable to break through, so it was hidden beneath the thick clouds.

Now, all she wanted to do was see Naruto. She did not know which direction their relationship was going in, nor did she know what they were now, but she knew one thing; she wanted him to hold her, no matter what. Her face was covered with a thin redness just by the thought of it. Not only that, she wanted to support him.

She wanted to go find him. For some reason, she felt uneasy. She did not know why. It was swallowing her whole.

Hinata ran all the way to his home, but when she knocked, there was no answer. She frowned. Hinata did not know where he could be. Then she thought about him, yesterday, sitting on the porch. He was staring at the skies, and it looked as if he were conquering the suffocating mist. But in actuality, that was wrong. He looked so trapped; and lost.

She knew where he was; because he was lingering in her memory.

He was there. Naruto stood by the memorial, gazing unreservedly at it. Hinata stared at his back, not knowing exactly what to say. She did not know if he had sensed her. She felt her soul bend, because he was still stuck. Gathering all the courage within her, she approached him cautiously.

Naruto barely felt a familiar aura wrap itself around him. It was her, he thought. It had to be.

"Naruto…" She whispered, timidly. The softness in her voice gave him goose bumps. He turned around slightly, acknowledging her presence with a warm, but broken smile. His eyes were shining. The wind blew by, scattering leaves around them.

"Hinata… How did you know I was here?" He asked, focusing his attention on her now.

"I… just knew, for some reason." Hinata answered, softly. He felt overwhelmed by her intuition. A thin silence swathed them, and he continued to stare at her. He noticed her uneasiness. She took a deep breath.

"This place... What does it give you?" She asked. Naruto shifted his gaze away. He did not know the answer to that question, and Hinata seemed to comprehend that.

"It only makes you sad." She whispered, carefully.

They stared at each other, for a moment that was true and honest.

"Do you want me to forget her?" He questioned, abruptly. It came out harder than he wanted it to, he realized. She did not reply immediately.

"Is that what you think?" She asked, instead of answering his question. Her voice was weak, not accusing. She looked hurt. Naruto did not like that. She did not seem shocked though, and her eyes were filled with a pure softness. She gave him one last look, before turning around, walking away, not quickly, just impulsively... He wanted to run after her. He wanted to.

It only took him a few moments before he decided to.

Watching her back was tearing him apart.

'_Don't let her go too.'_

He caught up to her and gently grabbed her hand. Hinata swiftly turned around, her hand slipping quickly out of his. He was surprised by her sudden movements, and that she was shocked to see him so close. She probably had not expected it, even though her eyes were stronger than his.

"Hinata…" He said, softly.

"I don't want you to forget her. I just want you to be happy." She said with a raised voice. It was not really high, but considering Hinata, it was. Her eyes were closed, and tears were slipping out of them.

"I want to make you happy." She added, whisperingly. She looked at him now, and her white gaze was hesitant, but at the same time strong. He felt gratitude swim through him. He was hurting her, but she stood by him, no matter how closed and restricted he was. He did not want to hurt her, but he could not let go of Sakura yet. She had to know that.

"You do, Hinata. I don't want to hurt you, but…" He began, but she intervened.

"I can wait. I can. But please, let me in… Okay?" She said, pleadingly. Her voice was soft though. She was always soft. He had to try and let her in, because Hinata deserved it, after all she had done for him.

"Okay." He said, determinedly. His stare was firm and she felt it pierce her soul.

The world stopped at that moment.

Naruto was shaking from pure emotions, as he brought his hand to her cheek and leaned his head close to hers. Briefly, their lips met. It was soft and gentle. She was hesitating slightly, and he could feel it. He released the kiss, and stared at her lament face. With a tender finger, he wiped away a dancing tear, and gave her an appreciative smile. She gazed at him now, placing her hand on top of his that still resided on her cheek.

"I do care about you, Hinata. So much… I want to try. Just give me time…" He whispered into her ear.

She nodded, and her eyes were sucking in the moment, trying to understand. She was so willing. And he was lucky.

'_I am sorry, Hinata…'_

When he was holding Hinata, he thought he could see Sakura, standing in the fields, watching him. When he blinked, she was gone. He looked down at Hinata, who was burying her face in his shirt.

'_What? I did not just see her. No...'_

He felt his heart sink, and beat wildly. He was torn. He shook the thought away...

"Let's go, Hinata..." He said, taking her hand.

'_Let's try and move forward.'_

He squeezed hers gently, and they walked away, together.

'_Together...' _

But he was looking back, and could not release his gaze. There was nothing there though...

_Two souls interweave. His is in pain, trying to move on, trying. Hers is patient, trying to heal his. He can fulfil her. She can mend him. But how long can she endure? How long can she wait? And how long will it take for him to break through and accept her?_

_

* * *

_

_...Silence... I know exactly what I want to do with this story, but I find it hard putting it down. There are so many different emotions and feelings to consider. But you know what I found out? I have been in Hinata's shoes! Well, almost, anyway. But it did not work out. So, this story is really believable. ;) Inspiration is important! Will this story turn out differently? Just stick with me and find out! ;) Please review and tell me what you think about the chapter. Lots of love!_

_-Curlybear_


	11. Hold on, Let Go

_Hello, everyone! Sorry for the late update. I have had visitors! Anyway, I present to you; chapter 11. This was really difficult to write, so I hope this is okay. Tell me what you think. Pretty please:)  
_

_I would like to thank my reviewers: **Ghstphantom3, Rasengan2theface, Crazy no Jutsu, warprince2000, Lord Rance, Jim-Beam's-my-Buddy, mikeee, Crazyyy, juliagulia1017, A Crazy Girl of Many Names and inu-youkess! **You guys are the best!_

_Now, here we go. Play some good music while reading! ;)_

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 11 - Hold On, Let go**_

_Naruto had fallen asleep. His eyes were open, but he did not feel awake. He felt alone... And it was swallowing him whole. Suddenly, Naruto felt a timid touch brush against his cheek. He turned his head, and met a pair of pale eyes, gazing at him warmly. That feeling of loneliness disappeared, and he leaned in and kissed her tenderly, stroking her lips with fondness. He slid his fingers through her midnight hair, before bringing her head close to his chest._

_He liked the way she was enveloped in a light so different from everyone else, that by comparison everything else seemed dark._

**The days were slowly getting better, and the sun was beginning to shine. **

"_Hinata, look at your hair, it's all messy." Naruto said, smiling appreciatively. She looked quizzically at him, before grasping a strand of hair and attempting to flatten it intently. It was really windy outside, and she was late, so she had ran all the way. Hinata blushed, and felt embarrassed. Naruto laughed slightly, before approaching her and smoothing it gently. He stopped and kissed her tenderly on the cheek. She giggled lightly. _

**Hinata was trying to reach him. He did not seem so far away anymore. **

"_Are you okay?" She asked, sitting down next to him and patting his back gently. He was sitting in a field, staring at the sky. The sun was setting._

"_Yes..." He said, giving her a weak smile. _

"_Come on." She said, standing up and offering him her hand. He looked at it, contemplated for a moment. It seemed strange, because it was figurative. This picture... She was helping him up. On his feet, so he could move forward. He smiled, and took it._

**She felt like they were moving forward. But in the back of her mind, they were stopping...**

**

* * *

**

One day, Hinata arrived at her home after staying with Naruto. Her father's face was stern as she entered the main room. Her gaze did not falter, but she felt tense.

"Where have you been, Hinata?" He asked. She looked away. Her nervousness turned into mild fear. Her eyes were unable to betray what she felt inside, no matter how hard she tried to remain strong. She did not know how her father would react. But his eyes could see beyond lies. She gathered all the courage within her.

"I have been with Uzumaki Naruto." She answered, obediently. Surprisingly enough, he stayed calm, even gaining a look of sympathy.

"How is he doing after losing Haruno-san?" He questioned. His tone was dark. Hinata felt her heart sink.

"He is improving." She said, simply. He nodded.

"That is good to hear. I did not know you two were close acquaintances." He admitted, approaching her. Hinata, for once, did not feel compressed.

'_Just say it.'_

"We are seeing each other, father." She said, with a certain voice. He stopped, eyes widening slightly. For a moment, she thought that he was not feeling anything. If anything, anger.

"I would forbid you to see him, for he is not suitable for you..." He paused. Hinata braced herself. The last thing she needed was someone like her father to block Naruto out of her life. Both Sasuke and Ino were doubtful of her. She would not let that shatter her, but when it came to her father, it was different.

"But you are a woman now. And he is a man." He said, seriously. Hinata's eyes widened. Was he acknowledging her? ...And Naruto?

"You have become strong." He whispered. She could hear every word; feel them piercing her, softly.

"Father...?" She managed to say, for she was struck. Found it hard to believe.

"You acknowledge him, Neji acknowledges him... Therefore, you have my permission and support." He said, smiling warmly.

"T-thank you, father." She said, bowing politely. It was stiff, but heartfelt. She gratefully smiled at him, without restraint.

* * *

Hinata was so happy. She could not believe it. After travelling with her father, their relationship had blossomed. Also, Naruto and Sakura were infamous and great ninja, and he respected them. 

**This was something she had forgotten. **

In the hallway, she suddenly met Neji. They stopped, stared at each other with the same eyes.

"Good evening, Hinata-san." He said. She felt her happiness blossom within her, and impulsiveness took over her prudence. She approached him and gave him a quick hug. It was brief, but Neji felt the warmth radiating from her, and the gratitude.

"Thank you, Neji-nee-san." She said, smiling at him.

"What is this all about?" He asked.

"Father allowed me to see Naruto. Did you...?" She began, and as he nodded with a cunning smirk, Hinata's gratitude grew even more. Neji became serious.

"Our family has to change, and this is one step further to accomplishing that. We have to trust each other, and he understands that." Neji said. Hinata nodded determinedly.

"I trust you, Neji-nee-san." She whispered, with a soft voice. And at that moment, they did gain a mutual understanding. Neji's smile radiated unspoken words of trust.

* * *

Naruto was training, and even before he started, he had decided it would be intensive. Pearls of sweat ran down his face, as he continued executing strict push-ups. When he could not take anymore, he swiftly stood up. Something hit him then, as he stared unfocusedly at the trees that caged him in. He thought he could see a flash of pink. The wind sort of entranced him. 

**Then, suddenly, he saw her. **

"What are you doing, silly Naruto?" She asked, smiling brightly. The light mockery in her voice was heartfelt, and her eyes were glowing warmly. There was a thick aura of purity surrounding her.

"Sakura...?" He mumbled. He could not believe his eyes. They had to be deceiving him. He blinked several times, before she gradually faded away, only her smile imprinted in his mind.

He sat down, resting an arm on his knee. He was breathing heavily, and felt tired, but all he could see was her... And it revitalized him, no matter how confused he was.

If he told Hinata about this, it would hurt her. No. He was hurting her already. His feelings were uncertain, and he was stuck. He did not know if she deserved that. She had been so kind to him, opening a path for him, and guiding him, with a soft hand.

He had still not learned to comprehend his feelings towards her. They were growing stronger, but the stronger they got, the more confused he became.

_Can't he just move? _

**He wanted her, but he did not know if he could have her.**

**

* * *

**

She approached Naruto with a warm smile. In the back of her mind, during the past few days, there had been a veil of uncertainty around him. She hoped that the good news would cheer him up.

"Guess what?" She said, as he closed the door. He turned and looked at her, curiously.

"My father sends his regards, and supports us." She informed, happily. He was happy for her, as he pulled her close.

"That is great." He said, pleased. His movements were becoming smoother. No longer stiff and hesitating, more welcoming and warm. She liked that. But she did not know what he was feeling inside.

Naruto embraced her tightly, and surprisingly, she fit right against him. Hinata leaned her head against his chest. Again, he felt a harsh guilt expand inside. Therefore, he strengthened his grip around her, so she could not see his face. He was afraid that she would understand... She usually did. He did not want her to know; that he was in doubt. He did not know why, he just was. He did not want to be in doubt. He wanted to try with her.

So he put a finger under her chin, and kissed her tenderly. Their lips and tongues intertwined, and her lips felt soft against his. At that silent moment, he searched within himself, trying to explore his feelings.

**He did not know if he could be with her now. Hurting her like this. His smile hiding lies.**

**

* * *

**

A few days later, Naruto was walking determinedly forward, ready to execute his duties. Coincidentally, he saw a girl, hurrying in the opposite direction. They stopped as their paths met. He smiled weakly.

"Hey, Hinata." He greeted. She smiled, gently grasping his hand.

"You have a meeting, right?" She asked. He nodded.

"And you have guard duty?" He questioned, squeezing her hand.

"M-m..." She said, looking slightly disappointed. She wanted to talk to him more. The people simply drifted by in her eyes. She could only see him.

**But something felt different. **

"I'll see you later then, okay?" He said, abruptly letting go of her hand. She brought it to her chest, and nodded with agreement. She felt him brush past her, and she could not move immediately. When she felt his presence diminish, she kept on going, contemplating their brief meeting.

**He seemed so far away.**

**

* * *

**

Later, they met up and went for walk. The breeze was cool against his skin. The moon was aloft, brightening the sky. He held her hand, consuming the warmth she radiated. She glanced at him and smiled. It was a smile waiting for something. When they came to the bridge, they stopped. Naruto leaned against the railings, staring pensively at the peaceful water.

Suddenly, he saw Sakura again. Standing on top of the water, she glowed like a star and her pink hair fluttered in the wind. His eyes widened. She looked like an angel, untouchable and radiant.

"Naruto? What's the matter?" She asked, carefully. Her smile withered and she looked at him with concerned eyes. He gazed at Hinata, and when he looked back, Sakura was gone. Hinata had obviously not seen her.

Naruto was unable to say anything. He just stared at her, his sapphire eyes empty. The silence was stretched, but he seen broke it.

"Hinata... I..." He began, but could not find himself to finish. Hinata did not say anything either. She was not persistent and questioning. She would be gentle and quiet, despite how many questions swirled though her mind. He admired that. She was so patient.

Naruto sighed. Her face made him say what he partially felt.

"I can't..." He said. She remained calm, but he could not ignore the mild fear blooming in her eyes.

"I am hurting you. I need some time to think things through." He whispered. Half of it was a lie. He was seeing Sakura, making him doubt. Tears were welling up in her pale eyes.

"Do you doubt us?" She asked, quietly.

"No. I doubt in me. That is why I need time..." He answered.

"What is really wrong, Naruto? Tell me... Please..." She said, comfortingly placing a hand on his arm. Her voice was gentle.

"I am sorry, Hinata..." Naruto whispered. She took a step back, her hand slightly shielding her body. And it hurt so damn much to see her tearful face.

"I don't care if I get hurt. I want to be with you. I want to help you." Hinata admitted, with a low tone. She was being brave.

"But I care if you do. I want to be with you, but I can't do that knowing that I am hurting you." He said, reaching out to her. She let his hand rest on her frail shoulder, but she gently moved away, eyes closed tightly.

"Hinata..." He uttered. The softness in his voice was penetrating. She was taken aback, even though she had sensed something strange in the air. Things had been progressing so well for them. But when he was in doubt, feeling Sakura's aura, how could he be with her when it only gave her pain? It hurt him too, to see her pleasant face, cracking.

"I don't care... I just want to love you." She whispered, and the tears were dancing freely down her cheeks. She shook her head. And she ran. Naruto felt her pass by him, even a strand of ebony hair tickle his face. He felt his body glued to the ground, immobilized. His eyes were wide. Then, he knew he had to move. When he turned around though, she was gone. The wind replaced her presence, but it did not give him a warm feeling; only a coldness piercing his soul.

He began to walk. He would go to Hinata tomorrow, because she needed some time to digest things, and him too. One question swam through his mind now:

_**Was he doing the right thing?**_

_**

* * *

**_

Hinata sank into the bed. She could not stop crying, no matter how hard she tried. She buried her head in the pillow, thinking that it should have been Naruto's rising chest, but it was her stupid pillow.

Yes, she had expected to be hurt. It was not shocking. She was hurting when Naruto stared longingly in the distance. She was hurting when he seemed so far away. She was hurting when Naruto gave her a broken smile, knowing that he was hiding something and not confiding in her.

But she was happy when he held her in his protective arms, when he stroked her cheek and looked at her with fond eyes. She was happy when he kissed her strongly, feeling his soft lips against hers. She was happy when he gave her encouraging words, complimenting her, and giving her strength.

**Did that not matter?**

The joy overweighed the hurt. But the hurt was all she was feeling now.

_Was it worth it? What was gained? What was inflicted? Life is about letting go, or holding on. Some people slip, others grasp. It takes two to hold on. If one hand slips away, the other hand is forced to let go. Some just decidedly glide away from each other. One can try, try to hold on, but it usually does not work. It is a mutual thing. Sometimes though, they find their way back to each other, and hold on tighter._

_**He lets go to search within himself, because his grip is hurting her, even though he wants to hold on. **_

_**She is forced to let go, but she reaches out her hand, waiting, for him to take it when the time is right.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_So, I really, really need your opinions! It helps me consider the direction I am going in, and if this was right, or just wrong. I hoped you liked the way I designed the appearance. The highlighted words are supposed to strengthen the feelings. The final part actually had nothing to do with this chapter. I wrote it the other day, but I put it in here because I think it fits the situation well. Please, review:) _

_**P.S **Rasengan2theface: I'll put him in the next chapter, when Naruto needs some advice! XD_

_**- Curlybear **_


	12. Mutuality

_Hello everyone! I am so incerdibly sorry for the late update. I have been quite busy lately. This chapter was also relatively difficult to write. I wanted to strengthen the emotions that both Naruto and Hinata are feeling. This chappie is more reflective. I am pleased with the results though, and I hope that you will enjoy it too! XD _

_Also, I am so lucky to have such wonderful and loyal reviewers! Thank you so much for being patient, and for inspiring and motivating me: **remnantsofsanity, warprince2000, GhstPhantom3, Universal Hope, Crazyyy, mikeee, Jim-Beam's-my-Buddy, Keikun4283, inu-youkess, Hidatsa-san, Rasengan2theface, A Crazy Girl of Many Names and Majia!**_

_  
Thousand thank you's! Now, on with the story:)_

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 12 - Mutuality**_

Naruto woke up and automatically turned his head. His hand slowly swayed down the bed. He was expecting to feel someone beside him. It was just natural. No one was there. She wasn't there. Naruto narrowed his sapphire eyes.

Two people he cared about were not by his side. One of them had gone against his will, the other he had pushed out of his life. He did it for her though, because he only caused her pain. When Naruto figured out things, he would go back to her.

Figure out what? Why he doubted in himself. Why uncertainty took over when he saw her face.

Why he could still see Sakura.

* * *

Hinata sat by her window, staring longingly at the distance. She brought her knees to her chest and hugged them. It was cloudy. The sun had vanished. Where had it gone? The thickness of the clouds was almost suffocating, and it was so grey. No rain yet. However, she was expecting it, because she could sense it in the air.

* * *

He sat on the soft grass, letting a sigh escape from his lips. His golden locks fell over his face as he lowered his head.

"Naruto?" He heard a voice say. He raised his eyes, and saw a friend.

"Chouji." He whispered, smiling as strongly as he could. When Chouji was around, he could not help but grin a little. His presence was so warm.

"You look kind of blue, what's on your mind?" Chouji asked, sitting down next to him with a concerned look. Naruto remained quiet for a moment, unsure of what to say to his friend. He felt rather closed, which was rare.

"Is it about Sakura?" Chouji asked, carefully.

"Yeah, but it's also about Hinata." Naruto began, quietly. Chouji did not say anything. The rare silence between them stretched, before Chouji patted him quite hard, yet amiably on the back.

"Hang in there, Naruto." He said, flashing him a bright grin. Naruto smiled back, warm and true. He knew that Chouji was not the comforting type, but his encouragement skills were overwhelming. He did feel soothed though, no matter what.

"Thanks..." Naruto said, staring strongly ahead.

* * *

Hinata bowed before her leader respectively. The Hyuuga raised her head and watched Tsunade nod, before displaying several scrolls. Then, her brown eyes glowed with a strange graveness. 

"...Mission for you, Hinata." She said, after releasing a sigh. Hinata nodded as she outstretched her hand and grasped one of the scrolls given to her with politeness.

"I have a bad feeling, so be careful." She said, gently. Hinata nodded and bowed again, before stepping out of the office. She let a deep breath escape from her lips, before carefully examining the scroll which consisted of the mission's details.

For some reason, she felt nervous, as she raised her head and stared contemplatively at the blank ceiling. Hinata felt her heart beat quickly, and everything around her seemed to fade away.

She held the scroll by her heart. Hinata was afraid that the mission would split her and Naruto fully apart. As they were now, she was at least close to him, near him. Now she had to forcefully go away.

Despite everything, she was so saddened by his abrupt decision, that she felt like telling him was no point. It would only give him more weight on his heavy shoulders. And lately, he had been shouldering everything by himself. Letting things out was not so easy anymore for him. She wanted to open up a way for Naruto, but it was very difficult for him to see that path, shining. Maybe leaving was a good thing, so it could open his eyes, and give him time and space.

* * *

Naruto walked along steadily. His mind was drifting away, and he let his thoughts take over.

Suddenly, he saw a pair of white eyes. She was sitting on a bench, eyes staring unfocusedly at the ground. She lifted her head slightly, naturally feeling a raw and familiar chakra wrap itself around her. With her keen eyes, she could practically sense anything. She fully looked up, and met Naruto's gaze. She moved so smoothly and delicately, it felt like everything was proceeding in slow motion. Again, he could see the hurt in her eyes.

"Hinata..."

He came over to her. She tried to give him a smile, but realized that it was futile and instead looked away, nervously clasping her hands. He understood that she was upset, and that he had to approach her carefully.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"M-m..." She managed, with a small smile. She continued to stare at the ground. Naruto noticed her uneasiness. Hinata was trying to pretend that everything was alright, when the circumstances were different. Trying to be strong.

"I'm sorry, Hinata. Just give me some time." He said, sitting down next to her. She did not answer immediately, and for a moment Naruto thought she was angry, but he knew that Hinata did not possess those emotions.

"Hinata..." He whispered, and touched her cheek so that he could look at her pale eyes. They were wide and revealed everything to him. She was still only for a moment, before she gently pulled away, standing up and looking directly at him. Hinata held his hand, squeezing it tenderly.

"I was happy when I was _with_ you. It is only now that I feel..." She could not find her voice. She was trying to look strong, but Naruto could see the pain in her eyes.

"Naruto... I hope you understand this." She whispered, softly. She gave him one last saddened look, before letting go of his hand and turning around. She began to walk, slowly, because she did not know if what she was doing was right.

Naruto abruptly stood up.

"Hinata!" He called. She turned around, her hair swaying gracefully in the wind.

"I'll wait for you, Naruto." She said, with a weak smile. For the first time, she seemed so far away. The distance between them seemed unbreakable. At the same time though, there was a mutual understanding; they figured out that when the times come, she will take him away. He just had to say the word.

He did not know how long they stared at each other, feeling the wind against his face did not even wake him up. Hinata broke their intense lock, and finally proceeded forward. Naruto however, continued to stare at her, reaching out.

'_Hinata...' _

He was sorry for putting her through this. Maybe, separating himself from her only caused her more pain, and it seemed like it was getting to him too. However, he remained uncertain, and he was still seeing emerald eyes in crowds, and pink hair for a fleeting moment.

But, another feeling crossed his heart. It felt like he and Hinata were saying goodbye. Not a prominent one, but it was there.

* * *

Naruto walked endlessly through the streets, diving into his thoughts and trying to sort them out. It felt like he had done this already today. His head still felt heavy though. In fact, it felt even heavier than before.

The greyness was growing darker and darker. Amongst the thick haze, he could see a familiar silhouette breaking it. He recognized it as Kakashi, and he greeted him with a small smile. He nodded softly back.

"Yo, Naruto." Kakashi greeted. "Have you heard?" He asked. Naruto narrowed his eyes with question.

"Many ninja have departed for a tough mission, including Hinata." He informed, seriously.

"What?" Naruto asked, shock painted on his face. Instinctively, he looked around for eyes a pair of snowflake eyes, but found none. He had just seen her. Why didn't she tell him? He felt confused. That was the only feeling that swirled within him. Not hurt, because he knew that her silent departure was well-intentioned and reasoned. It did not shock him that she kept it to herself. Hinata was merely acting selflessly. After all, it was him who had craved separation, so she was just giving him that space.

He lowered his head, finally letting the tenseness take over. He felt like running after her. He wanted to. He felt his heart being pulled to the gates, where she was. Naruto did not know why, but he wanted to run.

* * *

Hinata turned around and stared longingly at the distance. She had been doing that often. The village was her view, and she wanted to see a certain someone chase after her. He was not there. It was alright though. She knew that what she was doing was right. If she was close to Naruto, it would only hurt her. Distancing herself from him while he sorted out his thoughts was something she needed to do. He needed space, and she needed to be spared. However, she still longed for his touch, his kisses, and his content smile. Naruto... She still felt that same warm feeling every time he approached her, and she missed that feeling already.

She looked down, as she proceeded onwards. Closing her eyes for brief moment against the world.

* * *

Naruto ran through the streets, running as fast as he could, so fast, he could recall stumbling and bumping into people. Maybe, if he was quick enough, he could catch up to her; manage to say "goodbye" and "be careful". A strange feeling dominated within. He feared for her, despite how strong he considered her to be. He did not want to let go of her like this.

He could see the red gates breaking masterfully through the greyness, and he desperately searched for her, but she was not there. Naruto abruptly stopped, looked one last time, before reality sunk in. She had already left.

* * *

Hinata finally looked up, after wiping away her weak tears. There was only a wall of grey covering the sky, but she realized something at that moment. Even though the sun may not shine everyday, it was still in the sky. It was eternal. Whether it was behind the thick clouds, or behind the blanket of night, it was still there. She just had to look beyond. And of course, be patient. Hinata could manage. He was worth it. She knew that the sun would break through soon. Just like Naruto would.

* * *

Naruto suddenly felt a single raindrop kiss his nose and he looked up. The rain grew quickly in quantity. It plastered his hair down as he stared at the empty path. He could not remember how long he stood there, gazing at the distance. Eventually, his heavy breathing ceased and he decided to go back. Home was the only place left to go back to now.

He threw himself in bed, burying his head in the soft pillow. His eyes grew heavy, and he dreamed.

* * *

_Naruto was bathed in a warm light that seemed to consume the world around him. Everything was white and empty. He walked through the endlessness, looking around. _

'_Where am I?' _

_He caught a glimpse of breaking emerald. _

_She was standing there, smiling. He was just like he remembered her, pure and true. However, she was veiled in an eerie aura that streamed from her. _

"_Sakura...?" He asked, stopping, He tried to move, but he found himself stuck in her trance. _

"_Naruto... I want you to forget me." She said, her smile inerasable. Her eyes were hard though. _

"_What?" He questioned. Naruto was sincerely confused. Then, he suddenly realized._

"_This is a dream, isn't it?" He asked her. She nodded, coming closer to him. He still could not move. _

"_I..." He began, but could not find himself to continue. He felt completely immobilized by her presence. She came closer, and touched his cheek. She felt real against him. He could not feel his touch though. _

"_If you look hard enough, you will find happiness." She whispered._

"_What?" He asked, gently. She gently pulled away, taking a few steps back. _

"_It is already there." She said, and her tone was determined. She was smiling brightly. _

_**And he saw solid tears breaking, and Hinata's smiling face, soft, welcoming hands and dark hair. It came so quickly, he could not even blink. The whiteness swallowed him.**_

_Then he woke up._

_

* * *

_

Naruto gasped slightly, as he abruptly opened his eyes. He remembered every single detail of that dream.

_Hinata was..._

He got up, shifting so he was sitting on the ledge of the bed.

_She was... _

He could not feel Sakura's essence anymore. He stared at the ceiling, and it did not give him loneliness, but a feeling of longing; for her...

_Hinata..._

_

* * *

_

Hinata kept on walking, even though her feet felt tired already. All she could think of was Naruto. She looked up and stared firmly at the sky, feeling the calming rain against her skin. She suddenly stopped, gathering all her courage. Naruto's face made her stronger, so she tried to picture him in his mind.

_And they longed for each other, even though they needed the space and distance. Naruto stared at the wall, Hinata stared at the sky. All they wanted was mutuality._

_

* * *

_

_So, what do you think? Was it very heavy? I think the lines looked better in Word, but maybe it's just me. I sincerely hope you liked it. Please review and tell me:) I will try and update much faster next time. Thank you for sticking with me. Lots of love!_

_**-Curlybear**_


	13. Realization

_Hello everyone:) Thank you for being so wonderful and reviewing! I loved them all. Thanks: **Suzerain, warprince2000, Majia (or Maji-chan! XD), Crazyyy, Jim-Beam's-my-Buddy, Rasengan2theface, 9tail3df0x, MonkeysTotallyRock, Kyubi Rendan, remnantsofsanity, GhstPhantom3, A Crazy Girl of Many Names, inu-youkess** **and s'TarKan! **I hope you will enjoy this chapter too. I rushed this one a bit, so I hope it's okay! Please tell me. Oh, and the mission relates to a filler in the series a while ago. I can't exactly remember, but there was this prison outside of Hidden Leaf that where lots of baddies resided. You'll get it. Just read! ;) Anyway, here we go._

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 13 - Realization**_

The wind felt nice against his skin as he stared off into the stretching distance. The sky was no longer a first priority. Lately, he enjoyed staring at the lovely scenery, which consisted of bright green and pink. The blossoms were beginning to bloom, decorating the sky with colour. The clouds were still covering the sun and blue.

He sighed. Several days had passed, and still no word from Hinata's group. Naruto was beginning to worry. It was only natural for him.

The days they had been separated, had been heavier than he ever imagined. When he decided to let go of Hinata for a while, he thought that the space would give him a better chance to think things through, and also to spare Hinata from being hurt. He was wrong. The longing grew stronger and stronger, and he slowly realized that his need for Hinata was vital. He felt empty without her, and that familiar feeling of loneliness began to swallow him.

And she clearly said that she was happy with him, despite his uncertainty.

What were his feelings for her? They were stronger than friendship at least. He wanted to try with her, meaning that he felt something for her.

Was it love?

He clarified his thoughts. He cared so deeply for her that he wanted her in his life. If he wanted to be with her, was another question. He did in a way, but he was afraid that if he lost her, he would just sink even more.

* * *

Hinata was taking a small break, trying to catch her breath after they had been speedily jumping through the forest. They had discovered a stream, and decided to rest for a few minutes. She cupped her hands and gently washed her face. 

Somehow, she felt that her heart was not 100 percent in it. She knew that attending a mission half-heartedly was a negative thing, but she could not deny this feeling. The last thing she wanted was to drag down the team. Be a weight for them. The mission was relatively challenging: Three missing nin had escaped from the prison outside of Hidden Leaf, and needed to be restrained at once. Locating them was one thing, capturing them was another. There abilities were unknown to them.

Naruto would have cheered her on, reassuring her that she would be okay. She knew that. Somehow though, his indirect encouragement was not enough. Especially when she considered their current situation and relationship... They were more than friends, less than a couple. It was quite difficult.

There was only one thing standing between them from becoming one. His feelings... That is why Hinata needed to go on this mission. Maybe something would trigger inside of him. She hoped so at least.

She slowly turned her head when she heard a something in the distance. Her group, which consisted of six including her, was not too far away. For some reason, she grew worried, especially for her almost ever-constant partner, Kiba. He had reluctantly listened to her request for some space.

Suddenly, Hinata felt a strange aura envelope her, making her shiver. When she felt it whip against her, she moved fluidly. She flipped and landed in the water, before gazing strongly at her newly arrived opponent.

"Are you also a Hidden Leaf ninja?" The man asked, bitterly.

She immediately took out her kunai for defence, and activated her byakugan. Hinata knew she had to act quickly. The others could not be too far away.

Then it hit her. Why was there only one enemy confronting her? Where were his comrades?

The man seemed to notice her insecurity, and he rushed towards her. He was fast. Hinata barely managed to dodge, and felt something graze her skin. Already, her lack of motivation was pulling her down. Hinata grasped her kunai and threw it at him. The man blocked though. She felt him come closer. Her thoughts were broken.

Instantly, she was caught in a dance with him. Hitting, punching, kicking, throwing, slashing... It occurred so quickly, but Hinata somehow managed to keep up. She was the one who conquered the situation by striking him hard in the gut.

Hinata jumped away to create some distance between them, so she could gather her chakra and execute the Gentle Fist on him. He needed to be immobilized immediately. She braced herself, but was taken aback when her enemy displayed several sharp needles in his hand.

"See if you can dodge these." He said, with a snicker. Suddenly, a rain of needles flew towards her. She was forced to cancel her stream of chakra and alter it. Hinata had very little time to defend, so she decided that using her kunai was her only option.

They came quickly in endless waves, but she deflected them, one by one. She hit them hard and consequently. There were so many, but they eventually ended, cluttering to the ground. Seeing this, she immediately prepared herself. She concentrated and focused her chakra on her fingers.

Hinata rushed towards the man, and hit him piercingly in all the strategic places, so that his chakra flow slowed and shut down. She counted intensely inside of her, making sure she made no mistakes. Luckily, he had no time to neither block nor dodge. She gave him the final blow, and heard him groan with pain.

He fell down, slowly. The escapee remained still.

She sighed with relief, knowing that her opponent could ultimately not move. The protruding veins around her eyes diminished. She turned around. The man slowly raised his head and looked at her with strong eyes.

"You might have got me, but you are in trouble too." He said, coldly.

It was only then she felt a sting surge through her neck. She robotically brought a hand up and felt a small metal needle piercing through her skin. She gently pulled it out, feeling the pain gradually fade away.

"That won't harm me." She said.

"Don't be too sure. Those needles are covered with poison." He informed her, amused. She widened her eyes.

"In a few hours, you will be dead." He said, harshly. Hinata had missed _one _needle. One single needle... She had not even felt it. Her heart started to pound with a mild fear, but now was not the time for her to be concerned for herself... She ignored him completely, and her feelings. Hinata took out a tough rope and tied him up, before going to locate the others.

Hinata cautiously stepped through the forest, feeling a familiar chakra wrap itself around her. It was so grey, she felt like she was drowning in it. The green leaves broke through though. As she came to a wall of bushes, she heard some rustling, and prepared herself.

He appeared.

"Kiba!" She said, relief woven in her voice.

"Hinata. Thank goodness, you're okay." He said, approaching her with warm eyes. Akamaru was by his side, barking happily.

"What happened?" She asked him, reverting to seriousness.

"The enemies had cast a genjutsu, causing us to separate. When we took a break, we were all spread out. You were the only one by the stream. Initially, we were not too far away, but the distance between us seemed to stretch without us realizing before they ambushed us." He explained, carefully. Hinata nodded.

"I understand. I was also ambushed, but I immobilized him after some effort, before seeking you out." She said, with a small smile.

"Good job. We took out the others too, but one of us was severely injured. We have to return immediately. Transporting the bastards will be a bitch." He admitted, looking at the distance with hard eyes. Hinata discovered that her vision was already starting to weaken. She refused to be a burden, and forcefully sharpened her senses. Hinata shook her head.

"Anyway, the team-leader ordered us to rendezvous at the field in 10 minutes." Kiba informed.

"Okay. Let's go." She said, and began to lead him back to the stream. He followed her obediently.

Hinata felt her body getting heavier, but she had to persevere, so she would not weigh down the team. She had to get back to the village successfully, so that she could face Naruto.

_'Naruto...'_

_'You would do the same, wouldn't you? You and I are not so different...' _

_'Would you carry me if I fell?'_

_'Yes, you would. Because you, without knowing it, lift me up...'_

_'...Always.'_

_

* * *

_

Naruto was strolling through the empty streets. It was dark outside now, grey shifting to black. It was a raw and cold night, but the stars were bright.

He had to clear his head again. Walking seemed to give him either peace, or made him open up his mind even more.

He stopped when he felt a familiar chakra consume him. He smiled crookedly, and turned around to meet his face.

"Are you following me or something?" Naruto asked, trying to sound humorous. He failed. Kakashi smiled for a brief moment, before immediately directing the atmosphere in a serious course.

"Naruto... Are you okay?" He asked him, deeply. Naruto narrowed his eyes, contemplating the question himself. He was not sure what he was feeling at the moment. Thinking too much caused him to lose his voice. Kakashi sighed.

"I know what's going through your head." Kakashi said. Naruto looked at him, not quite understanding him, but his words were drawing him in.

"What do you mean?" The blonde asked, staring at him quizzically.

"You are finally recovering from her death. However, you have a guilty conscience, because you feel like moving on means you are forgetting her. So instead, you take a step back." He said, slowly. Naruto felt something awaken inside of him. Kakashi was opening a door inside of him.

"You feel like you don't deserve it..." Kakashi continued. Naruto cut in.

"What?" He asked, sharply.

"Happiness..." Kakashi finished, cleanly.

Then it hit him, abruptly. What Kakashi was saying was true. His teacher of all people would know what he was going through. Naruto was well aware, that he had experienced loss, probably more severely than him.

"You get me, don't you?" Naruto said. Kakashi seemed to push his question away, determined to finish, and gave him a hard stare.

"Naruto... You do deserve it. I know too well." Kakashi paused for a moment.

"Sakura too, wants you to be happy." He whispered. Naruto was surprised by his teacher's rare consolation and deep advice. This was his other often hidden side. He smiled.

"Thanks, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said, gratefully. His voice was thick. The affix was something he still maintained, because of his unspoken respect for him.

Kakashi nodded, and slowly walked by him.

"No problem." He heard him say, before his chakra vanished instantly.

Naruto smiled weakly, and looked up at the sky. The glowing moon reminded him of Hinata, and he wished for her to come back, so he could hold her in his arms and tell her that he was willing to take a step forward with her.

**_If you look hard enough, you will find happiness._**

That is what _she_ had said. Is Hinata...?

What he needs to see?

Happiness...?

* * *

Hinata and her team walked in a steady line. They had delivered the escapees successfully, and were now on their way back to Hidden Leaf. 

Kiba was right in front of her, giving her worried glances from time to time. He was starting to notice. Her legs were dragging, and her eyes were hollow and dull.

Hinata was forcing herself so hard, that it probably shone from her.

"Are you okay, Hinata?" He asked. Hinata could barely hear his words. The darkness seemed to be like fluid. She wondered; if she touched it, would it ripple?

She felt her body give way, but no pain came. She had not hit the ground. Kiba caught her, and wrapped secure arms around her frail form.

"Hinata? What's wrong? What happened to you?" He asked, angrily, but the worry was evidently there. The whole team halted and the medical nin came over to them.

Hinata could only see blotchy colours now. She felt a gentle hand examine her.

She did not want this to happen. She only wanted to see Naruto.

In the end, she was not strong enough.

"She's poisoned. She needs treatment immediately. It's amazing that she has kept on going up until now." The young man said, seriously.

Kiba snarled and gathered Hinata in his protective arms. He had to bring her back to Tsunade, and to Naruto...

"I'm taking her to Hokage-sama!" He shouted, jumping on Akamaru's back and commanding him to run as fast as he could.

They rushed rapidly through the trees, and for Hinata, everything was going in slow-motion. Black blotches covered her sight now, nothing else, and she slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

Her last thoughts were of Naruto's smiling face. His _true _face, without restraints...

* * *

Naruto sat patiently at his empty home, waiting for her to come to the door, knocking shyly and greeting him with a blush and warm smile. 

_'Hinata... I think I need you after all...' _

His thoughts were shattered when he heard an urgent knock on the door. He automatically stood up and rushed over to open it. The man in front of him was breathing heavily.

"Kiba?" He blurted out, confused. He knew that he and Hinata were partnered up. Worry hit him hard.

"Naruto... I have something to tell you." He said, trying to catch his breath.

"What is it?" Naruto asked, concerned. He never hid it. Not with Hinata... And he somehow knew that it had something to do with her. Why?

"The mission was a success. However, Hinata was..." He began, and again exhaled deeply.

"She was poisoned." He finished, heavily. Naruto's eyes widened, and the only thing that he wanted to do now was rush over to her. Make sure she would surely pull through. He had to... He could not lose her. He cursed inside of him. Naruto was burning, and it was reflected in his eyes.

"I have to go to her." He said, quickly. Kiba confusedly followed Naruto as he walked through the door without even locking it.

"Naruto... Wait." Kiba said, loudly. Naruto turned around, and all the emotions that were swirling inside of him were colliding.

"I can't wait. She might die! I can't lose her... Because I..." He shouted, angrily, but his voice eventually weakened when he suddenly realized...

_'Because I... Love her?' _

"Calm down, Naruto. Listen to me." Kiba said, reassuringly. Naruto's unfathomable eyes drifted over to Kiba's face.

"She is being treated by Tsunade, and I am certain she will pull through." He continued.

Naruto just wanted to run to her. He was consuming everything; his feelings, the situation... He did not know what do to, except go to her.

"Go to her then, you idiot." He heard Kiba say, and he was smiling confidently, despite the fatigue in his face. Naruto nodded strongly, before moving his feet, quickening his pace.

* * *

Hinata was going to be okay. Apparently, she had shielded the poison from spreading to her vital organs with her chakra. With Tsunade's promising treatment and Hinata's strength, she would most likely pull through. It did lessen the worry in his beating heart, but he could not help but feel concern. He had lost Sakura, so he was taking no chances. He would not lose hope, but his worry would only disappear when she fluttered her snowflake eyes open and smiled sweetly. 

The dark room was in some way eerie, as he slowly approached the bedside. The only light was from the glowing moon, shining through the window and bathing Hinata. Her face looked peaceful.

During her absence, he had longed for her. He had wanted to hold her in his arms. Everything about her was comforting. Just having her near him truly gave him peace. So here she was, but it was not the way he wanted to see her. He could not do anything... Not even...

But Naruto felt unreserved. His walls were coming down. Even though she could not feel him, he could feel her. He wanted to feel her against him, touch her soft skin. Naruto could not fight his feelings anymore. He sat down on the bedside, and slowly wrapped his hands around her back and head. He brought her close, letting her upper body lean against him, gently sliding his fingers through her ebony hair. It angelically fell down her shoulders. Naruto held her, so carefully, but he could not help but amplify his embrace as he felt a tear slide down his cheek. He lowered his head and buried his face in her neck, trying to consume her warmth, so that he could stop weeping.

'_I can see happiness now. But will she wake up?'_

Later, he sat on the chair by her side, admiring her beautiful face, trying to give her support. He took her hand and held it, softly. Naruto drew circles on her skin with his finger. It was a sign of nervousness, but also an attempt to give her comfort, and draw in hers.

_'I know now. I do. So I'll tell you when you wake up.'_

_**'Good night, Hinata...'**_

_**

* * *

**So, what did you think? I hope I got Hinata's techniques right too. We could always say she learned them! XD The next chapters will be even better, as I have really planned it out! So look forward to it. In the mean time, let me hear your opinions:) Thanks for being so supportive! Really, you have no idea how much I appreciate it. Until next time. Lots of love,_

_-Curlybear _


	14. Fusion

_Hello everyone! I am so happy now, because I have received so many sweet and motivating reviews. Thank you very much: **Jim-Beam's-my-Buddy, Crazy no Jutsu, zenith020388, yeahyeah, Crazyyy, warprince2000, remnantsofsanity, Maruku-Kenshin, 9tail3df0x, Keikun4283, A Crazy Girls of Many Names, drschuet, GhstPhantom3, Suzerain and juliagulia1017! **You guys are simply the best. Now, please tell me what you think, because this chapter has a more positive direction, and if I am going to fast, I will change it. Warning: Full of fluff! Anyway, here we go._

* * *

_**Chapter 14 - Fusion**_

Naruto had fallen asleep again. He had forgotten to take care of himself, because of his worry. Sitting by her side, without sleeping or eating, took a lot out of him. He decided to leave her for a little while, getting some fresh air and a bite to eat. She was not going anywhere, anyway. And he would positively be back. He yawned loudly, before glancing at her resting form.

"I'll be back soon, Hinata." He told her, even though she could not hear him. And even though she was asleep, she radiated a gentle aura that soothed his soul.

He went outside and was welcomed by a bright sunlight. It bathed him generously, giving him warmth immediately. The wind was blowing softly. It was no longer cold or grey. What had happened to the eternal greyness that seemed to cover the sky? Its thickness was finally broken by the garish sun. It was about time, Naruto thought, as he stepped forward. He would have loved to see the development. It seemed almost unbelievable.

Naruto walked through the town, and instantly spotted his favourite place to eat. It was peaceful as he entered and greeted the old man.

He ordered some ramen, and as he waited impatiently, he stared at the seat next to him. It was empty. And someone should have been in it. Naruto missed her presence. No matter what Hinata did, whether it was blushing, smiling, or dropping her glass due to her nervousness, she was so...

Beautiful...

And she calmed him. Now, he felt uneasiness expand within him. He frowned. Naruto ate quickly. He remembered Hinata's concern when he was not eating.

Yes, it mattered. He did not want to be a source of worry to her anymore. He wanted to reassure her, calm her, just like she had done for him. From now on, he decided.

Naruto paid, before stepping out into the bright light. The weather was uplifting, but it had little effect on Naruto. He walked through the streets with his head down, thinking only of Hinata. It was strange, he thought.

It was only when she was in real danger that his feelings for her awakened.

He knew though, that they had always been there, deep down inside. He had just not realized.

He had loved her from the start. From the day she was willing to heal him, despite her own feelings getting hurt, till now. He just needed his eyes to be opened. They were now. And his feelings for her now were so huge; he could not understand it nor describe it.

Naruto sighed.

'_Wake up, Hinata...'_

He wanted to reach out to her.

* * *

Naruto spotted a boy, holding a girl's hand. It reminded him of something. It was a few days after he said he would try with her.

_They walked down the street. It was completely deserted, but that was fine, since they had each other. Everything was alright, it seemed. Suddenly though, rain was born and began to fall harshly, surprising Naruto._

"_Shit, let's find some shelter." He said, taking her hand and beginning to run. And he felt Hinata shiver, as their fingers intertwined. Naruto looked back at her, and she gave him a small smile. _

"_It's the first time... Holding your hand like this..." She said, and her smile blossomed. He could not resist smiling back at her. It was such a sweet thought. She blushed and squeezed his hand. _

_Naruto quickened his pace, before spotting a small roof protruding from the silver building. They hurried under it. He leaned against the wall, releasing Hinata's hand gently. She looked worriedly at the heavens. They were both soaking wet. Naruto's golden tresses were flattened, almost covering his eyes. _

_All of a sudden, lightening roared and lit up the dark sky for a brief moment. It was very loud and echoed through the village. _

_Hinata jumped with fright, pressing herself against Naruto and grasping his hand. She buried her face in his shirt and her other hand was resting against his heart. Hinata seemed to be the type to dislike storms. He felt her breathe and shiver against him. Hinata slowly looked up at him; and it was as if she only realized then what she had done. He was stuck in her gentle gaze, and it was drawing him in _

_Automatically, as if it were the most natural thing to do, he placed his arms around her, forming a tight embrace. For once, his movements were not restricted. She felt protected. And he felt calm. Despite her meek appearance, she was stronger than that. Behind her frailty, lied a huge strength._

"_Don't worry, Hinata. It's only a stupid storm." He said, soothingly. She felt her cheeks burn. He placed a shivering finger under her chin, and suddenly, his lips were against hers. It was only them and the cold rain, and this moment was sealed with a warm kiss. Her lips were soft and gentle, causing him to relax, not be stiff. He stroked her cheek, and the feelings that swirled within him were indescribable. _

_He would never forget that moment. _

_It was the first time he truly only saw Hinata._

Which was why he was thinking about it now... He realized that all the moments they had shared, all the experiences, opened up his locked heart. That is why he loved her; because they had something special... She had that effect on him, which he needed more than anything.

He needed _her._

Time to get back to her... And he ran, so fast, that people stopped and stared. He did not notice though, because they diminished around him. He could only see Hinata.

'_You'll wake up, right?'_

_

* * *

_

He abruptly opened up the door, and was shocked to see the bed empty. The sheets were messy, and he could not feel her aura. Anywhere... He gasped, before turning around and running through the hallways, searching for her face.

He was forgetting to breathe, because he did not know if he should be happy or worried. Where did she go? She was probably still upset, and waking up to no one was hard. He knew that.

He found Tsunade wandering through the hall, an irritated look plastered on her face.

"Granny, have you seen Hinata?" He asked, urgently. Tsunade blinked.

"Is she not in her room?" She asked, confused. Naruto shook his head vigorously.

"No, she's not there anymore." He said, worried.

"I'll tell the staff. She can't be too far away." She suggested, and Naruto nodded, before bursting into a hasty dash. He was determined, azure eyes scanning the area.

'_Where did you go?'_

_

* * *

_

He had been everywhere. He was quite certain of that. He was breathing heavily, but he did not care. Naruto had to find her. And then he realized, that maybe, she was there; reaching for the sky, and breathing in the fresh and soothing air. He could not dismiss that feeling, and decided to listen to it.

He ran up to the roof. And like he predicted, she was standing there, her back facing him. Her long raven hair broke the blueness that seemed to surround her. It was a captivating contrast. Strands blew gently in the wind, as she slowly turned around with wide lavender eyes.

They stood there, staring at each other. It felt almost surreal.

And the wind broke him out of his trance. He could not believe that Hinata was fine, standing in front of him with eyes that were so alive. Her aura quickly bathed him with comfort. He could not breathe for a moment, as realization hit him.

'_You know what you feel.'_

"Hinata..." He said, softly. Because his voice was lost due to the emotions he was feeling. They were so strong.

"Are you alright? You really overdid it..." He said, with a smile. And she seemed to react to that.

"I'm sorry, Naruto... I did not mean to worry you..." She admitted, and it was so nice to hear her speak.

"You really scared me... I thought you were..." He began, but could not finish. Hinata gently cut in.

"I won't go anywhere, Naruto." She said, reassuringly.

Her words held certainty. His worry lowered at that moment, and he was reminded of his discovered feelings. Naruto took a few steps closer, so that he could face her properly; stare into her bottomless eyes that gave him hope.

"While you were gone, I thought a lot... I was never entirely sure, until I found out what had happened to you. Then I realized..." He explained, exhaling a deep breath. She looked at him with hopeful eyes. Her heart began to skip beats when he was so close.

"Inside, I knew. I want to be with you, Hinata..." He said. Naruto was shaking because of his emotions. He put a hand on her cheek. He was finally pouring out his feelings to her, which she deserved more than anything. She was apparently shocked by his confession and touch, but she immediately felt warm. A feeling she had missed. But she wondered, because Naruto had always been unsure.

"Why, Naruto?" She asked, gently. Hinata was so surprised, that she found it hard let the words sink in. He brushed a strand away from her face with affection. His fingertips made her shiver.

"Why? ...Because you are **you.** You saved me, Hinata. No matter how much I hurt you, you stood by me." He whispered, his eyes glowing appreciatively. She could not move for a moment.

"You calm me down just by smiling or blushing. I can't explain it. I just know, that I..." He stopped slowly. Naruto leaned in closer, and he brushed her cheek with his lips, kissing her gently. He gently moved his lips to hers, and their mouths were locked, strongly. It had been so long. She felt all his emotions streaming through, and she let them sink in. Hinata allowed her walls to fall down and brought her hands up to his cheeks, holding them tenderly.

She did not know how long they stood there, consuming each other's presence, aura, closeness... When Naruto finally released the kiss, he looked at her strongly. His eyes held a truth.

"I love you, Hinata." He said, happily. And, he smiled, so warmly. It was his true, signature smile, which had been missing for so long.

She was stunned.

He had expected her to react this way. To reach her, which he finally could do, he placed his hands on top of hers. They were still cradling his face.

"Do you understand now, Hinata?" He asked. Naruto placed his forehead on hers. Finally, the silence broke.

"M-m... I understand..." She said lowly, with a small smile. Hinata tried to tell him how she felt, but he took away her voice. She was struck.

But he knew already, so well. And he showed her, by taking her hand, their fingers unconsciously interlacing with each other. A memory streamed through her body by his touch. That time in the rain...

"This is the first time... Me holding your hand like this... In the sun..." He said, because every time they had held hands, they were caged in greyness. It had been raining, or foggy. There was almost always an uncertainty. ...But not anymore.

Not anymore...

* * *

Naruto was determined to look after Hinata. To repay her for all she had done for him. She obliged quietly, her shyness on display. He smiled as he took her hand. 

Naruto noticed that Hinata was not fully convinced, despite their previous conversation. She was happy, and smiling, but there was still a small hesitation in her movements, her aura. He did not blame her... After all, he had put her through a lot. But he would prove it to her, tonight.

She did not want to go home. Hinata wanted to stay with Naruto, and he was happy to have her. They went over to his place, and it did not give him a lonely feeling.

"Can I get you anything?" He asked her as she sat down on his bed.

She gave him a weak smile, and shook her head.

"I'm fine, Naruto." She said. He slid down next to her and took her hand. He squeezed it lightly, trying to give her some comfort.

Because he noticed the weak distress in her eyes...

"What's the matter, Hinata?" He asked, seriously. She unleashed a small noise of uncertainty, which clarified his worry. She had definitely not grasped his previous confession. She was evasive, trying to be strong, but he saw right through her.

"Hinata..." He said softly, leaning over so he could look into her eyes. She was looking down, but finally shifted her gaze upwards, meeting his blue orbs. He waited for her.

"I'm not a replacement, am I?" She asked, softly. Naruto was not shocked, but he felt his heart leap lightly. She had more to say, he knew, so he waited.

"I remember you telling me that I gave you the same feeling as Sakura did... I don't want that... I want to make you feel something unique, something that is only mine. I am so afraid that you'll only see me as..." She could not continue, because the tears diminished her voice. She was surprised to see a look of understanding on Naruto's face. She looked down again.

"Hinata... Did you forget what I told you on the roof? You are not a replacement, or Sakura. It's only **you...** What can I do to make you believe me?" He asked her, caringly. She remained silent, and he continued, determined to make her understand.

"There's only one you, and that's what I have fallen for." He ended it with that, and she finally looked into his eyes, the tears reducing. He laughed slightly, wiping some away with an uplifting smile.

Slowly, he placed a hand on the back of her head and leaned in to capture her lips. It was a soft and slow kiss, but consisted of so many emotions, especially from Hinata. The kiss gradually grew faster and stronger, and Hinata was not hesitating anymore. He held her cheek, tenderly stroking it with his thumb. This time, his touch told her silently, that he cared. It streamed through him, entering her body.

Their lips parted ways, and they exchanged breaths instead, and profound gazes.

Neither of them knew how it had actually happened, but if felt right, as he mimicked her movements, and gently sank down into the bed with her. The kisses were even stronger now on her lips and neck. The white covers sealed their moment of peace and intimacy, not even letting in the light from the window.

It was only Naruto and Hinata now. He was leaning over her, drawing a line with kisses. He caressed her upper body with gentleness, and he looked into her eyes as he went inside of her, making sure that she was alright. She nodded, wanting him to continue. Naruto smiled warmly, stroking her cheek and ebony hair.

Light moans came from her mouth, as he slowly proceeded. He was generous and gentle, and Hinata could feel his chakra streaming through her body. Hinata closed her eyes tightly and blushed, trying to capture this moment and engrave it in her heart. It was overwhelming.

"Are you okay, Hinata?" He asked her, cradling her face. She responded with a strong kiss, touching his neck with her fingers, before they glided down his shoulders. Affirmed, his hands travelled softly up and down her body.

_They let their walls crumble. This moment meant so much to both of them. _

Naruto kissed her slim neck, and she leaned her head back, before shifting and looking deeply into his eyes that had captured her favourite thing; the sky. He got lost in hers, and they continued to stare at each other as he moved his lips to caress hers. Their foreheads touched. His arm slid down to hers, and their hands met. Their fingers automatically intertwined, holding each other tightly as Naruto gave her subsequent kisses.

_Their body was one, and they consumed each other's feelings and emotions, each other, for a long time._

_

* * *

_

Later, he held her, so tightly, but carefully. She was half-asleep, but when she felt his grip tighten slightly around her, she opened her eyes and stared into his. They were laying on their sides, facing each other, her body close to his. Her head had been buried in his warm chest that was breathing steadily, arms around each other.

"I'll never let you go again." He said, smiling warmly. She returned the smile and stroked his golden locks tenderly. She noticed that his eye-lids were getting heavier. He had more to say though.

"You won't go anywhere, right?" He asked her, with a deep voice. Hinata placed a soft hand on his cheek, to amplify her words.

"Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere." She whispered into his ear. And that was all Naruto needed to hear to finally let rest overtake him.

They both fell asleep, feeling protected, safe, and warm.

And they both had pleasant dreams.

* * *

_ So, what do you think? I hope this was okay. I think since they both know what they feel for each other, I thought it was alright for them to take the next step... :) I surely enjoyed writing it. Please tell me your opinions, because they are of course, greatly appreciated. Thanks for sticking with me, and until next time. :) Lots of love, _

_- Curlybear _


	15. I See You

Hello everyone. Yes, Curlybear is back in track, proving to you that she is actually still alive. :) First, I want to apologize to everyone who has been waiting for an update. I am sorry that it took so long. I hope you can forgive me. I have my reasons, if you want to know: I had writers block. I did not know how to continue this story. I had exams, assignments, family issues and a trip to England. But, here is the chapter; the last one too. This story has been an amazing oppurtunity to expand and develop my writing, and your constant encouragement, suggestions and support has helped me reach this. It has kept my motivation high, and keep me smiling. All happy and gooey inside. Really.

I want to thank ALL my reviewers, and all the readers. Thank you for helping me through this, and I hope you have enjoyed this story, and that you will like this last chapter. This one is set more in the future, where things are better and constant between them. Again, thank you, SO MUCH! Have a great summer. I will probably write a new story soon, so hang around. Lots of love.

- Curlybear

* * *

**Chapter 15 - I See You**

Hinata slowly opened her eyes against the world. She turned over a bit, and met a hand. She grasped it and felt the safety that came with it. It was his hand, Naruto's... They melted together.

It was different this time. There was no uncertainty between them. They had been falling, but they had finally managed to land on secure ground.

They had always been serious, but now, the pieces were finally complete. No more cracks or holes.

Hinata smiled at the thought. She absorbed Naruto's presence as she snuggled closer to him. He was right beside her, breathing steadily and easily. She felt a hand caress her head gently, before a kiss was planted solidly on it.

No more tears.

She was happy.

* * *

Naruto walked slowly through the streets. Others passed him faster than a cannonball. That is how it sometimes felt to him. As usual, he was not entirely orientated. There were so many people, filling up the streets entirely. 

But, no matter how many people blocked his view, he could always spot her. She stood out from the crowd. He could not explain exactly why he would automatically see her. His eyes found her. She stood by a corner, hair blowing entrancingly in the wind. It felt like time stopped, as their different eyes met.

Slow motion, flying by in seconds...

And then, reality came back as she smiled sweetly, with a small blush on her face.

People continued to pass them, uncaringly, but their eyes were only fixed on each other. Even if a random person blocked her view for a second, she was still visible to him. They approached each other, and he smiled his signature smile at her; real and bright.

He gently grasped her hand, before pulling her into a strong, yet gentle embrace. The moment she was in his arms, everything felt right. And he knew...

They would always find each other.

That was their personal law of physics. She was like metal, and he was a magnet. He laughed at the thought, but also appreciated it immensely.

He had never felt that way with Sakura. He always had to look for her. Strive for her. With Hinata, she was just always there, even if they were apart.

That was the sharp difference between Sakura and Hinata. It was very strange the way he found out, he suddenly recalled...

* * *

_Hinata faced Naruto with worried eyes. _

_"What's the matter, Hinata?" He asked, his tone framed with concern. _

_There were tears welling up in her eyes, which surprised him, because she had not cried since forever. For the first time in ages, they were caught in a cage of greyness. It was not even raining._

_"Naruto... I..." She began, but her little voice lost its strength. He took a step forward and carefully placed his hands on her arms, so that their eyes directly intertwined with each other. She looked down, insecurely, breaking their lock._

_"When you were vulnerable... I took advantage of you... I'm sorry...!" She whispered. It was all too fast for Naruto to register in his mind. Seeing his reaction, she abruptly broke away from his firm hold. _

_"What do you mean?" He asked, gently, but she somehow managed to interpret it differently. The only reply he received was a low noise of regret. She shook her head. _

_"I don't deserve you." She said. _

_So that was what she meant. _

_It all fell down, and she ran. He was penetrated, and could not move. It was such an unfamiliar feeling, that it took time to sink in._

_She's feeling insecure._

_When he finally felt something click within him, he managed to turn around. The door was wide open. He ran over and searched into the mild darkness of the night. He didn't see her. Man, she was fast. _

_"Hinata!" He called, distressed. The circumstances were twisted, misunderstood and wrong. _

_As he ran down the lightless road, at first, he sensed nothing, could not feel her. He stopped, lowered his head, and firmly closed his eyes. _

**_'Calm down, Naruto... Find her...'_**

_Opening them, he felt their souls colliding. She was all around her. He could feel her. _

_He ran as fast as he could, drawing in her aura. _

_As he presumed, he found her. Somehow, probably due to fatigue, she was lying on the ground. She was looking at him, lavender eyes wide. They were filled with surprise._

_He simply walked over to her and rested on his knees, looking down at her with no anger, just a softness that surfaced through the strong blueness._

_"What are you doing Hinata?" He asked, seriously, yet his tone was surprisingly light. She looked away, partially regretting her previous behaviour. _

_Naruto could see that something, or rather, someone had triggered her words. It was weighing her down. _

_"Was it Sasuke or Ino this time?" He asked, knowingly. Hinata finally met his soft gaze. _

_"She spoke the truth..." She said, barely audible. _

_"You know that is wrong." He countered, strongly. _

_"I just sometimes feel like... L-like I'm dreaming, because it is too good to be true... What we have. That I have you." She said, softly. Naruto felt a strange warmth flow through him. It was gratitude. But it was fused with understanding. _

_"That's how I feel too, sometimes." He said, grabbing Hinata's attention with a small gasp. He came closer where she was lying and gently took her in his arms. His embrace was strong. It was filled with certainty._

_"I was confused when you found me. I thought I was going to... But you took what was left of me, and made me whole again." He admitted. Before she could say anything he leaned in and his lips were one with hers. At first, he could feel a slight shock and hesitation. But then, it converted into an acceptance, an appreciation, warm and true. Strong and floating emotions streamed through her kiss. When she placed a hand on his arm, he felt her enter him, crawling underneath his skin. _

_He carried her back, and when they arrived at his home, she had already fallen asleep. He looked down at her, admiringly, appreciatively. He placed her on the bed, kissing her forehead. _

_...So delicate, yet so strong. _

_And she saved his life. _

_That is how he found her. After that episode, he could always feel her, find her. No matter what..._

_

* * *

_

The memory lingered in his mind as they walked back to his place. He smiled down at her, holding hands. Not only had she healed him, but she had helped him readopt his old ways. Naruto was happy, positive, and smiling boyishly again... And he had a reason to.

He had been dying inside, but she had given him life again. He had been running, but she had given him a reason to stand still.

It took some time for her to grasp that, to realize the genuine feelings he had for her, but once she did, she had nothing to be afraid of.

She was so modest. So modest, that she failed to believe in the strength she possessed. Her confidence was never sky high. At times, it brought her down. However, Naruto could always see that hidden strength, in her smile, in everything. It was never an issue for him to see her sadness shine through sometimes. After all, she had done so much for him, that it was only natural for him to help her. Help her realize that he did deserve her, and that she deserved him; not that he was anything special, really. She had loved him, even when he could not see into his own heart.

He thanked her everyday, almost, for her presence and that little strength that made him smile all over inside.

That is why it was natural for him to watch over her. When they got back home, she literally through herself in bed, drained from a hard night. She had overexerted her body after a enduring mission. He had to watch over her on a night like this, like many other nights, and make sure she would be alright. He wanted to. He smiled again, brushing away her ebony bangs and kissing her forehead tenderly.

"Goodnight, Hinata..." He whispered into her ear, as he lay down next to her.

"I'll look after you." He said, before closing his own eyes and letting sleep grasp him.

As expected, morning came. The weather was fairly warmer, finally acting like spring. The blossoms were blooming, outdoing the blue sky dominantly.

Hinata slowly opened her eyes, feeling the sun bath her face through the window.

"Naruto?" She whispered, before turning around, unable to feel any hand or elbow.

She was quite surprised when she turned over and met familiar face staring happily at her. It was a pleasant surprise though.

"Good morning, Hinata-sama!" He said, cheerfully. She blinked several times in surprise, before blushing madly.

"Good morning, Naruto." She whispered back, with a small, yet warm smile displayed on her face. He was kneeling down by the bedside, looking at her, watching over her. She was questioning that in her mind.

Naruto gave her an admirable smile. With her messy morning hair and her sweet eyes, she looked so beautiful.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, with a happy tone. Hinata sat up a bit, the covers curled around her like a cocoon. Although he was acting fairly normal, something was not right. He was either very nervous, or had done something wrong, and was trying to avoid being caught. She recognized that attitude from her youth.

"What are you up to?" She asked, finding the situation amusing. She noticed how he shifted determinedly. Suddenly, his face softened, and his expression grew more serious.

_'What the hell, why are you so nervous?'_

"Hinata..." He whispered, leaning closer towards her. He had to raise his head towards her, since he was sitting on the floor, her on the bed, leaning over the edge looking down at him. She stared at him deeply, faces inches from each other, before their lips naturally met, becoming one and caressing each other. They just disappeared into each other for a brief moment, relishing the happiness portrayed there.

He slowly let go, his eyes still glued to hers.

"I see you." He said. She felt his breath on her face, and the words sunk in slowly.

"What do you mean?" She asked, giggling slightly, but she regained her seriousness as she saw the expression on Naruto's face harden.

"I see you in my future." He whispered. He gently pulled away and dug into his pocket, calmly. He brought his hand up and presented her a little box, adorned with black silk. Like her hair. Her eyes widened considerably as she realized what he was doing. She was stunned. There was no other word to describe her still and unresponsive emotions. He shifted into a kneeling position, staring into her lavender eyes with determination and reassurance this time. The nervousness was gone.

"I love you. Will you marry me?" He asked, softly. Apart from his hard face, his eyes were soft, shining with excitement. She remained still, as he opened the box and revealed a silver ring, with a diamond that matched her eyes protruding dominantly. It was so beautiful, that it made her heart skip a beat.

No words came from her mouth, as she let the moment sink in, slowly.

Her dream was coming true.

"Hinata?" He asked, carefully, after not receiving any reply.

"Yes..." She whispered, almost inaudibly. A smile finally blossomed on his face, and he leaned in a little closer.

"Yes?" He repeated, with a tone woven with relief. Suddenly, her whole face lit up, tears dancing slowly down her cheeks. They were for once tears of happiness. Her smile was firm and warm.

"Yes!" She said, nodding her head more times than necessary and jumping frivolously into his arms. They fell onto the floor, her on top of him, and she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him so tightly. She felt him stroke her back. They both laughed together. They shared so much; at that moment: a kiss, a smile to each other, another kiss, an exchange of deep stares, all wrapped in thick layers of sheer happiness and adoration. The sun broke through the clouds again and poured light into the room, over them, as they continued to hold each other tightly...

She whispered: "I see you too..."

_Forever..._

**They really were in the sun.**

_**The End.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Tusen takk. (Thank you very much!) Hope you liked it. :)_

_**- Curlybear **_


End file.
